Gleefully Hogwarts
by PoppyandViolet
Summary: AU Fic. Sixteen year old half blood wizard Kurt Hummel is thrown into the world of witchcraft and wizardy as he attends his first year at Hogwarts, enters in the Triwizard tournament and makes new friends, powerful enemies and lots of magical mischief!
1. Best Birthday Ever!

**A/N: I've wanted to do this for AGES but it wasn't until I actually read this story called A Very Glee Hogwarts that I was inspired enough to write. You should go read it, its fabulous! **

**So this will be a Kurt centric story with a LITTLE Hevans but Klaine as endgame :) I've altered the timeline, just a little (*cough*) bit; They now all start their first year at the age of sixteen, instead of eleven (this way I can do romance XD). Also, the Triwizard tournament is in their first year and EVERYONE is elligable to compete. Feel free to ask if you have any other questions. **

**WARNING: Look out for AVPM references (I don't think there are any in this chapter tho *sadface*)! **

**DISCLAIMER: Okay so this is a HUGE Disclaimer, because I CBF writing one for every chapter so...**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM HARRY POTTER, GLEE, OR A VERY POTTER MUSICAL. ALSO THERE ARE CHUNKS THAT I HAVE WRITTEN DIRECTLY FROM THE BOOK (ie. the hogwarts acceptance letter) SO THESE DON'T BELONG TO ME. **

**and i think that's all :P Sorry for the HUGE a/n**

**Happy Reading :D:D:D:D xx Poppy**

"Kurt! It's time to get up!"

Kurt opened his eyes sleepily at the sound of his father's calls. As the room came into focus the first thing he saw was Burt hanging over him grinning. "Happy birthday son!" he said proudly. Suddenly there was a click and a flash of light and Kurt was blinded.

"Ah!" he cried. Burt winced.

"Sorry, kid," he said sheepishly, holding the camera out to him. "Look – your first photo as a sixteen year old!"

Kurt eyed the photo with horror. He looked like Moritz, circa act 2. He tried to grab for the camera but Burt took it back.

"No way boy! I'm sending this in with your reply to the Hogwarts letter – they might think twice 'bout accepting ya." Burt chuckled as Kurt stared at him in shock.

"It came?" he cried, throwing his arms around his dad.

"Yup." Burt pulled out the letter for confirmation

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
>(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)<em>

_Dear Mr Hummel,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
>Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.<em>

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall  
>Deputy Headmistress<em>

When Kurt finished reading through the letter three times he jumped up and down clapping. This was the best birthday present he could have hoped for! He knew his mother had been a witch and had attended Hogwarts, but he had always worried that maybe he w_asn't _a wizard.

He could hardly sit still all day. He insisted his father take him to Diagon Alley that day as a birthday treat and his dad complied. They took the train into London and found the entrance without any difficulty.

Walking around the village of Diagon Alley Kurt was amazed. Everywhere he looked there were girls and boys and women and men dressed in long cloaks, some bright colours, some plain black and some people even wore witches hats!

Streets all around were embedded with signs advertising unusual products. Kurt longed to go into every shop, but he knew they had to get his things first.

"What's first on the list?" he asked his dad. His dad scanned the list.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Uniform  
>First years will require<br>1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
>2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear<br>3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
>4. One winter coat (black, silver fastings)<br>Please note that all pupil's clothing should carry name tags_

_Set books  
>All students should have a copy of each of the following:<br>The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
>A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot<br>Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
>A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch<br>One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phillida Spore  
>Magical Dafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger<br>The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection by Quentin Trimble  
>I'm a Winner and You're Fat by Sue Sylvester<em>

_Other Equipment  
>1 wand<br>1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
>1 set glass or crystal phials<br>1 telescope  
>1 set brass scales<em>

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

"We'll get your uniform first," Burt decided  
>"Ugh they sound so unfashionable," Kurt groaned. Burt rolled his eyes.<br>"Well we have to get your money converted first anyway. But I can't see Gringotts anywhere…" Burt scanned the village "We have to ask somebody for directions…"

Kurt scanned the crowd. He could see people everywhere, but the person that caught his eye was the tallest man in the street. Kurt wondered if he was actually a giant. He could hear his booming voice over the crowd.

"Yeah, you'll be needin' one. But we gotta get yer money first."

So they were heading to Gringotts too. Without thinking Kurt rushed over to the tall man.

"Excuse me sir," he said boldly. "Can you please tell us how to get to Diagon Alley?" Burt caught up with them.

"Kurt don't run off like that," he scolded. "But yeah, do you know?" The tall man chuckled.

"Why you mus' be Kurt Hummel," he said to Kurt

"I am," Kurt said proudly.

"I knew your mother. It was a sad day when she passed…" The man bowed his head in respect

."I'm Hagrid," he said sticking out a large hand which both Kurt and Burt shook. "And this is Harry." He gestured to the small boy standing next to him. Kurt couldn't believe he hadn't noticed him before! It was Harry Potter!

"Harry Potter!" Kurt exclaimed, excitedly. Harry Potter looked confused.

"Told yeh you were famous," Hagrid chuckled. "Ye see, Kurt 'ere. His mom was best friends with yeh own mom." Harrys' eyes widened.

"Nice to meet you," he said quietly, shaking Kurt's hand.

"We'd be happy to show you to Gringotts," Hagrid grinned.

Together they walked to the bank. It wasn't a long walk, but they were going quite slowly because Kurt and Harry were trying to get a glimpse at every store.

When they arrived at the bank, Harry and Kurt were excited to learn that it was run by Goblins. Hagrid apparently had secret business that they had to attend to first. They all went along a cart and Hagrid removed a small package from vault seven hundred and thirteen.

"What do you think it is?" Harry whispered to Kurt, who shrugged.

"No idea," he said. "But I bet it's something really expensive and dangerous – the vault didn't even have a lock. Only the goblin could get it out." Harry nodded in agreement.

They then made a trip to Harry's vault. Kurt was shocked at how rich Harry was. Apparently Harry was too.

They then went and converted enough money for Kurt to buy all his school things.

When they exited the bank with their pockets and wallets filled, Hagrid turned to them and said

"Where yeh gotta go next?"

"Madam Malkins," Burt said.

"So do we… and I gotta get Harry's birthday present… how about you two boys run along to the uniform shop and Burt and I go to the Owl shop. I 'spect Kurt'll be needing an owl too." Burt nodded.

"Will you two be right by yourselves?" He asked. Both the boys nodded.

"When did your mom die?" Harry asked quietly as they headed off to Madam Malkin's together.

"She died a little bit after I was born," Kurt told him. "She was killed by a Death Eater."

"What's a death eater?" Harry asked. Kurt raised his eyebrows.

"How much do you know?" Kurt asked him.

"Not a lot," Harry admitted. "Only that there was a really bad wizard Voldermort" Kurt stifled a gasp at the name "that killed a lot of people – including my parents. And he tried to kill me, but he couldn't…" Harry didn't sound proud. Instead he sounded confused and a little sad. "I only found out I was a wizard yesterday – I've been living with muggles my whole life. I bet I fail all my classes – I don't know anything," Harry worried. Kurt shook his head.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine. I don't know any magic yet either. But the death eaters were Voldermort's followers. They were trying to get my mom to join their side, but she refused. So they killed her." Kurt's tone was matter of fact but deep down his heart hurt a little. He hadn't known her, but he still missed her.

Luckily, he didn't have to keep talking about her. They had reached the shop.

"Hogwarts?" Madam Malkin asked them as they walked in. They both nodded. "Got the lot in here – three being fitted right now, actually."

In the back of the shop there stood three blonde children, two boys and one girl, who looked like they were Harry and Kurt's age. They were each having their robes fitted by little witches dressed in mauve robes. Madam Malkin stood Kurt on a stool first and pulled some lengthy black robes over his head and began pinning them.

"Hullo," the boy closest to Harry said. "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes" said Harry

"I'm Draco," the boy said in a drawling tone, "and this is my sister Quinn," He nodded to the snobby looking girl on the stool next to him, "and my brother Samuel" he nodded to the boy on Quinn's right who was in animated conversation with Kurt.

"I can't believe they aren't letting first years have their own broomsticks," Sam was moaning to Kurt who was nodding fervently in agreement

"I know," Kurt agreed. "All that practice for nothing!" Harry wondered what Quidditch was…

"I'm Harry," Harry said simply. Draco's eyes widened.

"Harry," he repeated. "As in Harry Potter?"

"Yes," Harry said, shifting uncomfortably as half the eyes in the shop whipped to Harry's.

"Is that… lit can't be…" Murmurs filled the shop. Harry sighed. He didn't know if he would ever get used to this.

"That's you done, dear" Madam Malkin said, and Harry hopped off the stool. Kurt was already finished.

"Well, I guess we'll see you at Hogwarts," Draco drawled. Harry nodded.

"See you Kurt!" Sam called after them. Kurt turned and waved.

"How'd you guys go?" Burt asked them when they exited the store. He handed them both an ice cream.

"Good, thanks," Harry said. Kurt nodded in agreement. Burt generously took both their bags from them.

"Hagrid's still getting your birds so we'll go and wait over here." They all sat on a near bench and ate their ice creams.

"What's Quidditch?" Harry asked suddenly. Kurt choked on a chunk of ice cream.

"Sorry," He spluttered, "I keep forgetting you don't know – it's a sport. A wizard sport… it's kinda like football I guess" Kurt shrugged "everyone follows it. It's played up in the air, on broomsticks" Harry nodded.

"Where'd you hear about Quidditch?" Burt asked Harry. They told him about the kids in the shop. Burt frowned.

"They would be the Malfoy's.," he growled. "If you can avoid it don't get caught up with them at school – their whole family's bad – there dad was a Death Eater."

Before Harry could ask more questions Hagrid came back, producing two beautiful snowy white owls. They both thanked their carers fervently.

"Next stop – wands," Hagrid told them. Both the boys clapped excitedly. They had been waiting for this…

Ollivanders was empty by the time they reached it. They were greeted by the shop keeper, Ollivander who greeted them happily.

"Hello Hagrid," he beamed. "And who have you brought with you?"

"This is Burt Hummel, you know, Elizabeth Hummel's husband," Ollivander shook Burt's hand fervently.

"Of course I remember dear Liz. Wonderful woman. I remember the very day she was in this shop…" He sighed at the memory. "I remember every wand I've ever sold" He informed the others proudly.

"This is Kurt, Burt's son." Hagrid patted Kurt on the back. "And this, is Harry Potter" Ollivander's eyes widened as he took in Harry.

"Ah, yes, yes, I knew I'd be seeing you soon Harry Potter. You have your mother's eyes" He told him, continuing to prattle on about the wands that his parents had bought.

Finally he got around to giving them wands. They tried Kurt's first. He was handed a wand and flicked it, sparks shooting out immediately. Ollivander clapped.

"Excellent," he said. Kurt grinned as Burt paid for the wand.

They got Harry's next. His took a lot longer to find. They tried about twenty different wands before Ollivander was satisfied.

"How curious…" Ollivander was muttering.

"What?" Harry asked.

"It so happens that the phoenix whose tail is in your wand gave one other feather – just one other. It is very curious that you are destined for this wand when its brother – why, its brother gave you that scar" He gestured to Harry's forehead. Harry swallowed nervously.

Finally, Harry paid for his wand and Mr Ollivander bowed them out of the shop.

After this Burt and Kurt and Hagrid and Harry said their goodbyes and went their separate ways .

"See you on the train!" Kurt called after his new friend.

They continued their shopping, buying the remaining items off the list before they made their way back home.

That night they went out to dinner. When they returned home it was late, so Kurt showered and hopped into his favourite pyjamas, popping his favourite DVD into the TV and grabbing a warm glass of milk and sliding under the covers of his soft bed.

He was halfway through Beauty and the Beast, when Burt gently knocked on his door. Kurt pressed pause on the DVD player and flicked on the lamp.

"Come in," he called. Burt gently opened his door and came and sat on the edge of Kurt's bed.

"Have you had a good day, son?" He asked. Kurt nodded vigorously.

"Best birthday ever," He announced. Burt chuckled.

"Good." He smiled and presented a beautifully wrapped package from behind his back. The box was large and wrapped with shining red paper, topped with a beautiful golden bow.

"Dad!" Kurt cried. "You already got me Pavarotti for my birthday," he said, gesturing to his beautiful snowy white owl, which was fast asleep in his cage.

"Yeah," Burt shrugged. "I got this for you too." Kurt eagerly unwrapped his present and opened the box. Inside was the most beautiful red and gold scarf. Kurt rubbed it against his porcelain cheek. It was so soft! "It was your mother's." Burt told him. "She was in Gryffindor. It doesn't matter if you don't get in… then I guess you'll have to settle for wearing it around the house." Kurt's eyes filled with tears and he flung his arms around his dad's neck.

"Thanks dad," Kurt whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too, son."


	2. Welcome to Hogwarts

**A/N: Hi Guys! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the first chapter :) I hope you guys like this one just as much...**

**fred - yes Rachel will be in this. And I am furious because I never thought of what a cute couple Rachel/Draco would be and I've already written like 10 chapters and paired her with somebody else! I'm sorry! I'm really depressed :P**

**SnazzMater842 - Thanks :) I'm glad you liked it. Yeah, Klaine is the main couple but I'm sorry there is a **_**leetle **_**bit of Kum/Hevans... but never fear - Klaine is endgame XD Always...**

**Everyone else - thanks for your kind words, I'll be sure to take some of those ideas on board. I hope you like chapter 2 as well :):):) **

**Happy Reading :) - **_**Poppy**_

Soon enough the first of September came. Burt drove his eager son to the station, and hugged him goodbye, hiding his tears.

As they boarded the platform, Kurt could see fellow Hogwarts students all around him. He craned his neck to find Harry, but he couldn't see him.

"Make sure you write kiddo," Burt said gruffly.

"Every week," Kurt promised, giving his dad one more last hug goodbye before boarding the Hogwarts Express.

Hopping on the train as it sped off he walked down the aisle's searching for Harry in the compartments. At last he found him sitting in a compartment with another boy with ginger hair.

As he pulled the door open Harry cried joyfully, "Kurt!"

Kurt grinned back. "Hey Harry," he said, sitting in the seat next to Harry. "Hi," he said to the other boy extending his hand. "I'm Kurt Hummel."

"Ron Weasley," the other boy announced, shaking his hand.

"Do you have any siblings that go to Hogwarts?" Kurt asked Ron  
>"Yep" Ron said unhappily "My brothers; Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George. Bill and Charlie have already graduated but Percy, Fred and George are all still there."<p>

"What do your brothers do now, that they've graduated?" Kurt asked.

"Bill is working at Gringotts and Charlie is working with Dragons in Romania"

Harry gasped. "Dragons?" Ron nodded. "Cool…" Harry breathed.

"You must know a lot about magic, having five older brothers" Kurt said, sounding a bit worried. Ron shrugged.

"A bit. Fred taught me this spell the other day…"

"Show us!" Harry exclaimed. Kurt nodded in agreement. Ron shrugged again, pulling a rat from his coat pocket.

"This is Scabbers – that's the bad thing about having so many brothers. Everything is second hand. Scabbers used to be Percy's…"

He pulled out his wand and was about to recite a spell when the compartment door flew open to reveal three unfamiliar faces; one was a boy who was crying, another was a girl with sleek brown hair, and the other with bushy brown curls. All three of them had changed into their new Hogwarts uniforms.

"Has anyone seen a toad?" asked the girl with the bushy hair, in a bossy tone. "Finn's lost one," she explained. Kurt looked from Harry to Ron who both shook their heads.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," Ron insisted, but the girl wasn't listening. She was looking at his wand.

"Are you about to do magic?" The girl with the perfect hair asked excitedly

"Let's see it then," the other girl said. Ron looked slightly taken aback as the girls slid onto the seats. The other boy shuffled out the door in search of his toad. Ron sighed.

"Err- all right." He cleared his throat. "Sunshine, daisies, butter, mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" He waved his wand and nothing happened. The fat grey rat simply remained fast asleep.

"Are you sure it's a real spell?" The girl with the bushy hair asked. "It's not very good is it? I've tried a few simple spells and they've all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, and it was ever such a surprise when I got the letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, it's the best school of witchcraft there is – I've learnt all our spell books off by heart, of course, I just hope it'll be enough – I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, and this is Rachel Berry. Who are you?"

She spoke very fast and Ron, Harry and Kurt sat their blinking for a while before Ron finally answered.

"I'm Ron Weasley," he muttered.

"Kurt Hummel," Kurt said.

"Harry Potter," Harry said. Both Hermione and Rachel's eyes widened.

"Are you really?" Rachel said "I know all about you, of course – I got a few extra books out for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History, The Rise and the fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century." Kurt glanced at Harry who looked rather dazed.

"Am I?" he asked uncomfortably.

"Didn't you know?" Hermione said " I'd have found out everything I could if it was me… so do any of you know what house's you'll be in?" She cut them off before they even had a chance to answer. "I do hope I'll be in Gryffindor – from what I've heard, it's the best . They say Dumbledore himself was one – although Ravenclaw wouldn't be so bad… anyway, we'd better go and help Finn find his toad – you three better get changed , we'll be there soon."

Thankfully the two girls left then, closing the compartment door behind them.

"Whatever house I'm in I hope she's not in it…" Kurt muttered.

"What house is your family in?" Harry asked Ron.

"Gryffindor," He said "although it doesn't always work out with family's being in the same houses… knowing my luck I'll probably end up in Huffelpuff," Ron said with a scowl.

"What the hell is a Huffelpuff?" Harry asked. Kurt snorted and before Ron could answer the compartment door flew open again, revealing Draco, Sam and Quinn.

"Did somebody say Draco Malfoy?" Draco asked dramatically, stepping through the compartment. Ron rolled his eyes. "And you are?" Draco asked coldly. "Wait. Don't tell me... Red hair, hand-me-down clothes and a stupid complexion. You must be a Weasley." Draco folded his arms with a sneer. Behind him, Quinn laughed coldly but Sam just stood there staring at Kurt.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron snapped.

"I was just going to talk to Potter," Draco said. "I just wanted to warn you, Potter. You'll soon find out that there are some wizarding families that are much better than others… you don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort." Draco held out his hand for Harry to shake but Harry didn't take it.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," Harry said coolly.

"I'd be careful if I were you Potter – unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents…" Harry scowled. "Did you hear something Sam?" Draco asked suddenly.

"Nothing…" Sam said thoughtfully, "except quiet… and maybe one raindrop."

Draco shrugged. "We're nearly at Hogwarts, let's go," he said bestowing Harry one last withering glance.

Draco was right however. They were nearly at Hogwarts. So, Harry, Kurt and Ron quickly changed into their Hogwarts robes before they arrived. When they did, they hopped off the trains and made their way over to Hagrid who was calling

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! C'mon follow me – any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep and narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Kurt thought there must be thick trees there.

"Yeh'll get your first sight of Hogwarts in a sec'" Hagrid called over his shoulder "Jus' round this bend 'ere." Suddenly a large castle came into sight and they all,"Oohed."

At the end of the path there was a large lake that led up to the castle.

"No more than six to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Kurt, Harry and Ron were followed into their boats by Hermione, Rachel and Finn.

As Hagrid (using his magical pink umbrella) guided them smoothly across the lake, the other's gasped at the beauty of Hogwarts. Kurt was giddy with excitement as they pulled up at the shoreline.

"Oy – you there! Is this your toad?" Hagrid called as checked the boats as the students piled out

"Drizzle!" Finn cried blissfully, holding out his hands.

They clambered up the shore along a rocky pathway, across the grassy hill. They then walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the large oak door.

"Everyone here?" Hagrid called. "You still got your toad?" Finn nodded. Hagrid banged against the oak door three times.

The door swung open at once. Standing there was a tall man in sweeping black robes. His black hair was greasy and hung around his collar bone. He looked down his long hawk like nose at the students.

"Firs' years, Professor Snape" Hagrid bowed his head. Snape nodded curtly.

"Ah thank yooouu Hagriid" Snape said. His voice didn't quite match his appearance and he sounded like he had a nasal problem. "I'll take them from here" Hagrid nodded and with a wink at Harry and Kurt, he headed through to the Great Hall. "Weeelcome to Hogwarts – the sorting ceremony shall begin sooon. This will be very important because your house will become like your family at Hogwarts. You will have classes with your house, sleep with your house" Kurt heard some boys titter behind him "and spend your free time in the house common rooms." Snape took a deep breath and continued "The four houses are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Huffelpuff. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points and your rule breaking will deduct points. At the end of the year the house cup is awarded to the house with the most points. The house cup is a great honour." When Snape finished he checked his watch "The sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the whole school. I suggest each of you smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waitiiing…"

Some of the others around him nervously moved to tidy their hair or cloaks. Kurt didn't bother. His hair was always perfect. After a few minutes Snape told them to form a line and he opened the doors to the Great hall. They all filed in nervously under the stares of all the other students and teachers and were led to a space beside the front of the room where they all stood. Snape placed a wooden stool at the front of the room with a shabby hat on it.

"That's the sorting hat," Ron whispered to Kurt and Harry. "It decides what house we're sorted into"

Snape moved to the front of the room with a large scroll and read from it.

"Artie Abrams," Artie shuffled forward, nervously pushing his glasses up his nose, before sitting on the stool.

"Ravenclaw!" It called out. Artie walked off the stage to join the Ravenclaw students.

"Rachel Berry," Rachel strode forward excitedly and daintily sat down on the chair.

"Ravenclaw!" It called out again. Beaming, she went and sat next to Artie.

"Tina Cohen Chang," was sorted into:

"Ravenclaw," also. So was Mike Chang. The other houses began to appear restless until:

"Draco Malfoy," was called and sorted the second the hat touched his head into:

"Slytherin!" His brother and sister, Sam and Quinn, were then also sorted into Slytherin.

"Hermione Granger!" Hermione walked forward looking excited and was sorted into:

"Gryffindor!"

Ron groaned.

"Finn Hudson!" Finn, the boy who kept losing his toad stumbled forward.

"Huffelpuff!" That was a surprise. Finn was pretty good at losing stuff but so far he hadn't proved himself a particularly good finder…

"Who would want to be in Huffelpuff?" Ron muttered, wrinkling his nose as the Huffelpuff's all cheered enthusiastically.

The boy beside him turned to him and proudly said, "Huffelpuff's are particularly good finders!"

Ron turned away from him attempting to hide his laughs with a cough. Harry and Kurt followed suit.

"Kurt Hummel!" Kurt strode up to the stool nervously. He wanted to be in Gryffindor badly. Like his mother…

"Ah yes… another Hummel…" The hat murmured, "Well there's plenty of courage…plenty of excellence… just like your mother…" Kurt beamed proudly. "You like that? Very well then must be…. Gryffindor!" He called loudly for everyone to hear. Sighing in relief he made his way over to the clapping Gryffindor table. He didn't even see Sam Malfoy over at the Slytherin table looking very disappointed.

Kurt watched the rest of the sorting from his table. Harry and Ron were sorted into Gryffindor too, and Kurt moved over so they could sit next to him.

"Good evening students!" Dumbledore greeted them when the sorting finally finished. "I'm sure you're all hungry so I'll make this quick – I'd first of all like to welcome all the new Hogwarts students. I'd also like to make a special welcome to our new staff – the new Defence Against The Arts teacher Professor Sylvester." The woman in red and white striped robes stood up and bowed. Some of the other teachers rolled their eyes. "and our new Quidditch coach Madam Beiste" A sturdy woman nodded in her seat. Kurt clapped politely for both the new teachers. "I have more matters to discuss with you but I will wait till after the feast" Kurt frowned. All the golden plates that were lining the table were empty… "So eat up~" Kurt gasped. Suddenly all the plates were filled with a variety of foods.

"I love magic…" Harry whispered beside him. Shrugging, Kurt helped himself to some of the punch in the bowl in front of him. Without thinking he took a sip only to nearly vomit it back up.

"Ugh, what is that?" Kurt wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Ugh squirt," Ron said sniffing Kurt's glass. "I'll stay dehydrated – only Harry likes that shit" He noted. Kurt glanced at his other friend who was indeed, eagerly drinking a glass.

After they had all finished their dinner the tables were wiped. Kurt sighed and laid back in his seat, only to glance back and see the plates were filled again, this time with as many desserts as you could think of – every flavour ice cream, puddings, tarts, pies, cakes, jellies, lollies. Kurt grabbed a red vine from the plate in front of him.

Soon enough they were all finished desserts and the plates were cleaned again. Dumbledore stood again and clinked his glass. The room fell silent.

"Back to business," he said, his blue eyes twinkling. "This year, Hogwarts will be have the great honour of participating – and hosting – the Hexwizard Tournament." Excited murmurs filled the room. "Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will also be participating and shall arrive in two weeks' time. We will be selecting two students from each school to compete. Entries will be accepted closer to the event. For now, think of whether or not you believe you have what it takes to be Hogwarts champion. The winner of the competition will receive one thousand gallons – and eternal glory."

Excited murmurs filled the room. Kurt turned to Harry and Ron who were avidly discussing the competition. He could hear Hermione behind him prattling on about all the dangers of the competition but he blocked her out and engaged in discussion with Harry and Ron about whether or not they should enter.

Before they could decide, however, Dumbledore called the student's attention once more, to dismiss them to their common rooms. But before he did he made one more announcement…

"Just a note, as usual the Forbidden Forest is strictly out of bounds, and this year so is the entire third floor." Some students exchanged confused looks but Kurt was too tired to really care.

They were led by their house prefect – Percy, Ron's brother. He led them up about a thousand staircases, past millions of moving paintings and countless doors. Finally they reached the Gryffindor common room. Kurt was too tired to stay up and look around and resolved to retreat to his dormitory with Harry, Ron and the other first year Gryffindor boys. Kurt fell asleep quickly, his thoughts filled with the competition. Should he enter?


	3. Quidditch

**A/N: Hello again lovely readers! Thanks for all the kind reviews and story alerts. I hope you like chapter 3 :):)**

**SnazzMaster842: Hehe yess I know :) I love it when ppl mention me too. Thanks for all your kind response, it like, made my day XD**

**MissEsme: Oh god, I did didn't I! That's so embarrassing! And I added it to my Word 2011 Dictionary too so now I won't know when it's spelt wrong! I am so sorry about that :S Yes, I'm excited to get Blaine into this story too XD Sorry about the line spacing...**

**thesevenpotters: I have talent! You're so sweet! I love doing the AVPM references, and I HOPE that they're funny :P Blaine comes in next chapter (sorry!) and you'll just have to wait and see ;)**

**Everyone else: Thanks for all the kind words :) You guys are so nice!**

**Hope you enjoy Chapter 3! Happy Reading - Poppy :)**

"Did you see him?"

"Where?"

"Next to the boy with the red hair?"

"I see him!"

"Did you see his face?"

"Did you see his scar?"

All the murmurs in the halls were enough to make Kurt wish he had made a less famous friend. He wanted to be famous – not by association, but by his own achievements.

Despite the whispers in the halls, Kurt rather enjoyed his first day at Hogwarts. At breakfast they all received the morning post; Harry had a letter from Hagrid inviting him and Harry to come see him on Friday when they had a free period; Ron had a letter from his mom containing Red Vines which he gladly shared with Kurt and Harry; Kurt had a letter from his dad (he would write back that night and tell him about getting into Gryffindor and what the hat had said); and Finn received a letter from his grandmother as well as a package containing a rememberall, which was supposed to help you remember things (which was handy because Finn was always losing stuff).

His first class was Charms, with Professor Flitwick. They were all learning the standard wand technique (swish and flick). Ron sat next to Harry, and Hermione was sitting next to Rachel, so Kurt was forced to sit next to Finn, whom he might have found cute, if it wasn't for his utter stupidity.

By the end of the class he felt that he had rather mastered the swish and flick technique and much to his pleasure, Flitwick praised his ability, much to the annoyance of Rachel and Hermione.

His next class was Potions with Professor Snape. Kurt turned out to be dreadful at it, but luckily so did most of the class. Unfortunately Snape was unimpressed and gave them a rather mean stack of homework.

His third class was Transfiguration, with Professor McGonagall. She was a rather strict, harsh woman, however Kurt enjoyed the class none the less and found that he managed to make his tooth pick look a _little _bit like a needle, by the end of the class.

After lunch they had Muggle studies, which Kurt found rather pointless after being brought up with them. He realised that he was going to ace that subject… especially since his own teacher Professor Schuester, was so hopeless. He told them all that he wanted to be friends and gave them all his phone number _just in case _they ever needed him. Kurt thought altogether he was a little seedy…

Then came Defence Against The Dark Arts with Professor Sylvester. Honestly, Kurt was rather scared of the woman. They were given a pop quiz on her at the start of the lesson (to test who had read her autobiography thoroughly) and those who scored less than 50 percent were sent to detention. Kurt just scraped by but unfortunately Ron and Harry didn't…

His last class of the day was the one he had been looking forward too – HPE. It was odd, since at his old school Kurt had never been much of an athlete, but he was a good flier. He had only flown a little, whenever he went down to see his cousins on his mother's side, at Christmas. But he loved it. The only downside to these lessons would be sharing them with Slytherin…

They began the class with a flying lesson. There were brooms lined up down the pitch and they all had to stand by one.

"When I say go, you all have to say UP," Madam Beiste instructed them. "Lets practice – go!"

"UP!" The all called to their broomstick, stretching their palms out the way Madam Beiste had indicated.

Kurt's flew into his hand immediately. Looking around he could see that Draco's, Quinn's, Sam's and Harry's all had too, but no one else's had. He and Harry shared a grin.

They practiced this several times before Beiste actually let them try flying.

"Okay everyone – mount your brooms!" she instructed. They all mounted their brooms. "And when I count to three, you all have to kick off the ground below." They all nodded "One… two…"

But before she had reached three a nervous Finn kicked off and began to fly. Beiste began to shout at him to come down but he couldn't. Some watched nervously and other's laughed. Kurt frowned as he watched the poor boy who ended up crashing in a tree and falling to the ground with a loud thud. Beiste rushed over to him. He had broken his wrist.

"I need to take him up to the hospital wing!" she shouted "Everyone _stay _where you are – anyone who moves will be sent up to Dumbledore's office."

After she left Draco sauntered forward and picked up the glowing red object on the ground.

"Oh look – Hudson left his stupid rememberall," he mocked tossing it between his hands.

"Give it here, Malfoy," Harry said coldly. Draco cocked his head to the side.

"You want it? Come get it then!" He taunted, grabbing his broomstick and kicking off, flying high into the air. Kurt glanced at Harry, expecting him to follow suit but saw that Harry remained rooted to the ground.

"What's wrong?" Kurt hissed. "Go after him!"

"I'm scared of heights…" Harry whispered, shaking slightly. Kurt's mouth dropped.  
>"Are you kidding?" he said. Harry shook his head. Kurt sighed grabbing his own broom and mounting it.<p>

"Don't" Hermione hissed putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "You'll only land in trouble."

Kurt ignored her and pushed off the ground. The air felt cool on his face as flew. Kurt had forgotten how amazing flying felt.

"Give it hear, Malfoy," Kurt snapped.

Malfoy looked surprised that Kurt was able to fly and instead of responding just flew the ball. Kurt gasped and lunged for it, speeding after it. The students gasped as he made the steep dive, catching it and coming out of the dive, just one meter above ground. As he settled on the grass and hopped off the broom, with satisfaction he heard a voice calling furiously

"KURT HUMMEL!" Professor McGonagall shrieked as she came running across the pitch "NEVER in my time at Hogwarts… how dare you? Might have broken your neck…"

"Please, Professor. It wasn't his fault!"

"Hold your tongue Miss Berry-"

"But Malfoy-"

"That's enough Mr Weasley. Hummel, follow me, now."

As he followed McGonagall he caught sight of the three Malfoy's standing by the edge of the pitch; Draco looking triumphant, Quinn smirking and Sam sending him a sympathetic smile, which Kurt returned. At least one of the Malfoy's wasn't pure evil.

Kurt couldn't believe it. His first day and already in trouble. He was probably going to be expelled… what would his dad say? He wanted to say something to defend himself but words wouldn't come…

McGonagall swept through the buildings without even looking at him. She was walking so fast that Harry had to jog to keep up.

She stoped outside a classroom. She opened the door and poked her head inside.

"Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood for a second?"  
>Wood? Kurt thought. Was that some sort of cane she wanted to use on him…?<p>

Thankfully, Wood turned out to be a tall and burly fifth year who looked rather confused.

"Follow me, both of you."

They marched up the corridor, McGonagall ushering them inside an empty classroom.

"Hummel – this is Oliver Wood. Wood – I've found you a seeker." Wood's confusion turned to delight.

"Really, Professor?" Wood asked, with the air of a child who's Christmas had come half a year early, "are you serious?"

"Very much so" She said resolutely "The boy's a natural, I've never seen anything like it. Was that you're first tiem on a broomstick, Hummel?"

"No… I've ridden a couple of times… nothing serious, just mock quidditch games with my cousins," he said, still wondering if he was going to be expelled.

"He caught that thing in his hand after a fifty foot dive," she told Wood, nodding to the rememberall in Kurt's hand "Didn't even scratch himself. Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it."

"Those must have been some intense mock games…" Wood said enthusiastically. "I'm the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team." he told Kurt. "He's just the build for a seeker too," he noted, looking Kurt up and down "Light… speedy… we'll have to get him a decent broom, Professor. A Nimbus Two Thousand or a Cleansweep Seven, I'd say."

"I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore and see if he can bend the first year rule. Heaven knows we need a better team than last year. Flattened in that last game against Slytherin… I couldn't look Snape in the face for weeks…" Professor McGonagall peered at Kurt over her glasses. "I want to hear your traning hard, Hummel, or I may think twice about punishing you" Her face softened after a moment. "Your mother would have been proud… she was an excellent quidditch player herself".

"You're kidding?" Ron exclaimed when Kurt recounted the events to Ron and Harry "You must be the youngest player in about…"

"A century" Kurt grinned. He couldn't help but be a little smug. Finally people were taking notice of him for a change. Harry didn't seem to mind though and listened intently as Kurt retold his tale. "Wood told me. We start training next week – only don't tell anyone. Wood wants to keep it a secret." Harry and Ron promised they wouldn't say anything.

"Hey, Kurt."

Kurt looked up to see Fred and George standing over him

"Congrats, buddy," Fred whispered. "We're on the team too" He explained

"Beaters," George said.

"You must be good – Wood was practically skipping when he told us," Fred said.

"The teams going to be great this year", George anticipated brightly. "We are going to_ flatten_ Slytherin."

They waved goodbye and went to their own seats at the table. Their absence was replaced by a much more unwelcome group…

"Enjoying your last meal Hummel, before you get on the train back to the muggles?" Draco taunted. He was flanked by his sister and brother as usual. Quinn was smirking but Sam looked mighty uncomfortable. "Couldn't even last one day-"

"Draco, don't." Sam put a hand on Draco's shoulder. Draco ignored him.

"Whatever," Draco smirked, seeing that Kurt, Harry and Ron were attempting to ignore him. "I have to go anyways, practice writing my name for my entry to the Hexwizard tournament," he sniffed. That caught their attention…

"You entering, Malfoy?" Kurt asked.

"Yep," he said smugly. "Are you?" Quinn laughed.

"Please, Malfoy. The boy could barely last one day in school let alone one in the tournament…"

"I'm entering," Kurt said boldly. "I could last much longer than you Quinn." She snorted.

"Well, I guess we'll see about that," she snapped. "Let's go, Draco. Sam" The three of them sauntered off towards their own table.

"What do you think is up with that Sam kid?" Harry asked. "He didn't seem like he wanted to be with them very much…"

"He's probably just too dumb to understand what they're saying," Ron said.

"I don't know…" Kurt said. "When we met him at Diagon Alley, he seemed nice enough, didn't he, Harry?" Harry nodded in confirmation. "He's probably only hanging out with them because they're family."

"Ugh.I still don't like himm" Ron said. "He's a Malfoy – so I don't trust him." Ron decided.

Kurt's second day of school was much less eventful than the first. He was slowly starting to get used to the routine and was finding his way around the school better.

Wednesday night was his first Quidditch training practice. He had played before so they didn't need to spend long on the rules. McGonagall had checked with Dumbledore and they had got him a broom – a Nimbus Two Thousand. It was the best broom Kurt had ever ridden.

Friday afternoon, in their free period, they went down to visit Hagrid. It was nice to see him again and he was telling them about the Hexwizard Tournament.

"The three school's that are competin' are Beauxbatons, Durmstrang and Hogwarts, of course. They'll be here next Friday," he told them. "The champions are chosen through the Goblet of Fire. You put your name in and it chooses two champions from each school. These champions will compete in three challenges and the person who wins the most points from all the challenges will win the competition. The challenges are real dangerous though. There should be an age limit…"

Kurt had decided that he was definitely going to enter. Harry and Ron weren't entering. Finn wasn't but Hermione and Rachel were. He wondered if any of them would get in…

His first week passed just as smoothly as his first. They had their first Quidditch match on Saturday, which Kurt was nervous about because not only would it be his first official game, but he would be playing in front of the other schools as well.

By the time Friday came, the whole school was filled with excitement and anticipation for the arrival of the champions. They all watched from their dormitory windows as the Beauxbaton's students arrived on their flying horses and Durmstrang came on their boat.

They were then sent to their guest rooms. Hogwarts was having a welcome dinner in honour of the occasion and the teachers were being harsher than usual; McGonagall ordered Rachel to remove her custom made Ravenclaw leg warmers, and Kurt was forced to remove his mother's scarf.

They all sat at their tables, talking excitedly before they arrived. Kurt could hear Draco above all the other students declaring that he thought that Pigfarts should have been one of the school's invited.

"What's Pigfarts?" Harry asked and before Kurt could answer the entrance doors flew open and the room quickly fell silent.

Flittering in came several rows of girls, all dressed in their elegant blue uniforms, fashionable blue witches hats perched atop their perfect hair. This must be Beauxbatons, Kurt thought as he watched their (literally) Giant headmistress lead the girl's down the hall. The Beaxbatons girls slipped in with the Ravenclaw students and Kurt saw Rachel attempting to speak to one, but being ignored.

After the girls, came a series of boys, all dressed in military style uniforms, draped in furs. They marched down neatly and silently. They were led by a tall, dark and gruff looking man. Next to him was a tall and surly looking young man.

"That's Victor Krum," Ron whispered to Harry. "He's a famous Quidditch player." Kurt tilted his head to the side. So it was…

After they had been seated in with Slytherin, Dumbledore rose and greeted them all. After welcoming them to Hogwarts and telling them basically what they had already heard from Hagrid, the feast began. Kurt and the others tucked in eagerly.

Later, when the feast was finished, Dumbledore stood up again.

"I know you are all tired, and I will not keep you for much longer. I have only one more word of business." All the students listened eagerly "The Goblet of Fire is being lit tonight. You have until Sunday night to put your name in. Good luck."


	4. The Hexwizard Tournament

**A/N: Thanks again for all the lovely reviews - you guys are awesome! Hope you enjoy Chapter 4... *evil laughter* xx Poppy :D**

The next morning, Kurt walked down to the hall, his stomach filled with butterflies. Today was their first Quidditch match against Huffelpuff. He couldn't eat any breakfast and went down to the pitch early to get changed into his Quidditch clothes. After getting changed he noticed a slip of white paper sticking out of his Hogwarts robe.

_Good luck today – don't tell Slytherin, but I'm rooting for you S.M. _

Kurt gasped. Sam? His cheeks flared up. Of course he didn't mean anything by it. They were friends (sort of). Just because he was rooting for him didn't mean he _liked _him or anything. He probably wasn't even gay.

"Nervous?" Asked a voice behind him. Kurt jumped about a mile and turned to see Wood eyeing him suspiciously. He quickly slipped the piece of paper in his pocket and attempted a weak smile.

"A little," he admitted.

"You'll be great." Wood patted his back. "You better be."

He couldn't have left that last part out…

Wood called the whole team over – Harry was seeker, Wood was keeper, Fred and George were beaters, three girls; Mercedes Jones, Katie Bell and Angeline Johnson, were chasers. He gave them a quick "inspiring" (not really) pep talk.

"How are we supposed to play against Jesse?" Kurt heard Katie giggle.

"Who's Jesse?" he asked. All three girls began giggling.

"Jesse St James," Fred said darkly, "is the captain of the Hufflepuff team. He's a third year"

"You forgot the part about him being deviously handsome," Mercedes giggled.

"And smart," Katie added.

"And perfect," Angelina gushed.

Wood called them all back to attention and then they all walked out onto the pitch together. The day was bright and sunny and optimistic – painfully so. Kurt wished he had sunglasses. He couldn't even spot his friends in the crowd.

Before he could ponder it any longer the match began.

The game lasted a tense half hour. The other team was even better than Kurt had anticipated. Thankfully, he managed to spot the snitch before the Slytherin seeker and they won the game. Kurt felt proud as he saw the whole of Gryffindor standing up and cheering for him, and even prouder when he saw a single Slytherin being shoved back in his seat by his brother, after cheering for Kurt.

Overall Kurt felt rather inclined to join in the Gryffindor celebrations after dinner, but hesitated. When they were heading back up to the common room he told them that he'd meet them there in a minute but had something to take care of first.

The Goblet of Fire was kept in the Entrance Hall. Kurt had already written his name on a slip of paper, ready, but hesitated by the door. He wanted to do it… but it was dangerous. Rachel had informed him that people had d_ied_ before. But he wanted to make his dad proud…

He was alone in the hall. He made his decision. He threw his shoulders back and walked up to the large Goblet. He threw the paper in the fire. There was no turning back now.

"Well let's hope you are as good at magic as you are flying," said a voice from the corner. Kurt turned abruptly, startled. He thought he was alone…

Standing in the corner was a handsome young man, who looked about a year or two older than Kurt. He was devastatingly good looking, with dark curls, sadly tamed by copious amounts of hair gel, and smoldering hazel eyes. He was smirking slightly as his eyes ran up and down over Kurt. Kurt couldn't help but blush under his gaze.

"I'm Blaine Anderson," the boy said walking forward. "From Durmstrang" He threw a piece of paper into the fire. His entry. "I watched you play today – you were very good."

"Thanks," Kurt smiled graciously. "Do you play?"

"No – we leave that to Victor," Blaine chuckled. Kurt raised an eyebrow "We don't have Quidditch at our school," Blaine explained. "Karkaroff doesn't see the point when every team would be flattened by Krum every game."

"That must suck," Kurt said.

"Not really," Blaine said off-handley. "We have singing instead"

"Singing?" Kurt raised his other eyebrow. "You're a singer?"

"Yep," Blaine said.

"I love singing," Kurt smiled. "I used to want to do that professionally actually – like Broadway," he explained.

"Why don't you?" Blaine asked. Kurt shrugged.

"Now that I'm here… I can't imagine living without magic," he tried to explain. Blaine nodded.

"True…" he mused.

"I'm Kurt Hummel, by the way," Kurt said, realising he had forgotten to introduce himself. Blaine gave an odd smile.

"I know," he said.

"I have to go," Kurt said suddenly, realising that the others were probably wondering where he had gotten to. Blaine looked disappointed.

"I guess I'll see you around then," he said.

"Yeah."

"Good luck," Blaine said, "with the competition." He nodded to the Goblet.

"Oh yeah – you too" Kurt smiled briefly, before dashing up to the common room.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked him suspiciously.

"I was putting my name in the Goblet of Fire," he said. "And I was talking to a Durmstrang student." Hermione nodded knowingly.

"They are rather nice aren't they?" she noted. "I was talking to Victor this morning actually…"

"Victor?" Kurt asked, surprised. "Victor Krum?"

"Yes," Hermione blushed. "He was asking me about an assignment I was working on." Kurt eyed her curiously. She wasn't actually bad looking. She should try and do something with her hair sometimes…

His thoughts were cut off however by Fred and George toasting to their team's success. Kurt raised his glass with the rest of Gryffindor to their whole team. He clinked glasses with Hermione before downing his butterbeer.

111

Monday night, they were drawing the champions. Kurt was nervous – although he didn't really expect to get in. His weekend passed without event, but he kept seeing Blaine all over the castle, sending him looks with his smouldering hazel eyes – he saw Sam quite a bit too, who would always flash him one of his cute smiles. Oh well, Kurt would sigh to himself. Its not like either of them are gay anyway…

The dinner passed by quickly and afterwards when the plates were cleared, the sounds of laughter and chat died away and Dumbledore got to his feet. Madame Maxine, the headmistress of Beauxbatons and Kakaroff, the headmaster of Durmstrang, were sitting next to him and both looked just as eager and tense as Kurt to hear the names of the champions.

"I believe the Goblet is ready to make its decision" Dumbledore said "When I call the name of the champions are called, I would ask them to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table and go through to the next chamber where they will receive their first instructions."

The hall was silent with anticipation as they waited for the first name to come out. Finally, after a few minutes silence a piece of parchment flew into the air and Dumbledore skillfully caught it in is large hand.

"The first champion for Beaxbatons is…" He read in a clear, loud voice. Kurt could see the Beauxbaton's students looking very nervous "Fleur Delacour" A tall and willowy girl with long silver hair, rose and elegantly walked down the hall and through to the next chamber, while the rest of the hall politely clapped. Madame Maxine looked very pleased with the decision.

As the Goblet spat out the second piece of parchment the hall went silent.  
>"And the second champion for Beauxbaton's…" Dumbledore read out "Is Brittany Pierce" Another tall and blonde girl from Beaxbatons stood up and skipped happily down the hall, receiving some envious and hateful glares from her fellow classmates. Apparently they were very unimpressed with the decision. Madame Maxine didn't look very happy either…<p>

The polite claps (mostly from Hogwarts and Durmstang) died down once more as another piece of paper shot out of the Goblet.

"The first champion for Durmstrang is…" The Durmstrang boys sat on the edges of their seats eagerly. "Victor Krum."

"No surprises there!" yelled Ron, as a storm of applause shuddered through the room. Next to him, Hermione also looked very pleased. She wasn't the only one – Karkaroff looked like Christmas had come early…

"The second champion for Durmstrang…" Dumbeldore read out the fourth bit of parchment that he had caught "is Blaine Anderson"

Kurt couldn't help but grin as he watched the boy confidently stride up the aisle, a grin on his face as he passed his classmates who were cheering enthusiastically. Blaine caught his eye and sent him a wink, which made Kurt's face heat up. Hermione giggled and nudged his shoulder.

Silence fell over the hall once more as the first Hogwarts champion was being announced

"And the first Hogwarts champion is… Jesse St James!" Dumbledore called. Durmstrang students clapped politely and Hogwarts cheered. All the Beauxbaton's girls batted their long eyelashes at him as he saunted up the the front, tossing back his gorgeous curls.

"And the second Hogwarts champion is…" Kurt held his breath. "Kurt Hummel."

Kurt (and the rest of Hogwarts) let out a collective gasp. Was he hearing things?

"Go on." Hermione nudged his side "They called you."

"It couldn't be me…" Kurt whispered.

Ron kicked his leg, however, so he stood and walked up the aisle. Everyone was clapping, but Kurt could hear their confused murmurs. He was only a first year!

As he walked he locked eyes with Sam who looked concerned. Kurt attempted a weak smile at him, but Sam only frowned, which didn't exactly leave Kurt with any feelings of comfort.

When Kurt entered the chamber all eyes turned to him. Karkaroff was talking quietly with Krum and Blaine was sitting in an armchair, laughing at a joke that Brittany, who was sitting on the floor beside him, had told him, Fleur was sitting on a chair daintily, with her legs crossed. Madame Maxine had a hand on the arm of her chair. Jesse was standing beside her, engaged in conversation in rapid French with Fleur that ended when Kurt entered the room, Dumbledore at his side. Blaine looked surprised at the entrance of Kurt and he gave him another odd smile. Jesse also looked surprised and did not give Kurt a smile.

"Well it looks like we're all here," he said pleasantly "Lets get on with it shall we. The first task is designed to test your daring, so we aren't going to tell you what it is. Courage, in the face of the unknown is a very important quality in a wizard." He told them all. "The champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete tasks in the tournament . The champions are to face to the task with nothing but their wands . You will receive information about the second task once the first is over. There are four tasks – one champion being eliminated in each round, leaving only three to compete in the final challenge. Any questions?" All the champions shook their heads. "Very well. I suggest you all go to bed. I am sure your respective houses and school's are very eager to celebrate you and we will no longer deprive them of the opportunity to make as much mess and noise as possible," he said, his blue eyes twinkling.

Karkaroff led Krum and Blaine out the door. Blaine shot Kurt a swift wink before he left, leaving Kurt's poor heart racing. Madame Maxine ushered her own students out the door. Kurt glanced at Jesse who nodded, and they left together.

"So, I guess we're playing against each other again," Jesse said with a slight smile.

"I guess so," Kurt said.

"Congratulations on being chosen – you're having a busy year aren't you," Jesse mused "First year… exams… Hogwarts champion… Quidditch… congratulations on the win, by the way."

"Thanks," Kurt said, feeling strange. From what he had heard this was unusual behaviour from Jesse. He had heard that Jesse, whilst being (evidently) incredibly good looking, intelligent and talented, was also awfully conceited and a womanizer…

"I guess I'll see you around," he said as they reached the Gryffindor common room.

"I guess so," Kurt said. He gave the password to the Fat Lady who swung forward revealing the celebrations hat had already begun.

"Lets hear it for the Hogwarts champion!" Fred yelled as Kurt walked in. He couldn't help but grin as firecrackers were let off everywhere. It was going to be a long night…


	5. Dragons

**A/N: We meet again dear readers... haha hi :) Uhhh, sorry this chapter is a little shorter than the others, but I did feel a need to keep it seperate from the next one, which will be the first task. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed/read/story alerted so far - you guys are totally awesome ;)**

**SnazzMaster842: Ahhh I love your reviews! Your always so nice! Haha yeah, Kurt's got it pretty good, right? Uhmmm, the Jesse thing... I don't know if its really clear or not, but my sister when reading this after I posted chapter 4 pointed out that Jesse doesn't have much of an intro. SO FOR EVERYBODY READING THIS - Jesse is supposed to be very similar to his character in the show; a bit of a womaniser (a lot more so than in the show), cocky, arrogant and conceited. Very envied and rather well liked (by the girls anyway...). So uhm, sorry about that *embarrased*. **

**MissEsme: Yeah, sorry again about that :) I hope its alright in this chapter too. Haha yes, Blaine's enterance is my favourite part of the story so far :P To write anyways...**

**buddygirl1000: Glad you liked it :)**

**Jane Doe: Can I ask how? Like seriously I WANT YOUR CRITISM! Was it too rushed? What parts? And yes a love triangle... hehe**

**Anon: Thanks Anon ;) Glad you liked it**

**Uhh sorry for the lengthy A/N. I really like my reviewers... *blush* HAPPY READING :D**

_Dear Kurt_

_DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW DANGEROUS THE HEXWIZARD TOURNAMENT IS? NOW EVERY NIGHT I AM GOING TO BE WORRYING MYSELF SICK OVER YOU! _

_Hope your second week is going well,_

_Dad_

"Any idea what the first challenge is?" Ron asked him later that week at breakfast. Now that all the excitement over being chosen had died down, Kurt was feeling slightly nervous about the first task which would be next Saturday.

"Nope," Kurt grimaced, folding up his dad's letter.

"You look worried," Hermione noted.

"I am," Kurt admitted.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Harry advised. "You've got Quidditch this Saturday to think about," he reminded him. Kurt grinned at the prospect. They were facing Slytherin and Kurt couldn't wait to win again. "And then there's the Halloween feast on Sunday" Kurt had noticed all the decorations around. There were real cobwebs and giant pumpkins everywhere. The Beauxbatons girls looked less than impressed…

Kurt had been very busy all week with Quidditch practice. Wood was determined to win this game and made them practice very early every morning and late into the evenings. On top of that, Kurt still had homework, and had no time to think about the first task.

He was grateful when Saturday came, but nervous about the match. There was an added pressure against Slytherin, because none of the Gryffindor's wanted them to lose.

Luckily the conditions were good, and Snape (who hated Gryffindor) was unable to referee, so Professor Sylvester (who happened to love Kurt, ever since he promised to join the cheerleading squad that she had convinced Dumbledore to let her run after the competition was over) subbed in. Also, the seeker was out so they had to get a replacement at the last minute.

So it was no surprise that Gryffindor won.

The second time round winning felt just as good. Kurt really felt like things were turning out in his favour this year. As he walked back up to the school after his post game shower he ran into Sam.

"Hey Sam," he greeted his friend excitedly. They hadn't spoken all week.

"Hey Kurt," Sam said, frowning a little.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing," Sam lied. "You played really well today"

"Thanks… I saw you cheering for Slytherin," Kurt teased. Sam blushed.

"I was faking – you know I wanted you to win." It was Kurt's turn to blush. "I wish I was in Gryffindor," Sam admitted with a sigh. "You guys have it so good – no stupid brother's and sister's making you follow them around, no stupid reputations for something your father did and have no desire to do yourself," Sam said darkly. Kurt put a hand on his arm.

"Are you okay?" he asked him,

"Fine," Sam sighed. "Just tired… and worried"

"About what?" Kurt asked.

"You," Sam said, honestly. Kurt felt his face flame up again. "I've been worried ever since I heard you were entering… you could get killed," Sam said quietly.

"I'll be fine…" Kurt attempted to reassure him

"Do you have any idea what the first task is?" Sam asked him.

"No," Kurt admitted. "But I'm working on it"

"Excuse me." Sam and Kurt's conversation was interrupted by a smooth voice. "Can I have a word, Kurt?"

Kurt and Sam turned to see Blaine, dressed in his usual Durmstrang uniform, a frown on his face. "It's important." Kurt sighed, disappointed to have his conversation interrupted.

"No worries," Sam said. "I'll talk to you later, Kurt", Sam said patting his shoulder before leaving.

"Yes?" Kurt asked impatiently. Blaine's frown deepened.

"Dragons," he said unexpectedly.

"What?" Kurt asked, confused.

"The first task," Blaine said. "Karkaroff told us. Madame Maxine knows too and she probably told Brittany and Fleur too. Just thought you'd like to know" Kurt stared for a minute in shock.

"Wait," Kurt held up a hand. "So Jesse is the only one who doesn't know?" Blaine chuckled without humour.

"It's not Jesse I'm worried about," Blaine said. "Kurt, _dragons_," he emphasized. "Do you have any idea how _dangerous _they are?"

"Blaine, they're dragons. I think I get the picture…" Kurt said. "Now stop worrying about me!" he scolded. "Why is everybody worried about me? I can take care of myself – now I have to go and tell Jesse, so if you'll excuse me."

He turned on his heel and walked away from the boy, missing his expression of hurt and disappointment.

"Jesse!" Kurt called when he finally found Jesse in the library. Madam Pince glared at him over her spectacles. He shot her an apologetic look before rushing to a surprised Jesse's side.

"Jesse I need to talk to you!"

"Shh!" Jesse hissed. "You'll get me kicked out" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"And since when did Jesse St James care about being kicked out of the library. Since when did Jesse St James even know where the library is?"

Jesse snorted "Haha, very funny" he said sarcastically. "Like I told you before, I am _not _the person everyone thinks I am." His gaze flicked up from his book to something across the room. Before Kurt could catch who he was staring at, Jesse looked back to him. "So what did you race over to tell me ever so urgently?"

"Dragons," Kurt said. "The first task is dragons."

"Are you sure?" Jesse frowned.

"Yes," Kurt said. "Blaine told me. Karkaroff told him and Krum and he says that the Beauxbatons girls know too."

"Why how very noble of you to tell me," Jesse praised. "Although, I am concerned with the reliability of the source…"

"Blaine's reliable," Kurt insisted. Jesse laughed.

"Well of course _you _would think so," Jesse said with a smirk.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kurt asked, defensively.

"I've seen the way you look at him…" Jesse said. Kurt's eyebrows shot up.

"What?" He exclaimed. Both Jesse and Madam Pince shushed him. "Sorry," Kurt whispered.

"What do you mean the way I look at him?" Kurt repeated, keeping his voice quiet. "There's nothing going on between Blaine and I."

"Hmm," Jesse said, packing up his books. "Not yet anyway," he added with a wink. "But there will be soon," he predicted. "Especially if Blaine has anything to do with it."

"What are you-"

"Later, Hummel," Jesse said with a smirk, leaving behind an incredibly exasperated Kurt.

On his way back to the Gryffindor Common room, Kurt saw Quinn Malfoy lurking around a corner, looking oddly suspicious. In her hands was a wooden flute, which Kurt thought was odd, because she wasn't a member of the school orchestra. She saw him watching her and darted around a corner before he had a chance to ask her what she was up to. He couldn't help but notice that she was lurking dangerously close to the third floor stairwell…

**A/N: Yes. Another A/N. Just to say sorry for the last paragraph. I know it seems like its tacked on at the end, but it is actually pretty important and needed to be included. Apologies!**


	6. The First Task

**A/N: Hi again :D:D Presenting... CHAPTER SIX - THE FIRST TASK. **

**WARNING: LOTS of AVPM references and mild singing :P**

**Thanks again to all my beautiful readers and a special thanks for those of you who reviewed, I love your kind words and I try to take everything you say on board, so if you have any constructive critism or feedback, a review is always welcome :D **

**JaneDoe: Yes, I see what you mean. Thank you, for pointing that out, and I hope the others aren't too rushed. If they are, please let me know and I'll try and stretch it out better :D **

**ToLoveAgain: Your review was so sweet :) Thank you for saying that. Also, yes, but don't fear sweetie - this **_**is **_**a Klaine story, so I will keep the Hevans to a minimum (did I spell that right? :P)**

**buddygirl1004: Haha yes things are about to get **_**very **_**interesting, indeed ;)**

**Happy Reading Everybody :D:D:D:D:D**

Dragons. How the hell was Kurt supposed to get past _dragons_?

This pretty much consumed Kurt's thoughts for the next week. Harry and Ron racked their brains for what limited knowledge they had, and Hermione and Rachel searched the library, for any information they could find.

"It all depends on the task," Rachel determined one evening. "Whether you have to g_et passed _it or _kill _it are two different matters entirely."

Kurt wanted to go to Blaine to see what he had come up with, but he hadn't been able to find the boy ever since their last talk. He looked everywhere, in the library, in the dining hall – he didn't even come to meals. He finally stooped to asking Krum if he had seen him

"He is in his room, practicing," Krum said gruffly.

"For what?" Kurt asked, but Krum wouldn't say anymore.

Kurt asked Jesse if he had seen Blaine, but he hadn't either. He asked how Jesse had been going with the task and he grinned and told him that he had been spending a lot of time practicing spells that might help him fight the dragon. That was great… they were still learning simple disarming spells in his Charms class…

He had been so nervous that he felt that he really hadn't been on top of his game. They versed Ravenclaw in Quidditch that week, and they won, but only after an hour of Kurt searching for the snitch. He was glad they'd won, but felt that it wasn't his best game, and was disappointed….

They day of the competition Kurt was extremely nervous. He couldn't eat and he hadn't been able to sleep the night before. He was so nervous he put his robes on backwards and didn't notice until he had headed down the stairs and had to go back and change.

In the dining hall Kurt could see that Fleur and Brittany looked just as nervous as he did. Jesse looked suavely confident but Kurt could tell that the stress of the competition was getting to him – he had dark circles under his eyes that even his winning smile couldn't cover up. Krum looked surly as usual, and Blaine once again, didn't come for breakfast.

Many people came up to Kurt to wish him luck before the competition. He was pleased to see Sam give him a wave across the table, but wasn't able to come over for his brother beat him to it.

"You know Quinn says you won't last five minutes in the competition," he taunted. "But I think you wouldn't last five seconds at Pigfarts!" he cried. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Look Malfoy" Harry interjected "If you like Pigfarts so bloody much why don't you transfer?"

"Now you're just being cute." Draco scoffed "I CAN'T GO TO PIGFARTS. IT'S ON MAAARS, YOU NEEED A ROCKETSHIP. Do you have a rocket ship, Potter? I bet you do. You know, not all of us inherited enough money to buy out NASA when our parents died; Look at this. Rocket ship Potter. Starkid Potter. Moonshoes Potter. TRAVERSING THE GALAXY FOR INTERGALATIC TRAVELS TO PIGFARTS." Harry, Ron and Kurt sat there in horrified silence as he continued his speech.

At the end they had all come to the same conclusion- Draco Malfoy was one very messed up child.

"Hummel," Professor McGonagall appeared behind him, putting an end to Draco's speal. "The champions have to come down to into the grounds now… you have to get ready for your first task"

"Okay" Kurt said. Hermione grabbed his arm.

"Good luck Kurt!" she cried.

"Good luck" Ron and Harry chorused. Kurt thanked them all and went with Professor McGonagall.

She led him through the grounds to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, and turned to him when they reached a large tent.

"You're to go in here with the other champions" Her voice was shaking slightly "Professor Snape will be there to give you further instructions – good luck."

"Thanks," Kurt muttered. She turned on her heel and left. Kurt entered the tent.

As promised, all the other champions were inside the tent. Fleur Delacour was over in the corner sitting on a stool, looking pale and clammy, Brittany was sitting on the floor beside her, her head in between her knees. Victor Krum was looking even surlier than usual and sitting on a stool, his hands clasped together tightly. Jesse was leaning against the wall, and didn't look up when Kurt walked in, but Blaine, who had been pacing nervously, did, and gave him a brief smile before resuming his pacing.

"Now Hummel is here we shall begin," Snape said as he flapped around the tent, gesturing for the others to pay attention. Kurt slipped into the seat beside Krum. "When the crowd assembles we shall begin. Inside here" He produced a velvet black bag "are tiny models of the creatures that you are about to face! There are different… err… varieties, you see. And I have to tell you something else too – your task. Your task is to c_ollect the golden egg!" _Kurt glanced at the others. They all knew what the creatures were so this came as no surprise to them. "Ladies first" He said offering the bag to Fleur who put a shaking hand inside and drew out a

"Puff, the magic dragon," Fleur choked out, nervously. Snape nodded seriously.

"Miss Pierce?" Brittany withdrew…

"Figment. The Imaginary Dragon." She announced, her voice shaking slightly. Hmm, these didn't sound too bad, Kurt thought.

"Mr Krum?" Victor Krum pulled out his dragon

"The Reluctant Dragon," Krum muttered. Jesse was next.

"Common Welsh Green," He said quietly. Blaine was next.

"Swedish Short Snout" Blaine said solemnly. Kurt nodded to himself… these didn't sound too bad. "And that leaves you Hummel" Snape said giving the bag to Kurt, who pulled out a fierce looking model dragon "THE HUNGARIAN HORNTAIL THE MOST VICIOUS BEAST TO EVER WALK THE EARTH" Snape yelled.

"What the hell!" Kurt hissed dropping his model in horror – the Hungarian Horntail? He was going to be eaten alive! How was that even possible? The others had those little cuddly lizards whilst Kurt had the most vicious beast to ever walk the earth…

"Miss Delacour – they're ready for you" Snape said after sticking his hand out of the tent. Fleur nodded, nervously and headed out through the tent. Jesse resumed his pacing and Krum and Brittany returned to their previous positions. Snape followed Fleur out of the tent.

Kurt sank into the nearest chair, his face in his hands.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked him, sitting in the chair beside him

"No," Kurt admitted. "I have absolutely no idea what I'm going to do…" Kurt was freaking out, his hands were shaking and he was beginning to sweat. Blaine put a steady hand on Kurt's shoulders.

"Don't worry about it," he said quietly. Kurt gave him his best glare. How the hell could he not worry? He was about to go and try and steal the egg of the Hungarian Horntail, the most dangerous dragon out of all of them. He was going to be slain… "Just… play up your strengths" Blaine suggested. Kurt eyed him curiously.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"Well… what are you good at?" Blaine asked.

"Um… I'm an alright flyer, I guess…" Kurt muttered.

"Exactly" Blaine grinned "But think harder… what else are you good at?" He asked. Kurt thought about it harder "Come on, you've already told me once before…" Kurt thought back to all their previous conversations.

"Singing!" Kurt exclaimed finally "I can sing!"

"Yes!" Blaine cheered. Kurt's face faltered slightly.

"But how is that going to help me?" he asked. Blaine was about to answer when there was a large cheer coming from out of the tent.

"Fleur's finished…" Blaine muttered. Snape poked his head inside the tent.

"Anderson!" He called "You're up!" Blaine sighed.

"What am I going to do?" Kurt moaned

"Courage, Kurt. Courage." Blaine patted Kurt on the back before running out of the tent.

"Good luck," Kurt called after him.

What did Blaine mean by playing his strengths? What was he going to do? Sing to it?

Wait. He was going to sing to it!

Yes – that's what Blaine meant, he was sure of it. He would sing it a lullaby to get it to fall asleep… and then he would get the egg… that would work!

Kurt was thinking back to the lullaby's that he knew, but his thoughts were interrupted by the noise of the crowd. Blaine was finished… and by the sound of it he had succeeded.

Jesse was going next. He was finished rather quickly and judging by the cheering, he was also successful. Then went Brittany, and after was Krum.

Finally it was Kurt's turn. He wasn't ashamed to admit that he had never been so scared in his entire life. He was trembling as he gripped his wand tight.

As he exited the tent, the bright sun nearly blinded him. He scanned the arena, and all he could see were the students and teachers of the three schools excitedly cheering (or in Slytherin's case – booing) him on.

He almost forgot about the dragon. Until it roared…

Kurt jumped half a mile at the sound, and his head whipped around to face the vicious creature. Kurt gasped. It was the biggest thing Kurt had ever seen, and was extremely evil looking with large burnt red scales, and giant beady black eyes. Its tail was three times the size of Kurt. Kurt gulped and raised his wand.

"Accio, guitar!" He choked out. The crowd looked confused, as if they had misheard him.

The dragon (who looked very hungry indeed), swung his tail at Kurt who ran to the side. But the dragon got there in time, thrashing its tail against Kurt's leg, tearing open his pant leg and leaving a large scrap down the side of his leg. Soaring through the air, came his guitar, which Kurt deftly caught. The dragon swung its vicious tail again, but stopped abruptly at the sound of Kurt strumming. Kurt took advantage of the Horntail's momentary surprise and began to sing

_Hey dragon  
>you don't gotta do this<br>Lets revaluate our options  
>throw away our old presumptions<br>cause really  
>you don't wanna go through this<em>

_I spend my time at school  
>trying to be this cool guy<br>I don't know many spells  
>Still manage to do well<br>But there's only so long that can last for  
>I'm living off the glory<br>of some stupid Hexwizard story  
>I had nothing to do with<br>I just sat there and got lucky  
>so level with me buddy<br>I can't defeat thee  
>so please don't eat me<br>All I can do  
>is sing this song for you<br>Lalalalala_

Surprisingly the dragon seemed to enjoy the song. He sank into the ground a little bit and regarded Kurt with an odd look in his eye.

Suddenly the dragon appeared rather sleepy and it slumped further into the ground before finally falling asleep, closing its large eyes and breathing deeply. As it spat a little fire out Kurt dodged it and ran to the other side of the dragon, quickly, to grab the golden egg. As he held it in the air the crowd cheered wildly.

"Goodnight, Dragon," Kurt grinned.

Kurt was still grinning as he was ushered into the first aid tent. He insisted that he was fine, but Madam Pomfrey insisted on treating his leg which was now starting to ooze green pus. As he entered he noticed all the others on stretcher beds. Fleur was on the first, with a severe burn on her cheek. She was sitting up and crying into a mirror. Next to her was Jesse who was lying on the bed, shirt removed, as the nurse attended to a giant gash across his chest. Kurt winced at the sight. He wasn't a fan of blood…

Next to Jesse was Krum who was sitting upright, his head bandaged, looking surly as usual. On his right was Blaine who grinned up at the sight of Kurt, in spite of the black eye that was beginning to form on his left eye.

"Hey," Blaine greeted him as Kurt was ushered into the bed next to his. "I heard your song – good job."

"Thanks," Kurt beamed. "How did you go?"

"Eh," Blaine shrugged. "I got the egg" He gestured to the golden egg that was sitting on the bedside table "And who needs two eyes?" Kurt's eyes widened.

"It'll heal won't it?" he gasped. Blaine chuckled.

"Of course," he grinned. "Don't worry about it." Kurt sighed in relief.

"Champions to the arena!" A voice called over the loud speaker. Madam Pomfrey scowled.

"Honestly," she snapped. "No regard for health… Hummel, Anderson, Krum, and Delacour – you're free to go."

"I can't go out like this," Fleur moaned.

Despite her protests, they all went out into the arena to receive their results.

"Where's St James?" Sue Sylvester, who was doing to commentary asked

"He's getting his chest stitched up," Blaine said.,

"Wuss," Sue snorted. Blaine raised an eyebrow "When I was in the Nazi's they operated open heart surgery on me and I was back out on the field within an hour" Kurt highly doubted that but in an effort to stay in her good books, he nodded along, feigning interest.

"Miss Delacour!" Dumbledore called through the mega speaker. The three judges – Dumbledore, Karkaroff, Madam Maxine, and Ludo Bagman (the head of the department for Magical Games and Sports) each awarded her their marks. Dumbledore gave her a six and a half, Karkaroff a six and a half, Madam Maxine a nine and a half and Bagman, a seven.

Then it was Krum's turn. Dumbledore awarded him an eight and a half, Madame Maxine a six and a half, Karkaroff a ten (the two headmaster's of the foreign schools were clearly biased) and Bagman a nine.

Next was Jesse (Kurt noted his scores so he could tell him later). Dumbledore gave him an eight and a half, Karkaroff a six, Madam Maxine a seven, and Bagman an eight and a half.

Blaine was next. Dumbledore gave him eight and a half, Madam Maxine gave him a seven, Karkaroff gave him a ten and Bagman gave him a nine. He was winning!

Last was Kurt (Brittany was not awarded any points because she failed to complete the task). He held his breath as the judges gave their scores. Dumbledore gave him nine and a half, Madam Maxine gave him an eight, Karkaroff (reluctantly) gave him seven and a half, and Bagman gave him a ten! He was winning!

The crowd cheered wildly for all of them, but maybe it was Kurt's imagination, or just wishful thinking, but it sounded like they were cheering hardest for him.

After the points were given, Bagman ushered them all back into the champions tent for a few more words.

"Well done, all of you. You've all got a nice long break until the second task which isn't until the twenty fourth of February. The clue for this one is in your hands." The all eyed the golden eggs they were still carrying "They open –see the hinges- and to figure out the next task you will have to solve the clue inside. All clear?" They nodded. "Well done!" He repeated before heading back out of the tent.

Blaine and Fleur and Krum followed Bagman out of the tent, Blaine, shooting Kurt a quick wink as he past, leaving Kurt blushing just a little bit.

After collecting his own bag, he made a quick visit to Jesse to reveal his scores to him.

"Dammit," Jesse breathed. "Stupid dragon. I can't believe I got the same score as Fleur… oh well, there's still the second challenge. Congrats Hummel, on coming first" Jesse congratulated him "I guess you win again" Kurt smirked, remembering his triumphant win against Huffelpuff "don't expect it to become a habit, though" Jesse warned.

Suddenly the flaps of the hospital tent flew open and Finn, Rachel, Hermione, Ron and Harry all came rushing in, enveloping him in a large bear hug.

"I don't like to lose," Jesse finished, whispering more to himself than to Kurt, who couldn't hear him anyway. As he said this he felt his eyes flicker to one of Kurt's friends in particular… no. he did not like to lose.

Together, Kurt and his friends made their way up to the Gryffindor common rooms. However, they were stopped in the entrance hall, by one Sam Malfoy.

"Hey Kurt," Sam called.

"You guys go ahead," Kurt insisted. Hermione and Rachel both shot him meaningful looks, whilst the others looked confused. However, they all complied and soon the hall was empty apart from the two of them.

"You did great today," Sam told him, looking at his feet.

"Thanks," Kurt beamed.

"I didn't know you could sing like that…" Sam said.

"There are lots of things you don't know about me," Kurt said, a little surprised at the bold flirty tone, his voice took on. Sam finally met his eyes.

"There are lots of things I'd like to find out," he said. Kurt felt his cheeks flame.

"Like what?" He asked quietly. Sam shrugged.

"Your favourite colour… favourite movie… favourite food… whether or not you'd like me to kiss you…" Kurt's heart raced.

"Well…" Kurt whispered, taking a step closer. "Red… High School Musical… Red Vines… and yes. I really, really would."

Sam grinned and took one small step closer, diminishing all space between them, by pressing his lips softly against Kurt's. Kurt felt his stomach somersaulting. Sam Malfoy was kissing him! He was having his first kiss!

When Sam pulled back Kurt gasped a little bit. Sam chuckled.

"Wow," Kurt breathed.

"Wow," Sam repeated. Neither of them could stop smiling.

"Kurt!" Rachel's voice called from the stairs. She caught sight of them and gasped. "Sorry!" she squeaked. "Never mind." She ran back the other way. Kurt sighed and Sam chuckled.

"I guess you have to go…" Sam said.

"Yeah," Kurt breathed. "I guess so." Sam planted one more kiss to Kurt's lips and turned around and headed back towards the dungeons, leaving Kurt gasping just a little bit in the corridor as he watched the beautiful boy walk off.

Soon enough, Kurt made his way back up to the common rooms. Oh, he was definitely in the mood for celebration!

**A/N: *evil laughter* **


	7. The Yule Ball

**A/N: Hi guys :):) I'm watching A Very Potter Sequal, as I'm uploading this, so I'm feeling pretty totally awesome :) Haha.**

**Alright. Before I begin I have something to confess. I'm fourteen years old (fifteen in five months). I really am still learning how to write. This is why I really want feedback/constructive critism for this story. I've written quite a few fanfic's before, but I'm actually really trying to make this one good, so if you guys have ANY things you want to point out, or problems with my writing or whatever, I'm cool with it. Seriously. Please let me know. **

**Okay. Now that that's over...**

**Thank you to everybody who has read this story so far - and especially those who have reviewed. I love all of you, and the reviews, honestly, make my day :D**

**SnazzMaster842: Thank you :D I am so glad you liked it. I love putting in all the AVPM references too, and I sometimes worry that they aren't as humorous to others as they are to me, so it's nice to hear somebody likes them too XD Hehe, quick enough update for you ;)**

**buddygirl1004: Don't worry, Klaine is still and always will be endgame. Sorry, this chapter may or may not have Hevans in it... *hides under a rock for shelter*. It'll be over soon, I promise! **

**Juliette Hummel-Anderson: Thank you so much for pointing that out! I tried to fix it up in this chapter, so I hope it's better. Thanks a million XD**

**Blueeyedprincess100: People really like Draco/Rachel don't they? Haha, I'll consider it. I can't make Jesse cheat on Rachie though (I love him too much), but if there is enough people wanting Rachel/Draco I'll try and make it happen :D:D**

**ChroniclesofNarniaGoTandSJA ChroniclesofNarniaGoTandSJA: Thanks for reviewing :) Yeah, not many people like Sam, huh? (LOL I shouldn't expect you to - it's a Klaine story!). Glad you like Blaine - he's my favourite 3 **

**ONE LAST THING: WHY DOES NOBODY LIKE JESSE? My own sister was reading this and she said that she liked it - EXCEPT JESSE. What is it that you guys don't like (so that I can change it)? Or do you just not like him, in general? Should I kill him off? (not even kidding...)**

**Sorry for the lengthy A/N. Hope you enjoy the story :D:D:D HAPPY READING - xxPoppy**

* * *

><p>"Hummel, Potter, Weasley! Will you pay attention!" McGonagall snapped at the three best friends who were engaged in a sword fight with their wands. Embarrassed, they pocketed their wands and turned their attention back on their teacher who was addressing their class.<p>

"Now that Hummel, Potter and Weasley have been kind enough to act their age," She shot them all angry glares, "I have something to say to you all. The Yule Ball is approaching – a traditional part of the Hexwizard tournament and an opportunity to socialise with our foreign guests. Dress Robes will be worn and the ball will start at eight o'clock on Christmas Day, finishing at midnight, in the Great Hall." As the bell rang McGonagall wrapped up her speech, "Now just because this is an opportunity to err… let our hair down" Laughter "it does not mean that we will tolerate any less than perfect behaviour. If any Gryffindor students embarrass Hogwarts by acting inappropriately, I will make it my duty to personally punish you. Now, Hummel I need to see you. Everyone else you may go."

Everyone gathered there things and left, leaving Kurt with his head of house.  
>"You wanted to see me, Professor?" Kurt said, approaching her desk. She nodded.<br>"Hummel, the champions and their partners-"  
>"Wait" Kurt interrupted her, "partners?"<br>"Yes," Professor McGonagall glared at him "Your partners. Your _dance partners_:" Oh. She meant dates… "Well, traditionally the champions and their partners open the ball."  
>"Oh," Kurt said.<br>"Yes. Now, I believe that I can rely on you to bring a date, Hummel and dance… well…"  
>"I can dance, Professor." Kurt assured her. Professor McGonagall let out a sigh of relief.<br>"Well then. That's good. We'll be giving everyone dancing lessons, anyway. Thank you, Hummel, you may go" She excused him.

As Kurt left the room his thoughts were full of Sam. He wondered whether or not they would be allowed to go together…

* * *

><p>For the rest of the week the Yule Ball was all anybody could talk of.<p>

"Who did you want to go with, Harry?" Kurt asked his friend as they sat together at dinner.  
>"Uhm… I dunno." Harry blushed. Ron nudged Kurt<br>"Harry's in love with Tina Cohen Chang," Ron whispered "She's in Ravenclaw." Kurt glanced over to where Ron was pointing. Sitting down were three very pretty girls, who he presumed were Cho and her best friends.  
>"Reckon we should set them up?" Kurt whispered back. Ron nodded.<br>"Lets go." he said.

They made their way over to where Cho and her friends were sitting.  
>"Conichuwa, Tina Cohen Chang" Kurt bowed respectively to the pretty Asian. The girl looked him up and down with a bitch, please expression.<br>"Bitch, I aint Tina Cohen Chang" She snapped her fingers sassily.  
>"Racist brother!" Ron yelled, smacking him on the head "That's Lavender Brown! <em>That's <em>Tina Cohen Chang" He guestured to the pretty southern looking girl sitting beside her.  
>"Oh, sorry." Kurt apologised, sending Ron a glare as he rubbed his hair. How the hell was he supposed to know that the girl with the Asian name wasn't actually Asian.<br>"Howdy, Kurt Humme.l" Tina Cohen Chang greeted him happily, her voice dripping in a southern accent.  
>"Hi," Kurt said "I was wondering… do you have a date to the Yule Ball?" Tina laughed.<br>"Sorry hun, but I gots my eye on somebody else." She winked. Kurt opened his mouth in protest.  
>"Oh I wasn't-" Ron nudged him.<br>"That's cool." Ron said casually "He's used to rejection." Kurt gaped as Ron pulled him from the table of giggling girls.

"What the hell?" Kurt asked when he was a fair distance away from the Ravenclaw table.  
>"We just found out she likes Harry!" Ron said happily, "She's 'gots her eye on somebody' – Harry!" Kurt's eyes widened and he fist bumped Ron.<br>"Lets go tell him" Kurt said, excitedly.

* * *

><p>"Hey Sam, who do you think the ugliest girl in school is?" Draco asked his brother as they lounged in the Slytherin common room.<br>"Uh…" Sam considered this "Winky." He decided. Draco thought about it.  
>"Hmm true…" He turned to his sister "Who do you think, Quinnie?"<br>"Buckbeak" She said decidedly.  
>"True, true" Draco agreed "Obscure… well do you know who I think the ugliest girl at Hogwarts is? Hermione Granger." He said, "If I had to put her on a scale of one to ten – with one being really ugly, and ten being beautiful, I'd give her… a seven and a half. No… an eight. But definitely no higher than a nine point eight, there's always room for improvement!" Sam snorted.<br>"Jesus, Draco. If you like her so much why don't you ask her?" Sam asked.  
>"I wouldn't be caught dead with that mudblood. Besides, I'm taking Santana Lopez." He announced proudly. Quinn wrinkled her nose.<br>"Ew" She said, disgustedly.  
>"Who're you taking, Quinn?" Sam asked.<br>"Victor Krum" She announced promptly.  
>"Did he ask you?" Sam asked.<br>"No" Quinn said off handedly "Well… not yet" Sam chuckled.  
>"Who're you taking?" Draco asked Sam, who blushed, thinking of the boy he wanted to take.<br>"I don't know yet…" He said. Quinn smirked.  
>"But you know who you want to take" She pushed.<br>"Well…yeah" Sam admitted.  
>"Who?" Quinn asked, excited.<br>"Kurt Hummel" Sam said quietly. Quinn and Draco frowned.  
>"Sam…" Quinn said quietly, "I don't think that's a good idea."<br>"Why not?" Sam asked with a frown "He's my boyfriend… well… sort of"  
>"Dad won't be happy…" Sam frowned.<br>"What's dad got to do with any of this?" He demanded.  
>"He's going to be there" Draco told him "He's the guest judge for the second challenge." Quinn informed him.<br>"Why is this the first I've heard of this?" Sam demanded.  
>"We only just found out this morning," Quinn said, "And look… Sam… he doesn't even know that you're… you know… he won't like it. He'll… he'll make sure Kurt doesn't get through to the third round." Sam realised that they were right. He just didn't want to believe it.<br>"I guess your right," He admitted with a deep sigh, "But who else can I take?" He asked  
>"Sam," Draco said with a snort, "We'll get you somebody"<p>

Sam sighed. He wasn't so sure he wanted to go with anybody else…

"Ugh," Draco groaned "These dances are stupid. You know, they don't even have dances at Pigfarts. All of the noise would disturb Rumbleroar's slumbering cubs."

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry wasn't a quiet girl. She was loud, overdramatic, a little crazy, determined and ambitious. She was a talented witch and a Charms prodigy. She was muggle born, which gave her and Hermione a special bond from the start, and they were best friends. She got straight A's in all her classes and got on well with most of her house, and was close friends with Kurt, Ron, Harry, Hermione (obviously) and Finn. She was known for wearing cute custom made Ravenclaw legwarmers.<p>

She wasn't Jesse's usual type. But for some strange reason he was drawn to the girl…

"Hey Rachel!" Jesse St James called down the hall. Rachel turned in surprise. Jesse St James was talking to her? She pushed a strand of brown hair behind her ear nervously.

"Hi Jesse," She said "Can I help you?"

"Yes." Jesse breathed excitedly "You can, actually." If Rachel didn't know better she could have sworn that Jesse looked nervous. "Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?" He asked in a rush. Rachel dropped all her books in fright. She bent down and scurried to pick them all up. Jesse leant down to help her.

"Don't – worry." She said quickly

"Its fine." He said, picking them up in a neat pile

"Thanks." She murmured

"So?" He asked her hopefully "Do you want to go to the ball with me?"

"Jesse…" Rachel said quietly "I can't."

"Why not?" Jesse demanded

"Because I already said yes to somebody else…" She whispered. Jesse's jaw dropped.

"Who?"

"Finn… " She said

"Finn Hudson?" Jesse sneered "You're going with _Finn Hudson_? Why would you go with that loser?."

"He's not a loser…" Rachel whispered, looking at the ground. She didn't want to go with him – she only said yes because she didn't think anybody else would ask her. But she thought it was unfair the way people picked on him – he was a nice guy.

"If you say so." Jesse said with a sneer, shoving her books into her hands.

And he stalked off in the other direction, leaving Rachel to sob silently in the hall.

There had been no doubt in Jesse's mind that she would say yes. He had only left it so late because he had been trying to work up the courage to ask her, and didn't even consider the possibility that she would be asked by somebody else…

Oh well. Thirty girls had already asked him this morning. He would have no trouble finding a date.

Problem was, the only girl he had even thought about asking was now standing alone in the corridor crying her little heart out.

* * *

><p>As they were approaching the end of term, everyone was busy with exams. Kurt was relieved when they were over. He was confident in his Charms, HPE, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Muggle Studies, but was a little worried about his other classes.<p>

As the holidays began, Kurt was staying at the school for the holidays, as did most of Hogwarts. During these winter weeks, days of sunshine were scarce, so they took advantage of them while they could. Kurt took to walking the grounds by himself, looking out over the river.

"Kurt!" Kurt turned at the sound of his name to see Sam over on the glittering grass, the rays shining across the green blades. When Kurt reached him he plopped down on the ground and spread out comfortably, soaking up the rays of sunshine.

"How are you?" Sam asked, stroking the boy's perfect hair. Kurt closed his eyes and sank against Sam's chest.

"Great," He breathed "You?"

"Perfect." Sam murmured. "The weather's lovely"

"Is that the only reason?" Kurt teased, twisting his face so he could see the boy.

"No… not entirely," Sam chuckled "Partially you." Kurt swatted him and Sam pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Mmm…" Kurt sighed, closing his eyes sleepily

They lay there for a little while like that, enjoying the sunshine and general laziness of the afternoon. Sadly, time caught up to them and as the sun set they had to head back up to the castle. Kurt threaded his hand through Sam's and Sam grinned.

"I really like you Kurt." Sam said softly. Kurt felt his heart race.

"I really like you too." Kurt admitted shyly. Sam pecked his cheek again. It felt nice, holding his hand, as if he were his. And he was.

As they entered the Great Hall, sadly Sam dropped his hand and went and sat at his own table, Kurt heading for his own. He sat next to Ron and Harry who were moaning about being dateless.

At Ron and Kurt's insistence Harry had asked Tina to the Yule Ball that morning, but she had said already said yes to Jesse St James (who asked her after Rachel said no – but no one knew about that).Now Harry was drowning his sorrows in his pumpkin juice, believing that he was a fool to think that Tina ever had feelings for him. The whole Yule Ball seemed more trouble than it was worth…

"We just have to man up and do it!" Ron declared "I say we have to return from at least dinner tonight, with dates" Kurt and Harry nodded in agreement.

At lunch Kurt eyed Sam across the hall. Sam caught his eye and grinned. Kurt smiled back. He shouldn't be worried. Of course Sam would say yes… right?

"Hey Hermione," Ron suddenly interrupted Kurt's train of thought "You're a girl, right?" Uh oh. Kurt thought. Ron was about to be rejected…

"Nice observation." Hermione snapped

"So you can go with Harry or me?" Ron assumed

"No I can't." Hermione said

"Why not?" Ron asked

"Because I already have a date." Ron snorted

"All right," He grinned "I'm sorry. I know you're a girl. So will you go to the Yule Ball with me?" Hermione blushed pink

"I told you," She said "I already have a date." Ron frowned

"Who?" He demanded

"None of your business," She snapped "Now if you will excuse me." She said storming off

"She doesn't have a date." Ron chuckled. Kurt frowned, thinking back to the conversation he and Hermione had had the night of his first Quidditch match…

"_They are rather nice aren't they" She noted "I was talking to Victor this morning actually…"_

"Actually, she does." Kurt said

"Oh yeah? Who?" Ron asked

"That's not for me to say," Kurt said "But she does have one" Kurt insisted. Ron shook his head.

"I'll believe that when I see it." He said, tucking into his lunch with his usual enthusiasm. Harry gave Kurt a look that said meh-what-are-ya-gonna-do look and shrugged turning to his own lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ugh, sorry about the line spacing (it's out of whack again :S) - I'll try and fix it for the next chappie :) Hope you guys liked it.**


	8. Dance Lessons

**A/N: Sorry guys! This is a shorter chapter than usual... but there's Klaine 33 development! *squeal*. Haha, only I would get this excited about my own story :P**

**Thanking all of you who have read/followed/story alerted/favourited/author alerted/author favourited and especially reviewed so far. I love all of you XD I'mma do a DCriss and hug my computer... *hug*. Haha, I actually did... there! Now I've hugged all of you :D:D**

**Another special thanks to my reviewers...**

**Jane Doe: Love/Hate... okay, I can deal with that :D:D **

**SnazzMaster842: I'm awesome? You're awesome! Thank you, your reviews are always so sweet :D Don't worry too much about Kurt ;) I'm sure he'll have a great time... *evil laughter* K, I promise not to kill of Kurtie. I don't think I could do that :S Haha, no worries. I'm back at school tomorrow, so the updates might not be so quick, sorry, but I'll do the best I can XD**

**ChroniclesofNarniaGoTandSJA: :O Another Jesse fan! *squeal*. He's my fave character, which is why I have a compulsive need to bring him into every story... haha, anyway; I've tried to add more description to this chapter (not sure how well that turned out...), and I'll continue to do so :D Thanks for your advice! **

**littlelostsheep: *GASP* you like Sam? Wow... that's cool! I thought everybody hated him. I like him too :D I'm glad you liked the Durmstrang thing, I was worried that people wouldn't. Yay! I'm glad I did his supermegafoxyawesomeness justice! **

**Juliet Hummel-Anderson: K. I hope it's all good in this chapter :) I did try and fix it up! Don't fret, Blainey boy is in this chapter ;) I couldn't leave him out for too long!**

**ToLoveAgain: Yes! Another Jesse fan!**

**Presenting... CHAPTER 8 *DUN DUN DUN*. Happy Reading :):) Don't forget - any constructive critism you can think of is always appreciated! Don't be afraid :D**

**Love beyond love (to steal my beautiful Violet's catch phrase) you all! xx Poppy**

* * *

><p>"Hey Sam!" Kurt called down the corridor. Before Sam had a chance to turn and intercept the boy, he was dragged from behind into an empty classroom. He let out a surprised cry.<p>

"What's going on?" He asked as Kurt pushed him into a desk.

"We need to talk," Kurt said, sliding into the seat beside him.

"What about?" Sam asked grabbing Kurt's soft hands, in his own.

"Sam… willyougototheYuleBallwithme," Kurt blurted out.

"Sorry?" Sam said, confused. "I didn't quite catch that."

"I said will you go to the Yule Ball with me. As my date…" Kurt said slower, looking at the ground and blushing furiously. After a moment he met Sam's eye. Sam was wearing an expression of great sadness.

"I… can't," Sam said, finally. Kurt could hear the regret in his voice.

"Why not?" Kurt whispered, hurt filling his blue eyes.

"Because… my dad will be there… and he doesn't know… that I'm gay…" Sam admitted. Kurt's expression softened.

"You haven't told him yet?" Kurt asked.

"No," Sam said, "and I kind of don't plan to." Kurt gasped.

"What? Ever?" He asked incredulously.

"Well… obviously not never. But not now. Not until I'm moved out and I've moved onto my own life. As long as I'm living under their roof, it's their rules," Sam said.

"And what's 'their rules'?" Kurt asked, not entirely sure he wanted the answer.

"That gay is bad… muggle heritage is bad…the dark side is the only side…" Sam explained, obviously not wanting to go into too much detail.

"And you're okay with that?" Kurt asked, shocked at his matter of fact tone.

"No," Sam said, "But that's the way it is." Kurt frowned at the finality of that statement.

"So as long as you're living with your dad you have to pretend that you're straight and you think muggle born witches and wizards are scum," Summed up Kurt, still outraged.

"Pretty much, yeah. And muggles altogether…" Sam said.

"What about the dark side? Does he think you're going to be a death eater too?" Kurt demanded. Sam winced.

"Kurt… The Dark Lord's gone. At least for now… I think – I hope – that if he ever does return to power, that I'll be out of home by then, and can choose the life I want for myself." Sam said. Kurt shook his head in disbelief.

"That's crazy. So at home do you like, pretend to be a Voldermort supporter?" Sam flinched at the name.

"Yes…" Sam admitted. Kurt's face turned to horror. "But I'm not," He added quickly "I mean, I would never-"

"How do you know?" Kurt asked his eyes filling with tears. "You call him the Dark Lord too…" Sam looked like Kurt had slapped him.

"How do I know?" He cried "Because I know, okay? I thought you would understand. I thought you were the one person who would stand by me and believe me when I say that I'm nothing like my parents. You were supposed to be the one who wouldn't judge me because of my family's reputation! You were supposed to see through that!" Sam yelled.

"Well I'm sorry I didn't live up to your expectations." Kurt snapped, tears of anger, hurt and disbelief, trailing down his porcelain face. He instantly regretted what he said when Sam stood up abruptly. "I'm sorry," Kurt whispered, "I didn't mean that."

"Don't bother," Sam said, his voice filling with disgust, "don't even talk to me, anymore. I don't even know who you are" Sam fled from the room, kicking over a chair as he went.

* * *

><p>After his confrontation with Sam, Kurt fled back to his dorm, flopping down on the bed and crying his heart out. They had only lasted a month. Kurt couldn't believe the way things had worked out. He had never felt like this before… he guessed it was heartbreak.<p>

He didn't go down for dinner, and he didn't go for breakfast the next morning. It was only when he had to go down for the mandatory dance lessons that he showered and tried to make himself look presentable.

Luckily, Gryffindor was doing practice with Ravenclaw. Kurt was partnered with Rachel, Ron with Tina Cohen Chang, Harry with a girl called Padma Patil, and Hermione with Mike Chang.

"Hey Kurt" Rachel greeted him sadly as they came together to practice the first dance. Kurt gave her a weak smile in return.

"You feeling down too?" He asked her. She nodded.

"I heard about you and Sam…" She said, "I'm sorry." Kurt supposed that Harry and Ron had told her. They found out the hard way when they asked what was wrong, and Kurt spent an hour sobbing into their chests. Kurt expected that he had made them uncomfortable, but neither of them said anything about it to him. If that wasn't friendship, Kurt didn't know what was.

"Me too…" Kurt said, as they waltzed. "What happened with you?" He asked in an abrupt change in conversation, not really wanting to talk about Sam any longer.

"You won't believe me." Rachel said sadly.

"I promise I will!" Kurt insisted. Rachel took a deep breath before admitting her dilemma.

"You know how Finn asked me to the ball?" Kurt nodded "Well… Jesse St James asked me, too." Kurt gasped, stepping on Rachel's foot in shock.

"No!" He cried .

"Yes." Rachel nodded, wincing in pain from the impact of Kurt's school shoes. "And I had to say no because it wouldn't be fair to Finn when I'd already said yes, but… I really like him" She admitted,

"I've had a crush on him for ages, but I never thought he knew my name. I mean… he's a third year… and really handsome and popular and he could have any girl in the school. And now…" She sighed.

"He's going with Tina Cohen Chang" Kurt finished, recalling the discussion they had had at lunch the day before yesterday.

"My life's a mess." Rachel whispered. Kurt nodded sympathetically.

"I know;" He assured her, "Mine too."

* * *

><p>"Ugh." Quinn moaned. She had been paired with Finn Hudson for the dance lesson and couldn't wait to get away. All he had done was talk about Rachel Berry… that freak.<p>

Life wasn't working for her. She had finally decided to just ask Victor herself – but he already had a date! She had never been so humiliated… and now she had nobody to go with.

She looked over the room scanning for potential dates. Even Finn Hudson had a date! The only two people dateless were her and her loser brother who was dancing with Lauren Zises and moping about breaking up with his boyfriend or whatever.

After the dance lesson she walked down to the lake, something she never did. But she just wanted some time alone…

No such luck.

"Hey," A voice beside her said. She jumped in fright and turned to see an unfamiliar boy standing next to her.

"Hi," She breathed. The boy was pretty good looking, with soft brown eyes and a dark haired mowhawk.

"I'm Noah Puckerman. From Durmstrang." The good looking boy introduced himself. Quinn nodded. She had gathered that much. If he was from Hogwarts surely she would have noticed him before…

"I'm Quinn Malfoy."

* * *

><p>Dance lesson over, Kurt was heading down to the Great Hall. He walked quickly, having not eaten in about a day, and was starving. He was alone – the others had gone ahead since he was kept behind by Professor McGonagall once more to discuss an assignment. His black school shoes clicked against the stone floors beneath him, the sound resonating of the castle walls, the sound almost deafening in the silence caused by the absence of all other students. Suddenly, Kurt heard a second clicking of shoes. Somebody was coming…<p>

"Hey Kurt!" Kurt turned around to face the possessor of the velvet voice. Kurt smiled faintly at the handsome boy as he jogged to catch up to him. He looked amazing as usual. Kurt was still to understand how he managed to look like a model in his Durmstrang uniform – the others all looked like soldiers. Blaine totally pulled off the military look…

"Hey Blaine…" Kurt said. He hadn't spoken to Blaine since the first task, but the truth was he wasn't really in the mood for talking to anyone. Kurt guessed that Blaine wanted to talk about the second task, something Kurt hadn't even thought about - their pathetic excuse of a clue seemingly unsolvable.

"I wanted to ask you," There was an odd smile on Blaine's face which made Kurt wonder if this really was about the second task after all. Blaine took a deep breath, "Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?"

If Kurt had to pin down a sentence that he had least expected to come from Blaine's mouth, that would have been it.

"Oh…um," Blaine said awkwardly, obviously mistaking Kurt's surprise, "It's okay if you don't want to or if you're going with Sam or whatever-"

"No," Kurt held up a hand "No… me and Sam aren't going together" I wish, Kurt added in his head. Although after the previous day he wasn't so sure if that was true. "I asked him but he said no." Kurt instantly turned red after saying that, regretting his words.

"Oh." Blaine said, considering this. "Well, if you want to make him jealous…" Blaine held out his hands. Kurt eyed him in surprise.

"Are you asking me to use you to make another guy jealous?" Kurt asked him, unsurely. Blaine thought about this.

"Yup" He decided. Kurt frowned.

"Blaine… it would be wrong for me to go with you… I like Sam." Kurt said sadly, realising that this was true. He wasn't over him yet.

"And I like singing." Blaine shrugged.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Kurt said, laughing a little, in surprise. He was finding himself surprised a lot in this conversation.

"Exactly," Blaine grinned, "The two have nothing to do with each other. So do you want to go with me or not – I want to go, no matter the circumstance." Kurt couldn't help but smile. How could he say no? Especially when Blaine was bestowing the full power of his mesmerising hazel eyes on his poor weakened heart.

"Sure" Kurt said, shrugging.

"Excellent," Blaine grinned.

"I'll see you later." Kurt said, walking into the Great Hall, smiling in spite of himself.

If he had of looked back he would have seen Blaine doing a cute little victory jig. It was a good thing the halls were deserted…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so the fight scene was poorly done, I am aware. I had real trouble writing it, so I apologise for that :S Also, in the scene between Blaine/Kurt did Blaine seem... desperate? I didn't think so, but somebody who shall remain nameless, was checking over this for me and that's what she thought. My reasoning was that he just really wanted to go with Kurt... so I'm sorry if it came off that way - it wasn't my intention. **

**Thanks for reading :D:D**


	9. Merry Christmas!

**A/N: Hellooo everyone XD I hope you are all as excited for this chapter as I am - IT'S CHRISTMAS! And more importantly, the Yule Ball :D**

**Before you begin, I'd like to start off with my two apologies. Firstly, I know the other updates have been really quick, but they'll be slightly less quick because I'm now at school :P I'll try and get the next one up by Monday (I promise!). **

**Secondly, this wasn't proof read by anyone but myself so if it's not as good as the others, sorry!**

**Thanks as usual to all my beautiful readers and reviewers. You guys are totally awesome! **

**Neko Konojo: Haha, yay! Puck is in! **

**Jane Doe: So do I... so do I... **

**ToLoveAgain: Oh good! I was worried :S I'm glad you're enjoying it :) And yes! Somebody else who appreciates Jesse for the supermegafoxyawesomehot BAMF stick of pure awesomeness that he is! I love Jonathan Groff, I think he's one of the kindest and most sincere people in the world! So glad somebody else sees that :D:D Klaine development! You love reading it - I love writing it XD **

**BuddyGirl1004: Haha I love Quick! Couldn't resist putting them in XD Ahhh! That's embarrassing! STUPID WORD 2011 NOT PICKING THAT UP! Ugh I took Japanese for three years... so humiliated :( **

**JulietHummel-Anderson: Oh yay! I'm so glad you like (or love *squeal*) it :D**

**littlelostsheep: I'll try and bring Puck in a bit more for you, then :) YES KLAINE AT THE YULE BALL - SO FREAKING PUMPED! **

**Warning: Two subtle *cough cough* AVPM references, lots of courage, The Yule Ball and Christmas! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The week before the Yule Ball, the students were allowed to visit Hogsmede to get new dress robes. Kurt went with Rachel, Ron, Hermione and Harry. Harry and Ron had managed to get dates (Padma and Pavarti Patil) and Kurt was insistent that they let him choose their dress robes.<p>

Kurt hated to admit it but he was a little excited. He really liked Blaine; he was nice, and funny and not bad to look at… and he had really helped him with the first challenge. He was a good friend.

He knew that none of his friends (except Hermione) were going with people they wanted to. So they all had to look extra fabulous to make the people that they wanted to go with jealous.

That was the plan.

* * *

><p>Christmas. Usually for Christmas Kurt and his Dad went and visited his mother's family. Kurt always loved Christmas; presents, family, yummy food, Quidditch and the only time of the year he got to see magic. He was sad that he was spending Christmas away from home (Burt wasn't too happy either…) but excited, nevertheless.<p>

He woke up early at the sound of Harry yelling.  
>"Whazzagoinon?" Ron asked sleepily.<br>"Uh… just Dobby the houself." Kurt opened his eyes to see Dobby the houself on Harry's bed, presenting him with a parcel of odd socks. Kurt snorted and eyed the pile of presents at the end of his bed. He sincerely hoped that his own gifts would be more satisfactory. "Go back to sleep," Harry muttered.  
>"Nah," Kurt said, rubbing his eyes "Presents."<p>

He grabbed his presents for Harry and Ron and chucked them at their beds. They both thanked him and began to unwrap.

The first present Kurt had was from Harry. It was a book on Quidditch through the ages, and he thanked him fervently. Ron had gotten him boxes of lollies; Chocolate Frogs, Bernie's Bott's Every Flavour Beans and Redvines which he eagerly opened, tossing one to both Harry and Ron. He helped himself to a chocolate frog, with Dumbledore's card in it…

_Albus Dumbledore, currently Headmaster of Hogwarts. Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindlewald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood and his work on alchemy with his partner Nicholas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling. _

He also had presents from Hermione (an ostrich feathered Quill), Rachel (a CD of original Broadway Tunes – she shared his love for musicals, too), his dad (a burberry coat that he had told him he desperately wanted – he remembered!). Surprisingly there was a gift from Blaine too, with a note attached.

He unwrapped it carefully to find the cutest silver scarf, with the word COURAGE stiched in white cursive. Kurt wrapped it around his neck. It was impossibly soft and warm. Kurt had always loved scarves…

He opened the note eagerly.

_For when I'm not around to remind you…_

_Xx Blaine_

Those two little xx's sent Kurt's heart aflutter. He pinned the note to his board with a satisfatisied smile, completely missing the knowing smirks exchanged by Harry and Ron.

* * *

><p>The rest of Kurt's day was amazing. He, Harry and Ron had spent hours having a massive snowball fight down by the lake, with Ron's brothers. Hermione and Rachel were with them for a little while but left early to get ready.<p>

"Who're you going with?" Ron shouted after Hermione. Kurt rolled his eyes.

As it got dark they all headed upstairs to get ready themselves. Kurt spent about an hour on his hair before he was satisfied it was perfect. His dressrobes were a silvery grey blue colour and made his eyes look amazing. He knew he looked hot. Harry and Ron didn't look too bad either. The dress robes Kurt had picked out for them were quite nice…

Harry and Ron were meeting their dates in the common room and Kurt watched them go first. Blaine was picking him up outside the common room (he wasn't in Gryffindor so he wasn't allowed to go in). As Kurt exited the Portrait Hole he noticed Blaine leaning against a wall, waiting. Kurt had to admit that his stomach swooped at the sight of him. He looked amazing.

His dress robes were a very dark violet, and his hair was gelled to perfection. His hazel eyes were smouldering as usual as he gazed at Kurt and gave him an admiring smile which sent shivers down Kurt's spine.

"You look amazing," Blaine told him. Kurt blushed.

"Thanks," He muttered. "So do you," Blaine grinned.

"Thanks," He said, taking his arm. Kurt looked up in surprise. "Even if you are only using me to make Malfoy jealous, this is a real date. So you get to hold my arm." Kurt couldn't help but smile.

When they reached the Great Hall, Kurt was struck by how amazing it looked. The decorations were beautiful.

As the ball started, the champions were required to dance for the opening. Blaine led Kurt out onto the floor with the other champions. Kurt could see Hermione, who looked very pretty in soft periwinkle blue robes, and Krum who looked very enthusiastic about his partner. He could also see Ron eyeing them, unhappily.

Harry, by Ron's side was looking at Tina, who was being guided onto the floor by Jesse St James who looked very dashing in expensive looking classic black dress robes, his hair styled to perfection. He smiled perfectly, but Kurt noticed his eyes flickering towards Rachel.

Rachel was standing on the side, watching the gathering of the champions, looking very pretty indeed in robes of bright yellow, daisies in her hair, on the arm of Finn Hudson who had a big grin on his face.

Around them, Brittany was on the arm of her date, Mike Chang, and Fleur Delacour was accompanied by Roger Davies. Both the Ravenclaw boys looked pretty chuffed to have such beautiful dates.

As the waltz began, Kurt allowed Blaine to lead him as he and the other couples danced. Kurt found that Blaine was a very good dancer, and Kurt was enjoying himself.

When the dance was over, other couples joined in with the next dance. As Kurt and Blaine waltzed across the floor Kurt could see Finn attempting to twirl Rachel around and standing on her feet. She winced and shot an envious look over at Tina, who was being whirled around spectacularly by Jesse. Kurt sighed. He felt bad for his friend, he really did. But it was sort of hard too when he was having such a great time himself…

Rachel wasn't the only one not having a good time. Sam had managed to get a date in Lauren Zises, his dance partner for practice. She was an alright dancer, but Sam was definitely not in the mood for dancing. He was however, in the mood to watch Kurt and Blaine dance, with a permanent scowl etched on his face.

His father had other ideas however.

"Samuel!" He waved him over to the table he was sitting at. Sam groaned internally but complied, yanking Lauren along so that his dad wouldn't be able to yell at him fully.

"Hello, father," Sam said in his politest tone, delivering a fake smile, which his father returned.

"Why so glum, Samuel?" His father drawled "Why, you have a pretty lady on your arm, spectacular dress robes on your body and its Christmas. Cheer up, a little. " Which basically translated to "Stop scowling and making me look bad. Go dance with that girl so I don't have to talk to you any longer."

"Sure thing, dad," Sam said. He turned to Lauren. "Want to dance?"

"Sure," Lauren said eagerly. She had been begging him to dance with her all evening.

As Lauren and Sam took to the floor, Harry and Pavarti left it.

"Ooh I love this song" Pavarti protested as Harry dragged her over to the bar (non alcoholic drinks for the underage children, of course)

"Uh… no I don't like it much" Harry lied. The truth was that he just couldn't stand to be in the same space as Jesse and Tina for any longer.

Apparently Ron had the same idea (about Hermione and Krum, that is) and was already sitting at the bar with Padma, butterbeers in both of their hands, neither of them talking or looking remotely cheery.

"Cheers," Harry said to Ron, clinking his glass of butterbeer with his friend's. Parvati and Padma sighed glumly as they scanned the room for dateless guys who would dance with them. After finding one each in Artie Abrams and Matt Rutherford (the beaters of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team), they left Harry and Ron alone at the bar, to contemplate how dreadful this evening had turned out to be.

At nine, there was a break from the dancing as everybody assembled for the feast.

Apparently Hogwarts specialised in awkward seating arrangements…

At the champions table, sat Dumbledore, Karkaroff, Madam Maxine, Ludo Bagman, Lucius Malfoy, Kurt, Blaine, Jesse, Tina, Krum, Hermione, Fleur, Roger, Brittany and Mike.

Dumbledore was in conversation with Madam Maxine and Lucius Malfoy about something, whilst karkaroff was talking to Bagman. Mike and Brittany were talking animatedly about a movie they'd both seen, and Hermione was trying to teach Krum how to say her name properly. Roger was staring at Fleur who was criticising the Hogwarts decorations and Tina and Jesse were exchanged in small talk about an assignment, although neither of them seemed really interested in the conversation.

"Having a good time?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"I am," Kurt admitted truthfully. "Thanks for asking me."

"Thanks for saying yes," Blaine grinned. "I didn't think you would."

"Well I'm glad I did," Kurt said. And he was. Blaine was a really good guy, and nice to talk and dance with. Not bad looking either…

After dinner they resumed their dancing. Kurt and Blaine had danced almost every dance, and by the end of the night their feet were very sore. But neither of them wanted it to end.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end, and the dance finished at exactly midnight.

Blaine, being the gentleman he was, walked Kurt back to his common room. They walked slowly, neither of them wanting the night to end. As they reached the portrait hall Kurt turned to say goodnight. Blaine, however, was occupied by a thick green plant tied with red ribbon, hovering over their heads.

"Mistletoe…" Blaine whispered. Kurt swallowed.

"Christmas is over," Kurt said, looking at the ground.

"Maybe I just wanted an excuse to kiss you" When Kurt looked back up Blaine was even closer than before, so close that his perfect long eyelashes were just inches from Kurt's. Kurt gasped quickly as Blaine leant even closer…

"Kurt!" Kurt jumped back a step in fright and turned to see Sam running down the hall to him. "I need to talk to you" The boy gasped, panting for breath and clutching his side. Kurt turned to Blaine who was wearing an unreadable expression.

"Goodnight Kurt" Blaine said mechanically, and without so much as another glance, turned his back on both of the boys and walked back down the corridor. Kurt watched him go with a strange pang in his chest and turned to Sam with an expression of annoyance.

"Well?" Kurt snapped, waiting to hear what the boy had to say. Honestly, he didn't even know how he felt about Sam anymore…

"Kurt…" Sam stood up straight and began walking towards him "Tonight…seeing you with… him, made me see how wrong I was" Kurt frowned, unsure of what Sam meant "It was wrong to… break up with you, because of one little fight. I mean… sure what you said was bad, but I really could have handled it better. I'm sorry."

"So… you want what?" Kurt asked, still unsure.

"I want…" Sam took a deep breath "to be a couple, with you. Officially."

"Officially…" Kurt frowned. "So you'll tell your dad?" Sam looked down

"I can't" he whispered. Kurt's expression softened and he laid a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"You don't need to be scared, Sam" Kurt said softly. "Your dad will accept you for what you are and love you unconditionally… that's what dad's do." Sam shook his head sadly.

"You don't know my dad," Sam said sourly "He believes that everything has their place" he put on a high pitched mock imiatiton of his dad "Everything has their place – muggles have their place, your clothes have their place – namely a drawer. Mudbloods have their place, gays have their place…" Kurt winced.

"And where is that place?" Kurt whispered

"With the mudbloods," Sam said quietly. Kurt closed his eyes.

"Sam, I can't be with you if you're going to hide in the closet. We're not official if we can't slow dance at a ball, hold hands in the corridors, write it up on facebook and at least tell your parents…" Sam sighed.

"Kurt, please," He pleaded. Kurt shook his head.

"No. Sam, you please. Tell your dad, and we can be together. If not then… we're through. For good." Sam stared into Kurt's beautiful blue eyes sadly and shook his head. Kurt heaved a shuddering sigh.

"I guess that answers that…" He said turning to the portrait hole. Sam put a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Kurt, wait," He pleaded

"What, Sam?" Kurt choked, his eyes filling with tears

"I'm sorry," Sam whispered. Kurt shook his head angrily.

"No, thank you," Kurt whispered. "For ruining what had otherwise been a perfectly good evening" And as he climbed through the portrait hole without even bestowing Sam another glance, he heard Hermione cry the same thing.

"Thank you, Ron. For ruining what had otherwise been a perfectly good evening!" As Hermione stalked off to the girl's dormitory Kurt followed her. He had had enough of guys and needed a girl's night.

Luckily, waiting for him in Hermione's room was Rachel, sitting in her frilly purple nightgown, hugging her knees. When Hermione and Kurt entered she gestured to the large tub of icecream that she had smuggled from the house elves and the three of them grabbed spoons and tucked in, preparing for a long night of tears and laughter as they told stories all with a similar theme.

_Boys were jerks._


	10. The Second Task

**A/N: I'd like to start off with a HUGE apology :( I promised it to you on Monday and it's SATURDAY! I have a legit excuse tho - my little birdie friend who reads this over for me was away and was only able to get back about mid week, and she reviewed it the next day, but there were a few things here and there that I had to fix up. I'm soooo sorry guy, and I hope the awesomeness (*cough cough*) of this next instalment makes up for it XD **

**Secondly, I'd like to, as always, thank my beautiful readers and reviewers. My love for you all is unmeasurable (is that a word?). Especial (again, I don't know if that's even a word :P I need a dictionary...) thanks to my reviewers. All the advice and praise you give is AWESOME XD **

**continue: yes I am so sorry for the slow update :( uhm *shifty eyes*... I wouldn't say that they're nearly there... maybe halfway nearly almost there ;) **

**SnazzMaster842: Yay you're still reading! I love your reviews - they always make me so happy XD Yeah I'm kind of mad at Sam too :P We were so close and then BAM he was there in the hallway and I could stop him :P Glad you liked the Chocolate Frog thingy - remember it, it's important ;) Sorry for the wait - I feel terrible :(**

**buddygirl1004: You're mom is Japanese? That's totally awesome! Haha, I'm glad you liked it XD**

**ChroniclesofNarniaGoTandSJA: Yes I know! Luckily things are looking up for my poor bb :) Sort of... ;)**

Juliette Hummel-Anderson: SO glad you liked it! Bahahahha nobody likes Hevans - good thing it's a Klaine story! XD You liked the breakup? GOOD - I was so scared about that one...

JaneDoe: My dear, you are so sweet! Glad you liked the Yule Ball and cute Klainey bits - they were so fun to write, so it's good to know that they're fun to read too XD Nawww beautiful and

**Once more, thanks to all of you and I hope this next chapter was worth the wait.**

**So Happy Reading to you all, for I present to you...**

**THE SECOND TASK**

**DUN DUN DUN *THUNDER***

* * *

><p>During the Christmas holidays they spent most of their days having snowball fights, or eating too many red vines in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room, playing wizard chess.<p>

It was on one of these lazy days that Kurt, Harry, Ron and Rachel sat lazing about around the warm fireplace. Ron and Harry were in an intense game of Wizard Chess and Rachel and Kurt were watching.

"Have you thought about the second task yet?" Rachel asked Kurt. Lately, she had taken to spending more and more time in the Gryffindor common rooms, than her own, in an attempt to hide from Tina Cohen Chang.

"Uh…" Truth was that the second task was the last thing on Kurt's mind.

"Kurt!" Rachel cried. "It's in less than two months! You really need to start trying to solve the egg clue…"

"Please, Rachel," Kurt sighed. "You're turning into Hermione – I'll be fine."

"I don't know man. Cedric Diggory, he's pretty awesome," Harry said, before bursting into laughter.  
>"NOT! He sucks. You're totally gonna win. It's in the bag." Harry high fived Kurt. Rachel rolled her eyes.<p>

"Seriously, Kurt," She said, her hands on her hips, looking _exceptionally _Hermione like.

"Rach, I tried… all the egg does is wail when I open it," Kurt told her. Rachel frowned.

"What do you mean it _wails_?" She asked. "Show me." Kurt winced in memory.

"You know… I don't think that's such a great idea…" He said. Rachel narrowed her eyes.

"Go. Get. The. Egg." She said in an evil sort of voice. Kurt sighed and ran up the stairs to fetch the golden egg. He brought it back down and gave Rachel a look that said "I warned you" before opening it quickly and covering his ears.

Ron and Harry quickly followed suit and sent Rachel glares as if she was to blame from the horrid sound emitting from the golden egg. She however, listened intently without covering her ears. Finally when it was over they all uncovered their ears and Kurt sent Rachel an "I told you so" look, that she ignored.

"That sounds familiar…" Ron and Harry looked horrified.

"You must have encountered some pretty bad singers at band camp…" Kurt reflected dryly. Rachel ignored him.

"Hold on… I think I have it!" She cried excitedly running out of the room.

"Where's she going?" Harry asked

"Library, probably," Ron predicted. Harry and Ron shrugged and returned to their previous activities.

* * *

><p>"Crap," Jesse breathed trying to hide behind a bookcase. He had only come down to look for a book to help him with his History of Magic paper. How could he forget that this was probably her favourite place in the school? Of course she'd be here.<p>

And of course the book she was looking for just had to be on the shelf that he was hiding behind…

And naturally, she'd move that _exact book _that was covering his face, so she'd squeal and jump in fright when his face suddenly appeared.

"Jesse?" She cried.

"Rachel," Jesse said awkwardly. "Uh… sorry. I was looking for a book…"

"On mermaids? You figured out the egg clue too?" She assumed. Jesse had no idea what she was talking about but he nodded anyway.

"Yeah," He lied. "Kurt figure it out, too?"

"Well," Rachel said with an indulgent smile, the kind that mother's wore whenever they talked about their children. "He may or not have needed a _little _help" She said.

"You figured it out?" Jesse asked. Of course. She was too smart not too…

"Yeah," Rachel blushed modestly. Jesse admired the impact the pretty shade of pink her complexion turned. She was so beautiful…

"So… how's Tina?" Rachel asked conversationally. Jesse frowned. Tina who? Oh… Tina…. That girl he took to the Yule Ball.

"Uh… she's good. I think. I haven't really spoken to her," Jesse admitted. Rachel hid her smile by ducking her head and letting her hair fall over her face.

"Oh," She said, trying to hide her pleasure. "Really?"

"Yeah," Jesse said. "I don't know… she wasn't really my type I guess." Rachel blushed harder than ever.

"I have to go," She squeaked, grabbing the book she came for and running out of the library before Jesse could get another word in. Jesse sighed as he leant against the bookcase. At this rate, he'd never get a chance to ask her out.

* * *

><p>On the last day of Holidays, Gryffindor versed Ravenclaw in the first match of Quidditch for the term. They won, and it was a spectacular game, which made up for the last match they had played.<p>

Rachel had figured out the clue for the challenge and had told Kurt about it.

"It's merpeople," She told him. "They always sound like that out of water – in the water it really does sound beautiful. And maybe if you do listen to it underwater it'll give you a better idea of what the first task is!" She told him.

"Rachel, you're brilliant," Kurt told her, kissing her cheek. She grinned.

"Now all you need is to take it for a bath," She said.

Kurt followed her advice. In the winter months most people took to showering at night as it was too cold in the mornings. So Kurt took to the Gryffindor boys first year bathroom, at five in the morning the next day. As suspected it was freezing, so Kurt filled the bathtub with scalding water, before hopping in, bringing the egg with him.

He enjoyed the warmth of the water for a few minutes before deciding to try it out. Rachel had said that he would only be able to understand it underwater so he thanked god for his years of singing training that had strengthened his lungs, as he held his breath and slipped underwater, opening the egg.

_Come seek us where our voices sound  
>We cannot sing above the ground<br>And while you're searching, ponder this  
>We've taken what you'll sorely miss<br>And to recover what we've took,  
>An hour you have to look<br>But past an hour – the prospect's black  
>Too late, it's gone, it won't come back<em>

Kurt had to listen to the rhyme a couple of times before he had it memorised. When he had, he set the egg on the side of the tub and laid back trying to decode it.

_Come seek us where our voices sound_

Underwater. Merpeople's voices could only be heard underwater…

_We cannot sing above the ground_

Yeah, Kurt had already figured that out…

_And while you're searching, ponder this_

So they had to search for something…

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss_

They had to search for something that they'd taken… something that they'd sorely miss…

_And to recover what we've took,  
>An hour you have to look<em>

So they had an hour to find it…

_But past an hour – the prospect's black  
>Too late, it's gone, it won't come back<em>

Or it would be gone forever?

So they had to look for something that the merpeople had taken (something that they'd sorely miss)… they had taken it where they voices sound – underwater – and they only had an hour to find it before it was gone forever.

Kurt had good lungs, but how was he going to spend an hour underwater?

* * *

><p>He asked Hermione for his help that night. He hadn't seen her much lately - she had been avoiding the Gryffindor common room as she wasn't talking to Ron. She found him a plant, Gillyweed, in the potions cupboards that would help him breathe underwater for an hour.<p>

Now that that was all taken care of, he had to tell Blaine. Blaine would probably have already figured it out, but if he hadn't Kurt owed it to him to tell him.

Kurt hadn't spoken to Blaine since the Yule Ball, and honestly this was just an excuse to see him again. He missed him. He had had a really good time with him on Christmas, and it was completely spoilt by the sudden appearance of Sam… and Blaine had been about to kiss him!

So later that day, Kurt made his way down to the Durmstrang ship, where all the boys were staying. He walked up to the front door and knocked hesitantly.

The door was opened by an unfamiliar Durmstrang boy.

"How can I help you?" He asked in a thick Russian accent

"I'm looking for Blaine Anderson?" Kurt said. The boy nodded, in recognition and gave him a smile.

"You're Kurt Hummel, aren't you?" The boy said, recognition flashing in his dark eyes. Kurt beamed and nodded. "You did very well in the first challenge."

"Thanks," Kurt said.

"I'll go get Blaine," He said helpfully, and disappeared behind the door. Kurt shivered – he wished he had brought a warmer coat. It was freezing out in the grounds.

About a minute later the door swung open to reveal Blaine standing there, looking awfully impassive.

"Hi," Kurt smiled. Blaine did not smile back.

"Hi," He said shortly. "Can I help you?" Kurt's face fell a little.

"Can we walk?" Kurt asked. He had no desire to talk on the front step of the Durmstrang ship. Blaine nodded curtly.

"You look cold," Blaine noted.

"A little," Kurt admitted. Blaine removed the fur from around his shoulders and slung it around Kurt's. Kurt shivered a little at the contact, and it was nothing to do with the weather. "Thanks," Kurt said gratefully, holding the warm fabric closer to his shivering skin. Blaine didn't reply.

They walked around the edge of the lake. Kurt looked into it, wondering how deep the merpeople lived.

"What are you thinking?" Blaine asked, curiously.

"I was wondering how deep the merpeople live," Kurt told him.

"Ah," Blaine said, a faint smile crossing his lips. "The second task…"

"You already figured it out?" Kurt frowned.

"Well, yeah," he said, matter of factly.

"Oh," Kurt said. "I came to tell you about it – after you told me about the first task… I thought I could repay the favour." Blaine's expression softened.

"You already did," He said.

"When?" Kurt asked, not remembering ever paying him back…

"When you let me take you to the Yule Ball," Blaine said, not quite meeting Kurt's eyes.

"That wasn't a favour," Kurt whispered. "I wanted to go with you."

"No you didn't," Blaine smiled sadly. "I let myself hope for a little bit, that you did. But I see now that you never stopped liking Sam…"  
>"Blaine-" Kurt began but Blaine cut him off.<p>

"No, Kurt. It's okay. You can't control the way you feel. And neither can I… but I am sorry I tried to kiss you," Blaine said, looking out into the lake.

"Don't-" Kurt mumbled, but Blaine ignored him.

"You played well last week," Blaine told him. "Victor was very impressed." Normally that would have pleased Kurt immensely, but for some reason he felt strangely numb. Blaine sighed to himself.

"Look, I have to get back," he said. "I'll talk to you later." he turned on his heel and walked back to the Durmstrang ship without another word, leaving Kurt standing speechless on the water's edge.

* * *

><p>Soon, the holidays ended and Kurt was thrown back into his busy schoolingQuidditch/Hexwizard Tournament schedule. Wood, had been driving them nuts, determined not to break their winning streak, making them practice every evening until rather late. Teacher's had been piling the homework on, as if it was some sort of punishment for the holidays. And the second task was looming closer…

The night before the second task Kurt hardly slept, and when he did he had a horrific nightmare of being eaten alive by Merpeople… not a promising start to the day.

He refused to eat at breakfast. He sat with Ron (Harry was with Professor McGonagall apparently), unable to stand Hermione trying to drill all the defence spells they'd been working on, on so little sleep. Several people stopped by to wish him good luck and he attempted a weak smile for all of them. But on the inside he felt sick…

At nine thirty he made his way down to the lake, where the crowd was assembling to watch the first task. In the crowd he could see Ron waving to him and giving him thumbs up. He couldn't see Rachel or Harry or even Hermione though…

The champions were all lined up by the water's edge, all looking as nervous as Kurt felt. Jesse was jumping up and down, in an attempt to warm up, Krum stood there looking surly as usual, Fleur was wringing her hands and Blaine was breathing deeply, in an attempt to calm his breathing.

"Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will begin on my whistle," Bagman said, his voice projecting all over the crowd. "They have precisely an hour to find what has been taken from them. On the count of three then – one… two… THREE!" Bagman blew his whistle and the crowd cheered.

Kurt removed his shoes and socks, and stripped down to his undershirt and shorts, before reluctantly wading out into the icy cold lake. Kurt shivered and stuffed the gilly weed into his mouth, his chattering teeth chewing the tough substance. He finally swallowed it and dived into the water.

Suddenly, an odd sensation took hold of him. He felt a piercing pain at his neck. He clutched at his throat only to find gills slit just below his ear. He gasped in fright and felt a relief as oxygen filled his lungs, through the water. He could breathe underwater…

The water suddenly didn't feel so painful anymore… it felt sort of nice, actually. He swam around a little bit and found that he was an even better swimmer than he remembered. Oh, that's why, he thought as he caught sight of his now webbed feet and hands.

As Kurt swam through the lake, he could see no further than ten feet in front of him. The lake seemed depthless, and eerily silent. There was nothing around… no fish, no giant squid (thank god)…

He swam along for what felt like hours, until he heard a hauntingly familiar tune…

_Come seek us where our voices sound  
>We cannot sing above the ground<br>And while you're searching, ponder this  
>We've taken what you'll sorely miss<br>And to recover what we've took,  
>An hour you have to look<br>But past an hour – the prospect's black  
>Too late, it's gone, it won't come back<em>

The merpeople. He could see them now… they were ugly things. They looked like people, blue-y, green people, with tails and ratty hair… Kurt thought they all needed an extreme makeover…

As he swam along he was met with a strange sight. Along the floor of the lake there were a group of about ten merpeople surrounding another group of people – humans.

They were tied up, and Kurt couldn't help but notice that several of them had eerily familiar faces…

There were five of them, tied up with binding rope, to a large piece of rock. The first, was a small girl, of about ten years, with silvery hair, not unlike Fleur'. The second, was a young Asian man, with slick black hair. The third was Hermione, the fourth Harry and the fifth Rachel.

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss_

What we'd sorely miss! Kurt realised with a sharp gasp. So it was Fleur's sister… and it was no secret that Krum was infatuated with Hermione… the Asian man was probably a friend of Blaine's… Harry was Kurt's best friend… and Rachel. Rachel was Kurt's friend too. And so was Hermione. Was Kurt supposed to leave them all here? Of course not – he couldn't do that.

Grabbing a piece of jagged rock from the rocky floor of the lake, he grabbed the rope binding Rachel and began to saw away at it.

"No!" He heard a merperson call "Only yours."  
>"But she's my friend too!" Kurt protested. The merperson tugged at Kurt's hands.<br>"No," It said firmly.

Suddenly Krum (or at least Kurt thought it was Krum – he had a shark head so he couldn't be sure) appeared at Kurt's side and grabbed another piece of rock from the floor and began sawing at Hermione's rope. With a resigned sigh, Kurt began sawing at Harry's rope.

Soon after Krum left, Jesse arrived and began sawing at Rachel's binds. Kurt raised an eyebrow. He did remember Rachel mentioning he asked her to the Yule Ball…

As Jesse sawed, Blaine arrived and freed his Asian friend. They both left at about the same time, leaving Kurt with Harry and Fleur's sister.

Kurt knew that he was wasting time and his hour was nearly up. What would happen if Fleur never came?

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back_

No. He wasn't going to let this poor girl die because of Fleur's incompetence. Kurt grabbed the rock and began sawing at Fleur's sister's binds. He felt sharp claws on his bare arms, attempting to pull him off. Shouts went off in his ears but he ignored them and kept sawing. When both Harry and Fleur's sister were free, Kurt grabbed his wand and began shooting spells at the merpeople.

Afraid of being hit, they all swam away and Kurt took the opportunity to kick off the rock, keeping tight hold of his two rescuee's and swimming fast to the surface.

He could feel the gillyweed beginning to wear off. He was struggling to breathe and his kicks were getting weaker. But he pushed on. As he began to see the light of the sun above the surface he kicked harder than ever, pushing Harry and Fleur's sister to the surface, before finally emerging himself.

All three of them were gasping and spluttering for breath. Together, they all swam to the shore and crawled up onto land.

"Gabriella!" Kurt heard Fleur shriek, running to her sister's side and holding her close. "You saved 'er," Fleur cried, suddenly enveloping Kurt in a hug too "Zank you! How shall I ever thank you!" She cried. Kurt patted her back weakly, feeling very tired.

"It's fine," he muttered.

"Kurt you prat!" Ron smacked the back of Kurt's head "You didn't take the song seriously did you?" Kurt frowned.

"What?" He asked, confused

"Dumbledore wasn't going to let them die!" Ron groaned "You better have made it back in the time frame," Kurt swallowed. He bet he hadn't… and now he had probably lost and would be out of the competition for good.

After he had been given the mandatory check up by Madam Pomfrey, they were announcing the points.

Krum had gotten back first and was awarded ten points by Karkaroff, eight and a half by Dumbledore, eight by Madam Maxine and nine by Lucius Malfoy (the guest judge). Blaine got back second and was awarded ten by Karkaroff, eight and a half by Dumbledore, seven and a half by Madam Maxine and eight and a half by Lucius Malfoy. Jesse got back next and was awarded seven by Karkaroff, eight by Madam Maxine, eight and a half by Dumbledore and eight by Lucius Malfoy. Kurt got back last, and had points taken off from not making it back in the time limit. He would have been disqualified, were it not for Fleur who had not made it back with her captive at all – she was eliminated. Kurt was awarded six points each by Karkaroff and Madam Maxine, seven by Lucius and eight by Dumbledore – which was rather generous considering…

Now, overall Krum was in first place on a total of 69.5 points. Blaine was coming second on 66.5 points. Kurt, thanks to his victorious win in the first task was not coming last, but was in third place on 62.5 points and Jesse was coming last on 61 points.

The Beauxbatons students looked very disappointed that both their champions had been eliminated. Kurt could see some of them were even crying…

The Durmstrang students were very enthusiastic about their position with their champions taking both first and second place. Kurt hoped that wouldn't be the case for much longer and vowed that he would win the third task - for Hogwarts.


	11. Nicholas Flamel

**A/N: (Warning: quick rant) OH MY GOD I HAD THE MOST PERFECTLY CUTE AUTHORS NOTE WRITTEN OUT FOR YOU GUYS AND THEN I ACCIDENTLY CLICKED SOMEWHERE ELSE AND NOW IM CRYING AND I JUST CANT-**

**Rant over (huff). Sorry about that :S ****Anyways, I'll try and remember what I said. **

**Okay so I'M BACK! Did you miss me? ;) Haha, well here is chapter 11 and I hope it is worth the wait :):) We get to see some Kurtie/Hermione and Kurtie/Jesse interaction this chapter, plus a new mystery is beginning to unravel... *cue thunder and evil laughs***

**So, thank you (as always) to my beautiful readers. I am so proud of you all, because if you're reading this note it means that you might actually read chapter 11 XD *Squeal*. Thanks so much for even taking the time out to _glance _at my work. I love you all XD**

**A special thanks to my wonderous reviewers who's awesomeness never ceases to surpass the extent of their previous achievements in the realm of awesomeness (did I really just say that *facepalm*). Seriously, your messages fill me with love and hope and dreams and butterflies and sugar and rainbows and they make me so happy XD **

**dani3: Okay, Dani, I had a HUGE message for you and then it got deleted so I apologise. Firstly - I don't think I've heard from you before so thanks so much for reading XD Also, sorry if you aren't really happy with the characterisation of Blaine. I completely get where you're coming from and I promise you'll get to see loyal Blaine in later chapters. For now he is kinda a mystery, but that's only because Kurt hasn't really figured him out yet. It's all part of his charm (or maybe that's just in my head :P). Yeah, lots of drama isn't there :P But it makes for good storylines! Haha, and also sorry for the confusion, but I did say in Chapter 1 that they start their first year as sixteen year olds (in this verse anyways). Thanks again XD**

**tia: As always ;) Thanks for reviewing XD**

**SnazzMaster842: Haha nope! Still here to inflict upon you poor souls little ficlets of my overdriven and slightly insane imagination XD You'd like to see a Blaine POV? I'll try and put one in for you XD as always ( I swear you are one of my best reviewers - ILY ) thank you soo much for reading/reviewing :)**

**ChroniclesofNarniaGoTandSJA: Your username is so epic, I've gotten lazy and now just copy and paste it :P I love it XD Haha, thanks for reading/reviewing. Again, you are like, one of my best reviewers XD You love it? You think it's INCREDIBLE? Oh my stars you are so sweet! Thank you so much for saying that - it really means a lot :):)**

**X natalie X: Naww! Thank you so much :):) Yay - I love fans XD I think Harry Potter and Glee is the most epic fandom collison ever! I won't stop - it's too fun XD You can't get rid of me that easy...**

**Laura Beth loves Jesus: Sweet username :) I loves Jesus too XD Eeeeeeeep! I have a fan! I wants to meet you too! (hugs)**

**Buddygirl1004: Really? That's awesome! My parents are both Australian :P So lame. Um... awkies! The asian was supposed to be Wes! I really should have said something :S Sorry about that... THanks for reading and reviewing (as always *salutes faithful reader*) XD**

**And here we go... PRESENTING CHAPTER 11 *DUN DUN DUN***

* * *

><p>A week had passed since the second task. The school had pretty much gotten over the excitement of the event, and were eagerly anticipating the third task. Kurt couldn't say he returned the sentiment. Personally, he was glad for the restoration of his regular schooling schedule which was far from mundane. He was glad he had befriended Hermione to help keep him on top of his work. Even if she did have some odd ideas sometimes…<p>

"Have you noticed that Professor Sylvester has been acting strangely lately?" Hermione asked Kurt as they walked back from their Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson.

"Stranger than usual?" Kurt asked, raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow, wondering how Hermione could have possibly noticed when her nose was buried in her textbook all lesson.

"I don't know… she's been acting weird – nervous, even. Not yelling at kids in the hallways, taking sick days, looking at us suspiciously, jumping when somebody calls her name…" Hermione recited her behaviour with a frown.

"She always looks at us suspiciously," Kurt remarked dryly. "I wouldn't worry about it," Kurt dismissed with a shrug of his Hogwarts robes clad shoulders. "I think she's just a little –what? What's the matter?" Kurt asked anxiously, as Hermione had suddenly turned a beautiful shade of green and was wearing an expression of horror. Kurt quickly followed her gaze a little worried at what he might find…

Just with a single glance, he saw quite clearly what the matter was. He clamped a hand over his mouth to keep from screaming.

They were looking straight into the eyes of monstrous… dog. It was about the size of a hippogriff, with three enormous heads – three pairs of bulbous eyes, three snorting noses and three mouths, all baring their sharp, razor like teeth.

"Kurt," Hermione whimpered.

"Run," Kurt squeaked.

At once they turned, sprinting back down the staircase they had come up, as fast as they could, trembling with fear.

"I think we took a wrong turn," Hermione panted once they were safely back on the second floor.

"It's Tuesday," Kurt realised. "The day when they change all the staircases – I forgot. I think that was the third floor." Hermione gasped.

"The forbidden one," She said forebodingly.

"I guess we just found out why," Kurt said sarcastically with a grimace. "Honestly, who keeps a three headed dog the size of a freaking hippogriff? No wonder he wanted us off the floor…" Hermione frowned, looking deep in thought.

"I don't think that's why…" She said thoughtfully.

"I think it's reason enough!" Kurt exclaimed.

"It was guarding something," Hermione said, ignoring Kurt's sarcastic commentary. "Didn't you notice it was standing on something – it looked like a trap door…"

"To be honest I couldn't see past it's three heads…" Kurt said. Suddenly a memory came flooding back to him…

"_What do you think it is?" Harry whispered to Kurt, who shrugged.  
>"No idea" He said "But I bet it's something really expensive and dangerous – the vault didn't even have a lock. Only the goblin could get it out." Harry nodded in agreement. <em>

"Hagrid!" Kurt cried in sudden realisation.

"Hagrid?" Hermione furrowed her brow trying to find the relevance.

"When Harry and I went to Gringotts the first time he took out this small brown package from vault seven hundred and thirteen." Kurt explained. "It must have been important because it was in one of those lockless safes," he added.

Hermione's eyes widened in shock as she attempted to take in this new development.

"And the vault was broken into the next day – I remember reading about it in the Prophet!" Hermione exclaimed suddenly. "Do you think Hagrid knows anything about it?"

"We should go ask him," Kurt suggested.

* * *

><p>As soon as their last class ended, Kurt and Hermione raced down to Hagrid's hut to ask him about it. He was pleased to see them, having always been fond of their group – Kurt in particular. He poured them tea and generously offered them rock cakes (which they politely declined, having been subjected to Hagrid's cooking before), before they got down to business.<p>

"Hagrid…" Kurt began "I was just wondering… do you remember the first day we met when we went to Gringotts," Hagrid beamed at the memory.

"Jus' like it was yesterday. You was only a little thing and now look at you – Hogwarts champion, Gryffindor seeker…" Hagrid sounded like a doting father. Kurt almost felt bad continuing…

"Well, you got something out of vault seven hundred and thirteen and we were just wondering... what it was…" Hagrid's face fell as Kurt spoke, his doting father mode disappearing. He assumed the role of stern adult once more.

"Can't tell yeh sorry" Hagrid said gruffly. "It's between me, Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel." Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Did you say Nicholas Flamel?" She asked, a trace of amusement lining her features. Hagrid's eyes widened realising his mistake.

"I said nothin'!" Hagrid tried to protest, but it was too late. Grinning wickedly the pair thanked Hagrid for the tea and left quickly, hurrying up to the castle.

"Library – now!" Hermione cried, pulling Kurt along with her.

"I swear I've heard that name before…" Kurt said thoughtfully.

They searched for hours, but with nothing but a name they were unable to find anything on the elusive Mr Nicholas Flamel. They refused to admit defeat and Hermione vowed to come back each day until she could find him…

* * *

><p>A few days later Kurt was on his way down to the Dining Hall when he heard Jesse calling his name.<p>

"Hummel!" Kurt turned to see him rushing over "They want to see all the champions down on the Quidditch pitch, now."

"Now?" Kurt asked, staring longingly at the Great Hall. In their search for Nicholas Flamel they had missed lunch and Kurt was ravenous.

"I think it's urgent," Jesse said, flipping his gorgeous curls back in a superior manner. Kurt sighed and reluctantly followed the boy out of the entrance hall. He couldn't help but notice that as they walked girls were constantly bursting into fits of giggles. However, based on Jesse's condescending smirks, he was forced to believe that Jesse was used to this sort of thing.

"So…" Kurt said. He always felt a little awkward around Jesse, although he had reason to believe that the once intimidating Quidditch captain tended to have this effect on most people – namely Rachel. Kurt frowned as he remembered the last time he had seen him – at the second challenge. Jesse had rescued Rachel… she was what he would sorely miss.

"Jesse… about the second challenge…" Kurt began carefully, hesitant to not overstep any unwritten boundaries.

"Yeah" Jesse said, gesturing for him to continue.

"The person you would sorely miss-"

"Yes," Jesse cut him off, "It was Rachel."

"And?" Kurt pressed when Jesse made no move other than continuing his broad paces across the oval and frequently running a hand through his already mussed locks.

"And what?" Jesse asked sounding more indifferent than Kurt believed he was.

"Have you spoken to her since?" Kurt asked. Jesse's mouth pressed into a thin line.

"What's the point?" Jesse said, shifting his greeny blue gaze to straight ahead, so as to avoid Kurt's gaze, which he knew could see right through his stiff exterior. "She'd rather be with Hudson…"

"Rachel doesn't like Finn," Kurt scoffed. "She only accepted his date to the ball because she didn't think anybody else would ask her."

"I called him a loser and she stuck up for him," Jesse offered.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Kurt said, screwing up his face in disbelief. He fought off an odd urge to laugh. "She didn't stick up for him because she _likes _him – she did it because she's a good person. And they're _friends,_" Kurt stressed.

"I don't know…" Jesse said unsurely.

"Just talk to her," Kurt said frustratedly. Really, why did he have to be so difficult? For somebody who was so confident and cocky about his own magical abilities, he was pretty unsure in the realm of feelings…

By now they had reached the Quidditch pitch. Jesse and Kurt both stopped and eyed it with horror. Their beloved Quidditch pitch had been destroyed! In its place was a maze, made of a six foot high bushy hedge that Kurt suspected was littered with nargles (or maybe he had been spending too much time around Luna Lovegood, one of Rachel's friends).

As they approached the other champions, Bagman chuckled at their shared expressions of horror.

"Don't worry boys – they'll restore the pitch after the third round." He told them. "Your games have been postponed." Their expressions of horror turned to disappointment. They had both been looking forward to the upcoming match between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor…

"Anyway," Bagman continued, ignoring Kurt and Jesse's reactions, "as you can see the third challenge is a maze. All you have to do is simply get through to the middle of the maze." Simply, Kurt scoffed in his head. He really doubted that the challenge would be simple. Firstly, he could barely find his way to the bathrooms in the mornings, let alone through a maze; and secondly, the maze was undoubtedly full of magical beasts and enchantments that they had to get through. Yep – simple alright… "The first person to the middle is awarded ten points, the second eight and the third six. The last person is eliminated. The challenge will take place at six in the evening, April 12th. Any questions?" Kurt glanced over at his fellow competitors, and they all shook their heads. Kurt followed suit. "Excellent. You may go."

Together, they all made their way up to the Dining Hall. Kurt noticed, with regret, that Blaine was still not talking to him. They hadn't talked properly since that fateful visit before the second challenge. Kurt missed him, he missed his voice, his encouraging smile, his beautiful eyes…

He didn't know how to make him not mad at him.

* * *

><p>As the third task approached, Kurt was no longer carrying the burden of Quidditch practice so he was able to put in a much more solid effort with this next task. He spent many an evening with Hermione, practicing defence skills in the girl's dormitory (they would practice in the common room but Hermione and Ron were s<em>till <em>not speaking to each other). He felt a lot more prepared this time around, even if he had hardly any idea what the task entailed…

It seemed like everywhere he looked people were angry with each other. Hermione wasn't speaking to Ron, Harry wasn't speaking to Tina (although he hadn't much in the first place – he was too shy. Kurt made a mental note to tell Harry that Jesse wasn't interested in Tina), Rachel wasn't speaking to Jesse (or maybe it was vica versa – again, they hadn't really spoken much in the first place) and Blaine wasn't speaking to Kurt. Kurt just wished everybody would take a large dose of Veritisium and tell everybody how they really felt.


	12. The Third Task

**A/N: Ahh! Two weeks since the last update! I'm so sorry guys! **

**Well, here is chapter 12, long at last XD The third task... don't worry (even if you weren't), the story isn't even nearly over yet! But I do need your opinion...**

**I know I am going to write their second year, but I was wondering if I should do that as a sequel or keep it in the same story. Opinions? Also, any constructive critisim or comments you guys have are always welcome. Yeah, I'm sort of a review whore ;)**

**Speaking of reviews, I'd like to take the chance (as I do every chapter), to thank all of my beautiful readers for sticking with this story and dealing with my bad updating skills :P I really hope you are enjoying the story as much as I am. I love you all! **

**sami-the-gleek: First of all, I have a question for you! Is your name Sami, or do you like to DCriss song? If it is your name, then your totally awesome! I love Little White Lie, and that song XD Even if I don't like Sami the character... haha. If you like the song... then your still totally awesome! Haha, anyway... yeah, a lot of people seem to really like Rachel/Draco... I'm seriously considering it. Although, I really do love Jesse and St Berry... my (for want of a better word) beta, encourages me to stick with St Berry but idk...**

**SnazzMaster842: Haha, I'm glad you liked it! Yes, lots of drama... more to come! I'm glad your still reading and reviewing - thanks so much for sticking with it :D Sorry once more for the late update, but thanks for being so understanding :3**

**Chronicles: No, it doesn't bother me! It's not you - it's me! Haha, no seriously. I'm just lazy :S You _adore _it? :3:3:3 my creys, your so sweet you should go make nectar XD hehe, I heard that somewhere the other day and now I keep saying it :) It totes applies to you though. Yes, that boy... he really needs to learn some things about communication skills! But we get some interaction this chapter that I'm totally excited for :D Yes, that would make for an interesting plot twist... ;)**

**littlelostsheep: YES! A JESSE FAN! Haha, I was getting worried :S Well, there's a cute little Jesse/Kurt interaction in this chapter that I adore :) Haha, I think I love this story even more than my readers do XD**

**buddygirl1004: Well, as... um... _interesting _(hot) as that would be, I don't think our Blainey Boy could handle such un-dapper behaviour ;) You like Australians? *claps happily* **

**Thanks again, everyone XD Hope you enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading xx Poppy**

* * *

><p>As Winter soon turned to Spring, all the students were relishing the shorter days and the restoration of green beauty to the castle grounds. All students except Kurt, that is. His thoughts were occupied too much with the stress of the upcoming third task. As all students spent their free periods relaxing in the grounds, Kurt spent his hunched over his Charms notebooks studying all his knowledge of spells, looking for something, <em>anything, <em>that might help him in the next challenge.

The day of the third task came rather too soon for Kurt's liking. He was up all night worrying about it, and the day of the task was spent feeling sick with worry, and spacing out in class unable to hold his concentration to anything other than the evening's events.

His friends and family (he and his father still corresponded via owl mail, weekly) all offered tier words of encouragement, and it seemed that he had plenty of support from other students. Unfortunately, these words did nothing to quell his fears.

As he got ready that evening to go down to dinner, he donned his COURAGE scarf for the occasion. It was the first time he had ever worn it. He had forgotten how beautiful it was, and truthfully with it on he felt just a little braver.

He put on as brave a face as he could muster and headed down with Hermione and Rachel who immediately complimented the scarf. Kurt beamed as he told them who it was from, and the two girls exchanged knowing smiles that made Kurt blush a little.

As he entered the Great Hall he felt many eyes turn towards him, some giving him encouraging smiles, some sympathetic glances and some condescending sneers (namely Slytherin house, and a few of Jesse's friends), ,which did nothing to help his already limited supply of confidence.

He knew he couldn't let them get to him – he had enough thoughts of discouragement from his own mind, thank you very much! Kurt threw his shoulders back proudly as he made his way over to the Gryffindor table.

As he sat down at the table he stole a glance at the Durmstrang table to see how Blaine was holding up. He caught Blaine's eye, and the raven haired boy smiled in approval as his hazel eyes flickered to the glittering white material handing from Kurt's neck.

Kurt couldn't eat (his stomach was already full – of butterflies) and was almost relieved when dinner ended. He didn't know how much more false reassurance he could take… it was easy for them to say he would be fine. They weren't actually competing.

At dusk, everybody made their way down to the Quidditch pitch. The champions made their way to the customary tent set up.

"Alright guys," Bagman said to them excitedly. "This is it – the deciding challenge. Whoever makes it through to the next round has a real shot at being the champion. You've made it this far – you should be proud of yourselves." Kurt grinned privately. Yes, he was proud of himself. He was the only first year in the competition and he was in the final four. "Victor – as you are in the lead for the competition you will enter first, then Blaine, then Kurt and then Jesse. Got it?" They all nodded. "Excellent! Now, there will be teachers patrolling the edges of the maze so if you get into trouble just send up red sparks with your wands, and we'll come and find you. When you reach the middle of the maze shoot up golden sparks and we'll come get you out of there, however this will also eliminate you from the competition. I think we're ready…"

They all followed Bagman out of the tent where he made his way over to the commentators podium and took his seat next to Dumbledore. He grabbed the microphone and his voice boomed across the pitch.

"Ladies and Gentleman, the third task of the tournament is about to begin! Let me remind you of how the points currently stand. First place currently belongs to Mr Victor Krum, on 69.5 points. In second place is Mr Blaine Anderson on 66.5 points. Third place belongs to Mr Kurt Hummel on 62.5 points and last place is currently held by Mr Jesse St James on 61 points." Jesse grimaced at the reminder. "So on my whistle, the first place Champion of Durmstrang Mr Victor Krum will be the first to enter the maze. Three… two… one" Bagman blew his whistle and the sound rang through the Quidditch pitch.

"Good luck" Kurt muttered to Krum as he passed. Kurt felt himself shaking slightly with nerves as he watched Krum enter the maze.

"You nervous?" Blaine whispered in his ear. Kurt jumped, startled at the feel of Blaine's warm breath on his trembling porcelain skin. He hadn't heard him behind him…

"Yes," Kurt breathed. "Incredibly so…"

"Don't be," Blaine whispered. "Courage, remember…"

"Mr Anderson will enter on my whistle," Bagman boomed. Blaine took a step back and Kurt turned to face him. Blaine impulsively grabbed Kurt's hand and squeezed it.

"Good luck," Kurt told him.

"Thanks," Blaine smiled. "You too."

"Three…two…one" Bagman blew his whistle once more and Kurt watched wistfully as Blaine entered the maze.

At least that cleared two things up. One – Blaine was no longer mad with him. And two – Kurt was now sure of his feelings.

He had a mad crush on one Blaine Anderson…

Kurt blushed with his realisation and he head Jesse chuckle beside him.

"Oh Hummel," Jesse laughed, his trademark smirk etched upon his handsome face. "You've got it bad." Kurt narrowed his eyes at him

"Talked to Rachel yet?" He asked. Jesse stopped smirking.

"Mr Hummel will enter the maze on my whistle" Bagman's voice said, interrupting once more. Kurt's heart began to race once more.

"Good luck," Jesse told him, sounding surprisingly sincere.

"You too," Kurt replied as he hesitantly stepped forward, near the entry of the maze.

"Three…" Kurt closed his eyes, "Two… one…"

As the whistle blew for the third time, Kurt stepped over the threshold and began walking through the grassy floor within.

The maze had grown some twenty feet since Kurt had last seen it, and now the hedges towered over him, casting dark shadows in the cloudy, moonlit night. Without even the reassuring glow of the moon to guide him, Kurt whipped out his reliable wand.

"Lumos" he muttered, relieved at the sudden light bursting from the tip of his wand.

He walked on for about fifty yard before he came across his first fork. Instinctively he turned to the right, and continued to walk without interruption. He hurried along the gravelly path, attempting to calm his breaths. Just because he was yet to face trouble, didn't mean he wouldn't…

It was eerily quiet in the maze and Kurt felt rather scared and alone. He tugged his courage scarf tighter around his neck and carried on, jumping a little at the sound of Bagman's last whistle.

Kurt wasn't sure if the lack of obstacles he had encountered so far was a good thing, or perhaps a ruse so that he would develop a false sense of security.

Sadly, it turned out to be the latter.

About fifty yards after his third right turn he felt a blast of hot fire brush past his arm. He jumped in fright and shined his wand around frantically, only to have the light settle on one of the most disgusting creatures he had ever seen. Being a first year, apparently had its disadvantages, as Kurt, having never taken a lesson in Care of Magical Creatures, was unable to identify the "animal", much less had any clue on how to defeat it.

He shot out about thirty different spells, and one of them must have worked because it collapsed to the ground eventually. Breathing a sigh of relief, Kurt examined the damage done to his robes and almost regretted wearing such a fabulous scarf. Almost…

Hurrying to get away from any of the unidentified creature's friends that might have been lurking around, Kurt jogged off, continuing in the same direction. He turned another right, only to stop in his tracks.

Around the corner was a sight even more horrific than the fire breathing monster. It was his father, lying dead on the ground, blood oozing out a gaping hole in his chest. Kurt felt his chest seize up and he couldn't help the tears springing to his eyes. He rushed over to where he lay, flopping on the ground in front of him.

"Dad…" He whispered. What was going on? Who had done this?

His thoughts were interrupted by a blast of light and an enchantment being yelled in a very familiar voice.

"Riddikulus!" The voice cried. Kurt gasped as his father's body vanished. He turned towards the voice and saw Blaine standing there looking rather alarmed. Kurt couldn't help flinging himself into Blaine's arms. Blaine was taken aback but rubbed his back gently.

"Shh," He whispered comfortingly. "It was only a boggart."

"What's a boggart?" Kurt asked pulling back. Blaine eyed him with greater alarm than before.

"Shit…" Blaine breathed "You don't know…" He shook his head. "Kurt, this is too dangerous. You're just a first year – you don't even know how to deal with Boggarts…" Kurt pulled out of Blaine's grasp completely, rather offended. Blaine thought he was incapable of completing the task?

"Thanks for your concern, but I'll be fine," Kurt snapped. Blaine flinched at the sudden venom in Kurt's words. He put an arm on Kurt's but Kurt shook it off.

"Kurt-"

"No, Blaine. Thank you, but I think I'll go now. Good luck." He said, ripping off the scarf and tossing it at Blaine.

At the time, it had seemed like the right thing to do, but as Kurt continued through the maze he realised he had made a mistake. He fought back tears as he sprinted through the green hedges, occasionally making a right turn. Now, without Blaine and or the scarf he had never felt less courageous. He was going to lose for sure…

As he continued through the maze, Kurt was faced with more fire breathing monsters, some that spewed pus, one that had four tails with large spikes on the end, and another that bit Kurt's arm, leaving a large gash. He had managed to get passed them all, but he was afraid that his robes were quite ruined. It was sort of a good thing he had gotten rid of the scarf, otherwise it would have been shredded beyond recognition.

He kept on, through the maze, stopping only occasionally to face a new creature. After about an hour in the maze, he met an odd creature with a body of an overlarge lion and the head of a woman.

"You are very close to your goal" The sphinx said

"So err… would you kindly move?" Kurt snapped. He wasn't really in the mood to be polite. He knew what the answer would be anyway…

"No," Of course. "Not unless you answer my riddle. Answer right on the first guess and I will let you pass. Answer wrongly and I will attack. Remain silent and I will let you walk away from me unscathed."

Kurt thought about this. He wished he had Hermione or Rachel here with him – they loved this sort of thing. But he was so close to the end… he would hear it and if it was too difficult he would walk away and try and find another route.

"Let's hear it?" Kurt asked. The sphinx sat down on her hind legs in the centre of the path and recited:

"A murderer is condemned to death. He has a choice of three rooms – one is filled with a raging fire, one is filled with armed assassins and the third is filled with lions that haven't eaten in three years. Which is the safest for him?"

Kurt thought about it. A raging fire… armed assassins… lions that haven't eaten in three years… none of them sounded too safe. He thought about it for a while – and then nearly burst out laughing.

"The room of lions. They would all be dead if they hadn't eaten in three years." Kurt said, amusement in his voice. The sphinx nodded and stood.

"You may pass," she said reluctantly. Kurt resisted the urge to fist pump and raced past the sphinx.

He sprinted as fast as he could. He could see something flittering in the distance. It was a red flag – he had made it! When he reached the flag he shot the golden sparks into the air and collapsed against the firm hedges, clutching the painful stich at his side.

He only had to wait a minute before Professor McGonagall came out from the way he had come.

Good job, Hummel," She congratulated him, beaming.

"How did I do?" Kurt asked eagerly.

"Second place," She said proudly. "We've already gotten Mr Anderson back safely, and look – here comes Mr St James now." Kurt turned to see Jesse sprinting towards him.

"Good to see you, Hummel. Professor," he panted as he approached. "So… which one of us won?" Kurt smirked at Jesse's assumption that he wasn't too late…

"Blaine," Kurt told him, still clutching the stitch at his side. Jesse nodded, the grin still etched on his face.

"So I guess it's me, you and Anderson in the final round, eh Hummel?" Jesse noted "Two Hogwarts students, not too bad eh Professor" Jesse said. To Kurt's surprise McGonagall smiled dotingly.

"You did very well. Both of you." She said. Jesse grinned and Kurt couldn't help smiling in surprise. It was rare for McGonagall to show any other emotion apart from distaste, annoyance or frustration…

"Send up the sparks," She instructed "Just to be safe." Jesse grinned and complied, shooting up sparks. Professor McGonagall cast a silent spell with her wand, splitting a path through the hedges, that led out to the pitch. She led them through it, the hedges closing back up as they passed.

Finally, when they made it out of the hedge, Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. It was a good thing he wasn't claustrophobic, he thought gratefully. He saw Rachel, Hermione, Harry and Ron come racing over and they enveloped him in a large group hug.

"Congratulations!" They all cried joyfully. Kurt grinned in reply.

"Thanks, guys" he said proudly "I'm just glad it's over" he admitted. He noticed Jesse watching them with interest, so Kurt nudged Rachel "You should go say congratulations" He whispered, winking. She blushed and shook her head.

"I couldn't" She whispered. Kurt nudged her again.

"I think he'd like you to" Kurt encouraged.

Finally, blushing furiously, Rachel made her way over to Jesse who looked surprised but pleased, when she offered her congratulations. Kurt beamed at their pair. She'd be good for him.

Kurt was then led off to the first aid tent where Madam Pomfrey hastily bandaged his arm. Kurt noticed Blaine in there too, only he was a lot more unscathed than Kurt had. Kurt sighed regretfully as Blaine refused to meet his eyes. How had things gone from good to bad to good again to bad, so quickly?

That night Kurt slept better than he had in weeks, he was exhausted from the task. But his dreams were sadly haunted by the boy with hazel eyes, and the silver scarf. He wished more than anything he could just tell Blaine how he felt. He wasn't going to let their relationship be ruined the same way his and Sam's had. The next morning he was going to go down to the Durmstrang ship and apologise. And with these thoughts in his mind, he slipped into sleep once more, his dreams again haunted by the beautiful boy, but of a much more pleasant nature…


	13. Scarves, Sweaters and Uncovered Secrets

**A/N: Ugh, it's been like two weeks since I last updated, I'm like the suckiest author ever :S I'm so sorry about this.**

**On a lighter note, this chapter we have a new development in the Flamel case, some Quidditch and one of my favourite AVPM quotes :D:D **

**Thanks, as always, to everybody who has even just read this story. All the reviews, story alerts, faves etc. really make this worth doing (although I'm so addicted, I'd probably do it anyway:P) so thanks so much!**

**Again, if there's any comments, suggestions or even critism about this story, I really appreciate your feedback. Thanks for sticking with the story so far guys XD**

**sami-the-gleek: 1st. eeee! you're so sweet XD 2nd. Samantha is a totally awesome name! and you can call yourself a DCriss song. You are so cool! Haha. 3rd. So much Starkid to watch! I still haven't seen Me and My Dick, or the end of AVPS so I have a lot of watching to do on the holidays XD 4th. I'm thinking of putting some Drachel, as I've dubbed them (why does that name look like Dracula to me?) in the sequel, so if you were interested... 5th. *gasp* really? I love replying to readers so you're very welcome :3 6th. absolutely not! i'd read it! Glee/HP crossovers are like crack to me :P**

**buddygirl1004: Yay! Thank you for keeping with this story! I always smile when I seee you've reviewed XD Glad you liked it **

**littlelostsheep: :3 I'm sorry... soooon, I promise. Thanks for keeping wtih the story. Same as ^ I always smile when you review XD I'm glad you liked it**

**Chrons: haha abbreviated name... sorry love :3 It's probably because you are sweet! Ahhhh that explains it... I watched Starship for the first time before I posted I think :P I kinda (actually a lot) like Jesse too, but I understand your feelings in regards to Finchel. I used to be a massive supporter (before my undying love for Jonathan Groff got in the way) and I still think they're pretty cute :3 So glad you like Kurt and Blaine in this :D Sorry about the slow update :(... oh... that last part... you really think that much of me? *wipes eyes* YOU'RE SO SWEET! OF COURSE EVERYBODY THINKS SO :3:3:3**

**SnazzMaster842: I'm so glad you liked it! I'm sorry to keep you waiting again :( Haha scarfy ;) I love that scarf... I want one. Thank you for replying about the sequel idea. I think I will - if you'll read it :3**

**Thanks again guys :D Stay totally awesome**

**xx Poppy (Happy Reading)**

* * *

><p>The next morning Kurt awoke with every intention of going to see Blaine. Straight after he finished breakfast he ran upstairs to grab a sweater – it was colder than he had thought. He had the perfect one in mind, actually. It was his favourite mauve one, the one that his best muggle friend Mercedes, had gotten him for Christmas the year prior. Unfortunately, when he reached his dorm room he couldn't find it.<p>

He eventually found it, but not before tearing out half his trunk. He sighed when he saw it was covered in chocolate frog wrappers and remembered fondly that the last time he had worn it had been on Boxing Day when Harrry and Ron had helped him through the jumbo box he had received. As he was cleaning them up, he set aside the chocolate frog cards rmemebering Harry collected them. As he was making a mental note to give them to Harry later, a certain one caught his eye…

_Albus Dumbledore, currently Headmaster of Hogwarts. Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindlewald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood and his work on alchemy with his partner Nicholas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling. _

Mauve sweater forgotten, Kurt raced downstairs and through the portrait hole. He ran sprinted through the corridors and down several flights of stairs, nearly knocking over students as he did, until he finally made it to the library.

Hermione was sitting as he predicted, in her usual spot, working on an Ancient Runes essay that was probably not due for three months. Kurt rushed over to her and slammed the chocolate frog card down triumphantly, making Hermione jump with fright.

"I – found – Flamel," he panted. Hermione's eyes widened with amazement as she read the card.

"I knew it!" She cried excitedly. She disappeared for a moment behind some shelves and returned with a large old dusty book. She flipped through it until she found the page. "There!" She jabbed the page enthusiastically and Kurt read curiously.

_The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with the making of the Philosopher's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixer of Life, which will make the drinker immortal. _

_There have been many reports of the Philosophers Stone over the centuries, but the only stone currently in existence belongs to Mr Nicholas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera-lover. Mr Flamel who celebrated his six hundred and sixty fifth birthday last year, enjoyed a quiet life in Devon with his wife Perenelle (six hundred and fifty eight). _

"See" Hermione said, looking satisfied, when Kurt was finished reading "The dog must be guarding the Philosopher's Stone! I bet he asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him, because Flamel and him are such good friends and he knew someone was after it, that's why the Stone was removed from Gringotts!"

"Who do you thinks after it?" Kurt asked. Hermione frowned, deep in thought.

"I don't know," she admitted reluctantly.

"Coach Sylvester has been acting pretty weird lately…" Kurt said, frowning and thinking back to their earlier conversation.

"That's what I was thinking," Hermione confessed.

They exchanged looks of foreboding, neither of them wanting to suspect that it was one of their teachers, before launching into a discussion of their next plan of attack, both significantly encouraged by their latest breakthrough after weeks of searching.

* * *

><p>With all the excitement over finding out what the dog was guarding, Kurt completely forgot about his visit to Blaine. Especially when Wood called an emergency Quidditch practice.<p>

"They've reschudueled our match against Hufflepuff," Wood told them, bouncing excitedly "Its this Saturday." The others gaped in shock.

"That's in three days," Mercedes said slowly as if Wood hadn't realised that.

"We'll be ready," Wood said determinedly. "They've finally fixed the pitch so we can practice now. I've got it booked for this evening, tomorrow morning at daw and tomorrow evening too – Hufflepuff won't even have a chance to practice!" He gushed.

"And we won't even have a chance to sleep" Fred muttered, unenthusiastically.

The others looked at each other, exhachanging looks of equal dejection as Wood dismissed them. They had a long couple of days coming ahead…

* * *

><p>As Fred predicted, none of them got much sleep over the next couple of days. Kurt's thoughts were consumed with Quidditch. He was not going to give up the Gryffindor's winning streak. He was going to compete against Jesse in the final task, and he wanted to win. This was his chance to show Jesse, that he meant business and he planned to take full advantage of it.<p>

On Friday night, after being kept up late with hardcore practice, by Wood, Kurt slept amazingly well and had a long and dreamless sleep. He still wasn't used to the pre game nerves, but they were getting better. He still had the usual butterflies as he ate breakfast, and was not reassured by the constant "You'll be fine"'s that his friends offered him.

"Mate," Ron said to him, mouth full of egg, "you beat a Hungarian Horntail… I'm sure you can beat _Huffelpuff._"

"Don't be put off by their reputation," was Dean Thomas's (one of their other Gryffindor friends) unencouraging advice, "their seekers are always really good. Huffelpuff's are particularly good finders, you know."

After breakfast he headed down to the pitch where he got changed into his Quidditch robes and listened to Oliver's usual pre game pep talk, which usually went along the lines of "win or I will cut you".

When that was over, they all headed out onto the pitch full of pre game adrenaline. Wood and Jesse shook hands, Jesse wearing his trademark "I'm better than you" smirk and Wood wearing his "I don't like you, but I respect your enthusiasm" look. Madam Beiste blew her whistle, signalling the beginning of the game.

Kurt tried to block out the commentary of Lee Jordan, the twin's good friend and focus on finding the snitch. As he flew about the pitch he noticed Jesse tailing him. Good idea… not.

Kurt fell into a full dive, and Jesse thinking he had spotted the snitch followed suit. Kurt, however pulled out at the last minute with precision only achieved by his Nimbus Two Thousand. Jesse ended up plummeting to the ground. Kurt snorted to himself. Jesse managed to get back on his broom and shot Kurt a glare. Kurt smirked back and continued his search for the snitch.

The game was over quicker than expected. With Gryffindor fifty points in the lead only half an hour after the game began, Kurt finally caught a glimpse of the golden snitch, hovering about ten feet below them.

With lightning speed, Kurt zoomed off towards it. Jesse had seen it too, but Kurt was faster and reached it first.

"AND KURT HUMMEL'S CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR'S WON!"

Jesse cursed as Kurt flew to the ground, holding the snitch above his head triumphantly.

* * *

><p>After the match, Kurt showered up and was heading up to the castle when he heard Hagrid calling him over.<p>

"Hey Hagrid," Kurt beamed.

"Great job today Kurt, you're mom would have been proud," Hagrid congratulated him proudly. He pulled something from his pocket. Kurt immediately recognized the glittering material as the scarf that Blaine had given him. His chest tightened as he remembered the last circumstances of which it was in his possession. "When we was cleaning up the pitch for yeh match, we found this on the ground – I think it belongs to you." Hagrid grinned, as if returning it was some big favour. Kurt eyes the piece of silver material in his hands solemnly and took it from Hagrid.

"Thanks" Kurt said. Hagrid smiled.

"You did great today, kid," he said patting his back. Kurt nodded and bid Hagrid goodbye, before heading back up to the castle.

Suddenly he didn't feel like celebrating much anymore.

* * *

><p>Also not in the mood for celebration, was Hermione. After a particularly cruel joke from Ron (which involved three different types of cheese, his rat Scabbers and her Ancient Runes Essay) as they were setting up the party, Hermione had fled the castle and was now sitting by the lake, hugging her knees, tears still rolling down her cheeks.<p>

"Her-my-ninny," Hermione turned to see Victor walking towards her looking concerned. She smiled weakly as he sat by her. "You are sad?"

"A little," Hermione said quietly.

"Vot is wrong?" He asked, putting a strong arm around her. She leant into his chest.

"It's Ron," She admitted. Victor pulled back.

"You have veelings for him?" He asked, outraged. Hermione shook her head urgently.

"No, its not that," She said. Krum sighed in relief.

"Vot is it then?" He asked.

"He's one of my best friends, but for some reason he just doesn't like the idea of _us._" She took Victor's hand. "He's been ignoring me since Christmas," She admitted. Krum frowned thoughtfully.

"I vink he likes you," Krum said darkly. Hermione sighed.

"I… I think so too," She said "But I don't feel the same way. I just want us to go back to being friends…"

"Well I have an idea," Victor announced brightly. "We just have to find him another object for his infatuation."

"That's a good idea" Hermione said, cheering up considerably. "But who?"

"I have the perfect girl!"


	14. Pianos and Practice

**A/N: Guys, I could apologise a thousand times for the delay in this update but that wouldn't be very "Gleeful". Instead, I'm going to thank everyone who continues to read and who has read so far. I reached 100 reviews the other day and I am so grateful to all of you. Thank you, so so very much. All your kind words are sincerely appreciated.**

**Please remember, if there are any critisms or problems or comments at all you have, don't hesitate to review/PM or message me at my tumblr: tall blonde abercrombie over there (minus the gaps).**

**MusicalEscape: Oh dear, I loved all of your reviews. Thank you for helping me reach 100 reviews (being my 100th reviewer) and all your lovely comments. I laughed out loud at least once :) Might I add that Snape/Dumbledore... I highly approve ;)**

**dannilovex: Thank you also, for all your lovely reviews! I loved reading them, and I thank you for each one. I'm so glad you enjoyed it.**

**ArtFreak12345: Oh Wizard God, I read waaaay too many! But thank you so much for reading, especially if it isn't your usual read. I'm so sorry about the delay in updating and I hope this is good enough :3**

**Sweet Clemintine: Your last comment confused me :P do you want Wevid or is it good that there is none...? Oh, thanks for pointing that out (Kurt's mom)! Sorry about that :( **

**Chrons: Hello beautiful! Your reviews are so so cute they make me smile so freaking hard. Nothing wrong with being sweet ;) Oh, I'm not really a Romione shipper, but if that's what most people want then I'd be happy to do it, I gues... I'm sorry if you don't like Vic/Hermione. We'll find out who the girl is in this chapter. I'd love to read it when you finish/upload. I love HP/Glee crossovers :3 Also, your writing is fucking fabulous. I've read some of your stories ;) oh! I found you on tumblr too, but I couldn't find your ask box to tell you it was me (clearly I am not a Hufflepuff). I'm so glad you're liking this XD**

**sami: Oh you did? I'm so so glad you liked it! Oh, I must go read your stuff! There's no such thing as reading too much. At least, that's what I tell myself when I'm up till four in the mornings trying to finish a story! :P haha. Oh no, that isn't creepy at all! I follow 222 people, so even if you were a stalker, I wouldn't even be bothered ;). My tumblr is tall blonde abercrombie over there (but no spaces!) . I'll follow you back 33**

**Violethillbeautiful: Haha no it isn't Rachel. Glad you liked it :D**

**littlelostsheep: ME TOO! I'm so sorry it's so late :(:(**

**SnazzMaster842: Oh yay! We'll find out... now! Haha. I'm so sorry about the upate...**

**BuddyGirl1004: Ooooh thanks for pointing that out. My bad... :P Sorry! Thanks so much :):)**

**THANKS TO ALL OF YOU. I LOVE YOU. GOOD LUCK. HAPPY READING. AND TO ALL OF YOU DALTON (CP COULTER) READER'S OUT THERE. HOLD TIGHT. YOU'RE NOT ALONE. WE'RE ALL SCARED. **

**-Poppy **

* * *

><p><em>"Shit…" Blaine breathed "You don't know…" He shook his head. "Kurt, this is too dangerous. You're just a first year – you don't even know how to deal with Boggarts…" Kurt pulled out of Blaine's grasp completely, rather offended. Blaine thought he was incapable of completing the task?<em>

_"Thanks for your concern, but I'll be fine," Kurt snapped. Blaine flinched at the sudden venom in Kurt's words. He put an arm on Kurt's but Kurt shook it off._

_"Kurt-"_

_"No, Blaine. Thank you, but I think I'll go now. Good luck." He said, ripping off the scarf and tossing it at Blaine._

* * *

><p>The horribly vivid memory was on constant replay in Kurt's mind for the next few weeks, popping up at random intervals and haunting his dreams. For a while he had been too caught up in the Philosopher's Stone to worry about it, but the nightmares had started again and he couldn't stop thinking about him. He had had enough. He knew he needed to make things right. He missed Blaine's friendship, and he missed proper sleep.<p>

Deep down he knew he had been the one in the wrong. Blaine had been completely right. He had no idea what he was doing.

He needed his help.

* * *

><p>Three weeks before the third task, early in the morning before breakfast, Kurt managed to gather up enough courage to visit Blaine.<p>

He knocked on the door of the Durmstrang ship and was greeted by the familiar surly figure of one Victor Krum.

"Hi," Kurt said eagerly, "is Blaine there?"

"Just a second," Krum grunted in his usual monotone, but Kurt could have sworn he saw a twitch of an amused smile working its way onto his dark face.

Moments later, Krum returned, bringing Blaine with him.

"Kurt?" Blaine sounded surprised. Apparently Krum hadn't told him who it was.

"Hi, Blaine," Kurt breathed. Most of the Durmstrang boys looked like soldiers in their uniforms, but Blaine looked like a supermodel – no joke. He was so beautiful; he took Kurt's breath away. "Can we talk?" Kurt asked hopefully.

Blaine nodded, grabbing his fur coat before slipping out the door. Kurt followed, politely declining when Blaine offered him his coat.

As they walked around the grounds Kurt was first to speak.

"Blaine, I'm so sorry – about what happened in the third task. I spoke to irrationally. You were right – I don't know a lot about what I'm doing." Kurt said all of this very fast, not giving Blaine a chance to interrupt. He looked at the ground as he spoke; too afraid to meet Blaine's searching hazel eyes. "And throwing your scarf… that was low," Kurt added sadly, producing said scarf. "Hagrid found it when they were fixing the pitch up. I figured you'd want it back…"

Blaine stopped walking and fixed the most curious expression upon Kurt.

"No, Kurt…" he sounded shocked. "It was a gift. Keep it… please."

Kurt couldn't help but smile as he slipped the scarf around his neck. It was a little dirty, but he didn't mind. Somehow it carried even more meaning then before.

They continued walking around the lake in silence before Kurt spoke once more.

"If it's alright, there's something I wanted to ask you…" he ventured carefully. "Like I said – I don't really know what I'm doing. I was wondering if you would… teach me a few spells.

"I'm sure your teachers would be just as competent," Blaine said, raising an eyebrow. Kurt blushed.

"It's fine if you don't want to," he said quickly. "I'm sure I can get Professor-"

"No," Blaine cut Kurt off. "It's fine. I'd love to help. I'm just curious as to why you came to ask me…"

"I…" How was Kurt even supposed to answer that? "I guess that these lessons would really just be an excuse to spend more time with you," he admitted. "As friends," he added quickly at Blaine's questioning look. "Because we haven't really been talking lately."

Blaine nodded, staring across the lake.

"I'd like that," he said, with a small smile. Kurt breathed a sigh of relief.

"Great, when did you want to start?" Kurt asked, attempting to not sound too eager (and failing miserably).

"Well, when is good for you?" Blaine returned.

"Tomorrow?" Kurt suggested, all attempts of restraint dissolving.

"Sounds great," Blaine grinned. "Where can we meet?"

"I know just who to ask…" Kurt said with a small smile as he thought of Ron's brothers who would be happy to help.

And just like that, Kurt felt that their relationship had finally taken a turn for the better.

* * *

><p>That night Kurt had met Blaine in the dining hall to give him directions to find the Room of Requirement that Fred and George had told him about. When the time came for them to meet, Kurt was already in a great mood, having just come from his Defence Against the Dark Arts class. Miss Sylvester had been ill again (she had had quite a few days off lately and Kurt was more than suspicious) and they had had Holly Holliday; Kurt's favourite substitute teacher.<p>

"Hey, Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed, rushing around the corridor where Kurt was waiting for him. "Sorry I'm late," he panted. Karkaroff was making me help Victor with his potions… it would be nice if for once he could actually take care of his own students." (The Durmstrang boys were doing their studies via Distance Education).

Kurt gave him a sympathetic smile at his bitter tone. "Its fine," he insisted, casually admiring the way Blaine's hair had slightly fallen out of its usual gel composure in his hurry to reach him. "Shall we begin?"

"You lead the way," Blaine said gallantly.

Kurt did so, Blaine trailing slightly behind fixing his uniform. When they came to the brick wall by the tapestry that Fred and George had given him directions to, he paced in front of it three times, thinking specifically of his need for the room.

Suddenly, a door sprung into vision and Blaine gasped in surprise. Kurt smiled and pushed through the doors, admiring the space.

He had been told that the room was something different for each person. For him and Blaine it was bright and colourful, with bright yellow walls and soft carpet, lots of multi-coloured pillows and bright green shelves filled with dozens of spell books. There was even a grand black piano in the corner.

"I love magic…" Blaine breathed in awe, following Kurt inside.

"Well…" Kurt said finally, "I think we've got everything we need…"

"This is brilliant," Blaine beamed, flipping through a spell book.

Kurt cleared his throat. "So… where did you want to start?"

Blaine grinned at Kurt's eagerness and carefully placed the book down. "I think we'll start at the basics – a simple disarming spell."

* * *

><p>By the end of the lesson, Kurt had perfectly mastered the "Expelliarmus" charm, and they were working on simple attack jinxes. Kurt was a fast learner and Blaine was an excellent teacher. He was patient, careful and courteous. He also knew exactly what he was doing, being in his fourth year at Durmstrang.<p>

"Same place tomorrow?" Blaine suggested after realizing that they had been at it for hours.

"Sounds good," Kurt agreed, trying not to get too excited that Blaine actually wanted to continue. "Thanks for teaching me, Blaine," he said sincerely. "It really means a lot…"

Blaine smiled softly. "It's my pleasure. Honestly."

Once more, Kurt wouldn't allow himself to read too much into those words.

* * *

><p>Ron and Harry were walking to their first period the next day (Charms Class) and were struggling through the overcrowded hallways when they were suddenly pulled out of the way of an overgrown senior who was swinging his book bag rather viciously.<p>

"Thanks," they said gratefully to their unfamiliar savior.

"No worries," she smiled. Both boys blushed when they recognized her. She was Brittany Pierce, one of the Beauxbatons champions. "I'm Brittany…"

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry said enthusiastically. "I play guitar. I'm awesome."

Surprisingly, Brittany ignored him and leaned over to Ron with a flirty smile.

"And you're Ron Weasley," she said.

Ron blushed. "Yeah, I am."

Harry chuckled and brushed it off. "I guess I'll see you in Charms," he said with a wink before jogging off.

Ron shifted awkwardly. He had never been good at talking to girls…

"I was wondering if you heard about the Hogsmede trip coming up?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah," Ron said, remembering McGonagall telling them about it. "What about it?"

"I've never been to Hogsmede," she said with a girlish giggle, "and I was wondering if you wanted to show me around…?"

Ron raised his eyebrows in surprise. She wanted to go to Hogsmede with him?

"Sure," Ron grinned. "I mean-yeah… that'd be alright."

"Pick me up at the Beaxbaton's carriage at ten," she instructed before turning to leave, leaving Ron breathless in the hallway, wondering what he had done to deserve this.

* * *

><p>The upcoming Hogsmede trip was something everybody was excited about. Ron was going with Brittany and was now talking to Hermione again. Rachel, Harry and Finn were going as a group and Hermione was going with Krum. Kurt had decided to stay back at the castle for another lesson with Blaine (they had had a few lessons in the past week).<p>

He enjoyed these lessons immensely. He was a fast learner and enjoyed impressing Blaine. They had so far tackled basic human shields and boggarts as well as a few simple attack spells. Kurt was always eager to learn and was pushing to learn more and more as there was only two weeks left…

Ron took extra care getting ready and disappeared straight after breakfast, as did Hermione. Rachel, Harry and Finn left soon after, leaving Kurt to go and find Blaine.

He found him already at the Room of Requirement. He was sitting at the grand piano when he arrived. He didn't look up when Kurt entered and Kurt stood by the doorway enthralled by the beauty of Blaine's voice. He was riveting…

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets-just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I, we'll be young forever_

Kurt crept a little closer into the room so he could hear him better. Blaine, too immersed in his music, didn't hear him as he padded silently along the orange carpet.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep _

_Let's run away and don't ever look back-don't ever look back_

But then Kurt accidently tripped on a book and he went flying into a conveniently located pile of pillows. Blaine looked up, startled and ceased playing, an embarrassed expression covering his handsome face.

"Sorry," Kurt said, embarrassed at being caught.

"Its fine," Blaine grunted, ducking his head. "Did you want to start now?"

"You're very good, you know," Kurt said sincerely.

"Thanks," Blaine said quietly, still not meeting Kurt's eye. "So, shall we start?"

Kurt frowned, worried that he might have upset Blaine.

"Sure," he said, mustering up a fake smile.

* * *

><p>About two hours later they concluded their lesson. Blaine had attempted to show him patronuses but he hadn't been able to conjure a thing.<p>

As they were packing away the books and pillows Kurt turned to Blaine tentatively and given way to his desire to inquire, "Blaine… will you sing with me?"

"I'd love to," Blaine blurted out a little over-enthusiastic. "I mean… if you want… sure…"

Kurt beamed as Blaine blushed and sat at the piano. Kurt slid onto the stood beside him.

"Do you know this?" he asked, playing a familiar tune. Kurt nodded and began to sing first.

_The power lines went out _

_And I am all alone_

_But I don't really care at all_

_Not answering my phone_

Blaine cut in then, meeting Kurt's gaze intensely. His fingers swept over the keys with the precise skill of an advanced musician and his voice was like chocolate. He thought he'd never tire of it.

_All the games you played_

_The promises you made_

_Couldn't finish what you started_

_Only darkness still remains_

For chorus the boys sang together in perfect harmony. Blaine no longer looked at the keys, content to hold Kurt's gaze. The blue eyes stared into the hazel, light into the dark. They were like a perfectly finished puzzle, contrasting so perfectly to make that perfect harmony.

It's like they were meant to sing together.

_Blow the candles out_

_Looks like a solo tonight_

_I'm beginning to see the light_

_Blow the candles out_

_Looks like a solo tonight_

_But I think I'll be alright_

As the song came to a close, Blaine played the last few notes with a dramatic flourish. Kurt tore his gaze away, running a hand through his hair breathlessly. He almost couldn't believe what had just happened. It was like… something had sparked between them. Something more than they had ever experienced or even imagined.

"You sing very well," Blaine told him earnestly.

"So do you," Kurt smiled.

It was quiet for a moment before Blaine asked, "Are you nerous abou the final task?"

Kurt sighed. "Immesnley," he confessed.

"Don't be," Blaine nudged him. "You'll be fine… but you won't win," he added in a teasing voice. "I will."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night…" Kurt said in a sing song voice.

Blaine rolled his eyes playfully. "Okay," he laughed. "Get out of here! I've got to go help Victor when he gets back soon…

"Again?" Kurt sympathized.

"Ugh, I hate that guy," Blaine grimaced. "I'll see you later Kurt."

And with that promise in mind, the two of them left, each pondering the day's events and wondering what was ahead of them.

* * *

><p>The streets of Hogsmede were alive with pleasure and festivities as gaggles of Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students crowded the streets and shops, laughing and chatting the afternoon away.<p>

In the broomsticks at one large table sat Krum, Hermione, Ron, Brittany, Harry, Rachel and Finn.

"So it looks like our plan worked," Krum whispered in Hermione's ear as they watched Ron and Brittany share a Butterbeer.

"Looks like it," Hermione beamed as Krum kissed her cheek affectionately.

After drinks the group split up; Hermione and Victor went to visit the bookstore and Ron and Brittany headed to the sweetshop. Finn, Rachel and Harry were walking around the streets pondering where to go next.

"Hey," Finn whispered to Harry as Rachel was stopped by a girl in her class who wanted her opinion on something. "Do you mind if you could clear off for a bit? There's something I wanted to ask Rachel…"

"No worries," Harry said. But as he headed off he realized that he really had no one else. The only friends he had were all pairing off leaving him alone.

But he was used to being alone. He had been alone for sixteen years.

After Rachel was finished talking to Marietta, Finn told her that Harry wasn't feeling well and went back to the castle.

"Oh, that's awful," Rachel frowned. "Maybe we should go after him…"

"No!" Finn insisted, "he'll be fine."

"I don't know…" Rachel fretted.

"Rach-listen. I need to talk to you," Finn said seriously.

"What is it?" Rachel asked, stopping her worrying over Harry for a moment.

"I…" Finn took a breath. It was now or never. "I really like you, Rachel. Would you go out with me… again?"

"Wait…what?" Rachel asked, completely taken aback. "You like me?"

"Yeah," Finn grinned. "Of course I do! I mean, we've already been out like, twice now…"

"Twice?" Rachel cried.

"Yeah – the Yule Ball, and now this…"

Rachel's mouth dropped open. "We went as friends!"

"I know," Finn smiled. "Initially. But I really like you, Rachel. I think we'd make a really good couple…"

"I'm sorry, Finn," Rachel said sadly. "But I don't like you that way…"

"Sure you do," Finn grinned. "Why would you have said yes, otherwise?"

"Because we're friends!" Rachel cried. "I'm really sorry Finn, but I like somebody else…"

Finn's face fell suddenly as he took in what she was saying.

"O…okay," Finn said quietly.

"I'm so sorry, Finn," Rachel said sadly. "I think you're a great friend and all…"

"I know," Finn shrugged. "Let's just go find Harry."

Rachel nodded and the two friends headed back towards the castle.

Neither of them saw the figure of a startled Jesse St James watching them…

And neither of them noticed Jesse St James being watched, either…


	15. Singing in the Rain

**a/n: hello all my beautiful readers 333 I don't have a whole lot to say (for once), except that I actually really like this chapter :3 and of course a big THANK YOU to all of you for sticking with me on this magical journey. You guys make it a whole lot more fun XD **

**Speaking of magical, I am now officially on Pottermore! (squeals). My username is OakMarauder136. Lets be friends! **

**danilovex: well if I told you that it wouldn't be a surprise would it? ;)**

**chrons: omg I just really love you, okay? no worries (bout your fic) XD. hope you find your muse soon. let me know! (HUG) **

**Wishesinthenightsky: oooh a new reader! thanks so much for reading my little fic! I loved all your reviews. I'm sorry about the Hevans. I actually used to be a shipper. then i fell in love with Klaine ;) next year expect a return of some Hevans friendship *hint hint* oh and i love hsm! chris colfer doesn't know what he's missing ;) **

**snazzmaster842: i'm so sorry lovvyy! i think this was a _bit _of a quicker update... :S yes. more klaine in this chapter too ;)**

**PipHooray: ohmyrowling really? you are so so so kind! thank you for reading XD yes, some hevans friendship, but not just yet... look out for it tho**

**musicalescape: ohmygod yes. can we get working on that? ;) eeep pottermore! yayayay **

**violetthebeautiful: ooh love your username btw. reminds me of my beautiful other half ;) and you'll just have to wait and see won't you...**

**buddygirl1004: oh you're a finchel shipper? :P sorry! Finny... that's cute, actually XD haha. hope this update was quick enough... i'm trying to get better. it's hard because i have dancing five days a week, plus school and assignments... i hate to make excuses tho. i'm so sorry. i suck. **

**Happy reading guys! Shooting you all my love xxxxxx **

**PS: the song used here is Darren's cover of Singing in the Rain from his performance at Market Days. I was inspired ;) **

**Your humble author, Poppy **

* * *

><p>It was one of those rare dreary days of spring rain at Hogwarts, when Kurt wanted to do nothing but lie in bed with a good book and a cup of tea. Unfortunately, his studies were piling high and he still had preparations to make for the challenge which was in just one day. So it was needless to say that he was stressed.<p>

As he sat in the Great Hall for breakfast, he took a steady sip of his goblet as he gazed up to the pearl grey sky. The rain… not a good omen.

"You look worried," Hermione remarked, buttering her toast. "You're not worried about the challenge tomorrow, are you?"

"What else would it be?" Kurt snapped. He was more than a little on edge.

Hermione didn't look offended, however and simply shrugged. "I just thought that with all the time you and Blaine were spending together practicing, you would be more than prepared," she said simply.

"Right…" Ron grinned, devouring his sausages with near cannibalistic vigor, "_practicing_." He winked at Kurt, who blushed at the implication.

"I don't know," Kurt said, not choosing to acknowledge Ron's comment. "There's still heaps I have to learn. Blaine and I were going to-"

"Excuse me," said a polite voice behind them. "I don't mean to interrupt, but did you say Blaine?"

Kurt, Ron and Hermione turned around to face the newcomer. It was a petite middle aged woman with light blue eyes and familiar thick raven curls.

"Yes, I did," Kurt said carefully.

The woman smiled back kindly. "Ada Anderson," she introduced herself, extending her hand. "Blaine's mother. Do you know where I might find him?"

"Oh," Kurt said, smiling with realization and shaking the woman's hand warmly. "Of course, I'll help you find him…"

He scanned the Great Hall for any sight of his friend-fellow competitor-teacher but saw not sign of him.

"It's okay, dear," the woman said kindly, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Just, if you see him please let him know his mother is looking for him. I'll be in Professor Dumbledore's office."

Kurt nodded , shooting her a smile before sitting back down to breakfast.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, he was walking through the cool drizzle that was falling on the beautiful Hogwarts grounds. The rain did nothing to deter the amusement of students, who occupied themselves lying under oak trees doing last minute studying, laughing and chatting on the grass, or swimming in the lake for the more daring of them.<p>

It didn't take long for Kurt to spot him. He and his Durmstrang friends were sitting on the edge of the lake, laughing and singing jovially as Blaine played accompaniment on his guitar.

_I'm singing in the rain_

_Just singing in the rain_

_What a glorious feelin'_

_I'm happy again_

_I'm laughing at clouds_

_So dark up above_

_The sun's in my heart_

_And I'm ready for love_

_Let the stormy clouds chase_

_Everyone from the place_

_Come on with the rain_

_I've a smile on my face_

_I walk down the lane_

_With a happy refrain_

_Just singin',_

_Singin' in the rain_

He looked up suddenly and his eyes met his Kurt's. His face split into a broad smile, brighter than the absent sun and he handed his guitar to his friends, excused himself from his friends and jogged over to Kurt. He heard some of Blaine's friend's catcalling in the distance, making both of them blush.

"Hey," Blaine said a little breathless.

"Hi," Kurt smiled. "Nice singing."

"Thanks," Blaine ducked his head modestly.

"Um…" Kurt cleared his throat, forcing his brain to return to the task at hand, although the way the raindrops glistened against the impossible length of Blaine's eyelashes made this increasingly difficult. "Your mother was looking for you."

"My mother?" Blaine repeated in surprise. "She's here?"

"Yeah," Kurt nodded. "Dumbledore's office. Would you like to go…?"

Blaine nodded and gestured for Kurt to lead the way.

"Did you know your mom was coming?" Kurt asked as they walked back through the castle.

Blaine gave him an amused smile and nodded. "Of course. All the champion's parent's come for the final challenge…"

"Apparently not mine…" Kurt muttered.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Kurt," Blaine said with a small smile as a familiar yet completely out of place, muggle man in a plaid flannel shirt and baseball cap came around the corner, fixing Kurt his usual grin.

"Dad!" Kurt yelped out excitedly.

"Hey there, kiddo," Burt grinned.

"I'll see you later, Kurt," Blaine said to Kurt, touching his arm briefly before heading off towards Dumbledore's office.

Kurt watched Blaine retreat with soft eyes. Those little touches were all too frequent to be unintentional. They happened more than often, when they were practicing and Blaine would help Kurt with the correct placing of his wand grip, or when they passed each other in the hallways and their hands would brush by each other gently, or when Blaine walked passed him in the Great Hall and he would pat his shoulder gently in greeting.

Those little touches meant so much to Kurt. After years of being bullied for being gay after coming to Hogwarts, it was so nice just to be _touched_, to feel like he wasn't something revolting, that he wasn't "spreading the fairy dust" as one particular Neanderthal had so eloquently phrased it.

He wondered if Blaine was no entirely oblivious to Kurt's feelings for him. He felt he must be obvious from the way he blushed harder than Ron when Hermione made fun of his dress robes after the Yule Ball, whenever he was in Blaine's presence.

Behind him, Burt cleared his throat. "Who was that?" he asked gruffly.

Kurt turned back towards his dad, brushing his bangs back and feigning nonchalance. "Blaine Anderson. He's the Durmstrang champion."

"He your boyfriend?" Burt asked shortly.

Kurt blushed. "I wish…" he thought. "No, dad," he assured him. "Blaine and I are just friends."

"Good," Burt said, easing up a bit. "You're too young to date. Wait until you're finished school."

Kurt gave him a small smile in reply. "Sure thing, dad…"

* * *

><p>Kurt spent the rest of the morning showing his father around the school. He was particularly fascinated with the Quidditch pitch and thrilled to learn that his son was a seeker on the team.<p>

"I'd love to watch you play, sometime," Burt told him. Kurt beamed proudly.

At lunch Kurt took him to their table to introduce him to all his friends.

"Dad," he said as they approached the Gryffindor table. "These are my friends, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasely and you know Harry."

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked up from their lunches and greeted Mr. Hummel with polite smiles and handshakes.

"Call me Burt," Burt grinned, privately thrilled that his son had found good friend's here. Of course, at his old school he had Mercedes and a few other girls, but for the most part, Burt knew his schooling experience had not exactly been pleasant…

Before Kurt could sit down, he felt the familiar calloused palm of Blaine Anderson brush across his shoulder gently.

"Hey," Blaine smiled at Kurt. "My parents were hoping to formally meet you."

"Sure," Kurt agreed, albeit a little nervously. "Oh, and Blaine, this is my dad, Burt."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Hummel," Blaine said politely, smiling warmly up at the man who despite not being overly tall himself, towered over Blaine.

"You too," Burt said begrudgingly, although he didn't exactly seem to return the sentiment. Kurt couldn't help but notice that he didn't extend the offer of usage of his first name to Blaine. Kurt bit his lip, sensing that Blaine was slightly intimidated by Kurt's father.

"Come on, Blaine," Kurt said, shooting his father a stern look.

Blaine led them over to the table where his parents were sitting.

"Mom, dad," he said, smiling widely. "This is Kurt Hummel, the one I was telling you about…"

Kurt blushed with pleasure. Blaine had told them about him?

"Hello," he said a little quietly.

"Hello, dear," Blaine's mother said warmly. "Lovely to meet you, again."

To Kurt's surprise, she got to her feet and embraced him tenderly. The hug was infused with the magical warmth that only mothers are gifted with, and he felt his eyes wet slightly with the memory of his own mother. He squeezed back and she leant forward to whisper in his ear.

"Thank you for making my son happy again."

Kurt blinked in surprise but smiled when she pulled back and squeezed his hand gently. Kurt's eyes flickered to Blaine, who was wearing a look of utter mortification at his mother's behavior.

Before Kurt could attempt a reassuring smile in his direction, his hand was grasped tightly by a surprisingly tall, handsome man with dark brown hair, swept under an incredibly dapper black bowler hat. He looked nothing like Blaine, except his eyes, which were the precise shape and same honey-gold-hazel color that Kurt so admired.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kurt," Mr. Anderson said in a deep baritone. His smile was earnest and Kurt sighed in relief, feeling his previous feeling of nervousness washing away. Why had he been so worried? Blaine's family was lovely and very welcoming.

He wished he could say the same for his own. His father was still eyeing Blaine with a grimace, as if he was one of those salads that Kurt made for dinner to help lower Burt's cholesterol intake.

Kurt tried to meet Blaine's eye, but he was studiously staring at the floor as if it held all the answers to the world.

"Kurt, I think we should sit," Burt said lowly. Kurt followed his gaze to see Professor Sylvester glaring at them. He winced under her gaze.

"We'll talk later," he told Mr. and Mrs. Anderson who were also flinching at the Professor's fierce expression.

"Sure," Mr. Anderson said pleasantly.

"Lovely to meet you, dear," Mrs. Anderson said again. Kurt beamed and they bade them one last goodbye before heading to their seats.

"I think that Blaine kid likes you," Burt muttered on their way back.

"I wish…" Kurt thought once more. "Oh look," he said aloud. "They have steak."

That held Burt's attention for the time being as they sat down. But as the thunder roared above them and the light drizzle of the morning turned to a fierce storm, Kurt found himself hoping once more that the rain was not some sort of omen for the coming day…

* * *

><p>Kurt found sleep impossible that night. Even after a long day of catching up with his father and showing him around the rest of the school, his nerves combined with the raging storm, made him restless and he didn't drift off until a little after dawn.<p>

He was woken up at five by the sound of Harry falling out of bed (prat) and found it impossible to get back to sleep. Half an hour later, he just gave up and got out of bed. He dressed in his compulsory Hogwarts robes and began his moisturizing and hair routine that in the past few weeks he had gotten rather slack with.

In the few hours before breakfast he managed to get a little bit of study in, but he was too nervous to concentrate. His attention kept wandering.

Finally, at seven, Ron and Harry woke up, dressed and they all went down to the Great Hall together. Kurt's dad was sitting at the staff table and Kurt waved to him as they walked in. He was in deep conversation with Blaine's parents, Kurt noted with a small smile.

Hermione forced him to eat some toast, and Rachel and Finn sat with them – against the Hogwarts rules which stated that houses were supposed to eat at their own tables – in honor of the occasion.

Many people approached him and wished him luck. Kurt put on a brave face and thanked them all. He was flattered that so many people were supporting him. Blaine was the favorite to win in the competition with popular belief that Jesse would come second and Kurt would come in third. As much as he hoped to win, the thought that this outcome was the most likely.

That afternoon he had Quidditch practice and he was grateful for the distraction. The thunder and lightning had gone to rest, but the rain was still present, soaking their robes through and making spotting the snitch near impossible.

After practice he was making his way back up to the castle to get ready for the fourth task, when he heard some voices coming from an empty classroom. He didn't stop to listen, although his curiosity begged him to. But as he passed, he distinctly head McGonagall's voice.

"You got the stone didn't you?" Her voice was hushed, but in the silence of the corridor, Kurt had no strain hearing it. Nor Sue's reply:

"Of course."

Kurt continued walking back up to the Gryffindor common room with a frown on his face. Sue was in charge of the stone now? Was that… safe?

He put these thoughts to rest as he got ready for the evening. He would worry about that later. Right now, he had his own troubles…

After dressing, he eyed his courage scarf, wrapped around his bed post. He debated whether or not to wear it, but decided against it, reaching for his mother's Gryffindor scarf instead. He needed his mom to watch over him tonight. Giving his hair one more spray of hairspray he left, heading down to the Great Hall for his last dinner before the competition.

On his way down he was met with lots of well wishes from fellow students. He smiled back at all of them, attempting to look confident even if he was anything but.

When he reached the Great Hall, to his immense surprise the entire Gryffindor table got to their feet and applauded him. Kurt blushed with pleasure and couldn't help but grin as Rachel from the Ravenclaw table stood up and Finn at the Hufflepuff table, also stood applauding him. Scanning the room he saw something that made his heart stop.

Blaine Anderson was on his feet, beaming proudly and clapping for Kurt. Kurt fought off the urge to cry as Dumbledore, McGonagall, Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, Burt and Hagrid stood up at the staff table.

Kurt proudly made his way over to the Gryffindor table, where everybody cheered and sat only after he was seated. Kurt turned in his seat and Blaine winked at him. Kurt whirled back around in his seat blushing furiously.

Kurt ate his dinner happily, encouraged by the pleasant conversation and somehow forgetting about the horrendous task ahead. The chat and laughter amidst the table, was enough to improve Kurt's mood and he left the table feeling just a little bit more confident.

The third task was taking place in a secret location and the rest of Hogwarts were required to stay in the Great Hall while it took place. After dinner, Professor McGonagall came to collect Kurt, so he had to say a quick goodbye to all his friends, before he was blindfolded and taken to where the challenge was being held.

The walk didn't take too long. Soon enough McGonagall was taking off his blindfold. The first thing he noticed was that the room was pitch black. He felt for his wand.

"Good luck, Hummel," McGonagall whispered.

As Kurt found his wand he heard the door close beind him and he realized that he was completely alone.


	16. The Pits of the Unknown

**a/n: Hi! Remember me? ;)**

**So basically this is what I like to call a mind fuck chapter. Or at least for a part of it you won't understand what's happening, but I promise it's all explained in due course XD**

**Thanks for sticking with this guys. You don't know how much it means to me that there are actually people out there reading my work. **

**Thanks as always to my magical reviewers :3 you're all sensational!**

**SweetClemine - haha I remember laughing when I read your review because in my original draft for this chapter Lumos was the first word ;)**

**danixlove - sweetie, aren't you used to those by now? ;) Dead god I'm horrible :P Oh, I'm glad you liked them! XD**

**sami-the-gleek - Aww sweetie thank you so much! You're too kind :3 Yay for power! **

**Maize Babes - Oh god I love AVPM/S (well, obviously :P). I'm glad you like them! Look out for a not so subtle reference in this chapter ;) oh I'll make sure to put that one in the next chapter for you! :D I have an idea for where it could fit...**

**SnazzMaster842 - I'm so glad you liked it! Yay for Protective!Burt. My beta doesn't like him much, so it's nice to get some approval! Ahhh that will all be revealed this chapter... -evil laugh-**

**MusicalEscape - Alright boys! Let's go get you laid ;) hahahhaaha all in due course... sorry for the long wait :P**

**Violethillbeautiful - Hehe I'm so glad you liked :3 Yes, mortified!blainey is definitely one of my favourites too! **

**buddygirl1004 - I can't even watch them kiss without wondering why the TRex is trying to eat the jew... ;) haha no but no finchel here, I don't think. Puckelberry was cute... I like them better as friends though! Yes, I had the same problem with my little sister (she's six). It was the season 1 episode where he was wearing a kilt and she was like trolololl he's wearing a skirt. And I was like trololool you wear boy's sneakers. Don't diss it! little kids... -le sigh- one day they'll get it!**

**Love you all! xxxxxx redvines and hugs and butterfly kisses for everyone**

**-happy reading, Poppy**

* * *

><p>Kurt's friends looked on with fretful expressions as Kurt was escorted by McGonagall out of the buzzing hall, alight with excited conversation and anticipative whispers over the commencement of the final challenge.<p>

"I hope he'll be okay," Rachel worried, playing with her Ravenclaw tie nervously, "he seemed really nervous…"

"Because if we dragged you into the puts of the unknown, you'd be the eptimome of confidence," Ron quipped sarcastically, his deep brown eyes betraying a bit of nervousness underneath his joking façade.

"He'll be fine," Hermione said determinedly, the only one of them who didn't look nervous in the least.

"How do you know?" Harry asked suspiciously, wondering if she had taken up Divination in her spare time.

"Because _I _have faith in him," Hermione snapped simply.

Maybe not then.

McGonagall several minutes later to retrieve Blaine. As he followed her out of the hall, still wearing his usual suave smile, the Durmstrang boys cheered him on while the Hogwarts students scowled. The Beauxbatons party was divided; the girls (and a few of the boys) were swooning over the darkly handsome champion; whilst the others, fronting indifference, were merely more subtly eyeing the competitor.

"You'd think they'd have left by now," Harry reflected with mild annoyance as one of the overzealous Beauxbatons girls ran up to wish Blaine good luck, nearly hitting Harry in the face with her swishing blond hair as she passed.

Hermione shook her head in disagreeance with Harry's statement. "This is a once in a lifetime rbrnt. I don't think they'd want to miss all the drama."

"Blaine looked pretty confident," Finn noted as the doors to the Great Hall swung shut once more.

"Kurt will be fine," Hermione insisted smoothly.

* * *

><p>A little while later, McGonagall returned once more, leading Jesse out of the hall.<p>

"Good luck, Jesse!" a blushing Rachel called as her crush passed. He gave her a small, nervous smile and she fell back in her seat, blushing harder than ever.

"Who are you going for again?" Ron asked incredulously.

Finn simply scowled and turned away.

"Now students and visitors," Dumbledore's voice called them to attention. "Now that dinner is over I excuse you all to your respective dorm rooms-"

"Vut Dumbleydore," Madame Maxine, the headmistress at Beauxbatons protested, "do not send them all to bed! They may wish to see the return of their friends."

"It would not do them any good to sit around anxiously," Dumbledore reasoned.

"But it's a once in a lifetime event," Karkaroff, the headmaster at Durmstrang insisted. "They will want to be here when their champion returns… to see them win the cup for our- I mean their, school."

Dumbledore considered this. "Fine," he conceded. "Students and visitors, I would _advise _you all to return to your dorm rooms, but you have my permission to stay if you wish."

A murmur fell over the hall as the students decided what they were going to do.

"I'm going to go see Victor," Hermione told them. As she departed to the Durmstrang table, Rachel gave her a knowing smile.

Ron shifted in his chair, trying to position himself away from Hermione's happy smile about another boy. Even though he was sort of glad she was happy, it still made him feel like crap.

Why couldn't she be happy with him instead?

"I'm staying here," Ron decided. "To see Kurt when he gets back."

"Same," Rachel agreed with a smile. "I want to be the first to hug him when he wins!"

Harry frowned. "I think I'll head back to the dorms."

Ron and Rachel gave him looks of surprise.

"I think the pumpkin pie was a bit off," Harry explained, rubbing his stomach and looking decisively queasy.

They nodded sympathetically.

"Feel better!" Rachel called after him as he left.

"I-I'll go," Finn said awkwardly, avoiding Rachel's eyes. "I'll talk to you guys later."

Rachel watched him go with a guilty expression. Things hadn't been the same since the Hogsmede trip and she felt awful about rejecting her friend. But deep down she knew it had been the right thing to do.

"What happened between you two?" Ron asked, having observed the exchange curiously.

"He asked me out," Rachel confessed, the guilt still residing in her chest, "and I said no."

"Because of Jesse?" Ron guessed, thinking back to her earlier exchanges with the curly haired Hufflepuff.

Rachel nodded. "It really wouldn't be fair to Finn… I mean, I know I don't really stand a chance with Jesse, but I couldn't lead him on like that. But know he's really mad atme." Her expression saddened. "I wish we could go back to being just friends."

"Please," Ron scoffed, "just friends? You were never 'just friends'. He asked you to the Yule Ball, didn't he?" Ron wasn't quite as oblivious as he appeared…

"That was just as friends!" Rachel insisted adamantly.

"Try telling that to Finn," Ron rolled his eyes. "I'm telling you, he's been in love with you from day one." He sighed. "Girls… so oblivious…" he grimaced as he looked over to the Durmstrang table where Krum was giving Hermione a very… non verbal, greeting. He shuddered.

"Even if Jesse wasn't in the equation, I would never date Finn!" Rachel cried.

"Well, that's a bit harsh…" Ron winced. "He's not that bad looking…"

"I don't care what you think," Rachel continued, ignoring his remark, "Finn and I are first and foremost friends and I would never risk messing that up. Friends just shouldn't date."

Her words hit Ron like a freight train. Was that true? Should friends really never date? Maybe she was right… maybe it wasn't worth telling her how he felt. What happens if they broke up? Could they still be friends?

Besides… Krum was obviously still in the equation.

"Do you know how serious things are between her and Krum? Ron asked suddenly. "Hermione, I mean."

Rachel smiled secretively. "Pretty serious, I should say. I have it on good authority that he invited her to visit his family home on the holidays."

Ron's chest clenched at the thought. So they _were _serious.

Well, shit.

"Is something wrong?" Rachel asked, for Ron's expression had fallen into one of sadness.

"Can I tell you something?" Ron said before he could stop himself.

"Of course," Rachel said gently. "We're good friends, right?"

Ron nodded. "But you have to promise not to tell anyone… especially Hermione."

Rachel considered this for a moment before nodding.

"I-I think I'm in love with Hermione."

* * *

><p>Harry snuck along the third floor corridor, following McGonagall's footsteps. His heart sped up, knowing this was the moment…<p>

"Good luck, Mr. St James." McGonagall shut Jesse in and Harry slipped passed, hidden by his invisibility cloak.

Silently opening the door, he slipped in, took off his cloak and tossed it over Jesse who was sitting obediently on the floor.

Harry gave him a nod of acknowledgement before slipping through the depths of the trapdoor…

* * *

><p>Lying the on the floor of his dorm, Finn scrawled out his letter in an attempt to keep his mind of Rachel.<p>

_"Dear Mom,"_ he wrote, _"tonight's the final tournament challenge. I'll be glad when it's all over. I know it's not really manly but I'm sort of worried about Kurt. He's been really stressed lately with the tournament, and exams and Quidditch… he's got… what did you used to say…? Oh yeah, a lot on his bowl. Anyway, I just really want to see him happy again. The only time he ever really seems to smile is around the Durmstrang champion, Blaine. Ron says it's bad to talk to them. He called it something about "fruiting" with the enemy. I don't really know what fruit has to do with it. He does seem to really like food though…"_

He paused his pen, thinking thoughtfully about how to best summarize.

_"Things are pretty good here,"_ he continued. _"I sort of miss home though. I'll be glad to go back. Even if Hogwarts sort of has become a second home, in a way. Hugs and Butterfly Kisses, your Finn."_

Finn capped the pen with a happy smile. Writing to his mom was something he always enjoyed. They were very close and it usually made him feel better. He checked the clock. He had been gone for about half an hour. He should probably go back to see if anything had happened in his absence…

* * *

><p>Submerged in darkness, Kurt frantically grasped in his robes for his wand and quickly muttered, "Lumos," reveling in the light that burst from his wand's tip. He drank in his surroundings eagerly, his stomach sinking as the familiarity of the corridor sank in.<p>

It was the third corridor.

With a small gasp, Kurt spun around, expecting to come face to face with the three headed monster that had terrorized him and Hermione on their last visit. Thankfully, the dog was nowhere in sight, and the trapdoor was unguarded.

Kurt approached it without hesitation and slipped into the darkness, holding his breath and awaiting his fait as he dropped.

Thankfully, his fall was cushioned by something oddly slimy, yet soft. Kurt lit his wand once more, the light splaying over the brick walls that surrounded him. He let out a small squeak when he realized he wasn't alone.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried in surprise.

"Kurt," Blaine croaked, looking rather relieved and disheveled, his dark curls loosened from it's usual gelled state. "Could you help?" Blaine asked, his breathing labored. "We don't do Herbology at Durmstrang…"

What had Herbology got to do with any-

"Oh my god!" Kurt cried, suddenly seeing what Blaine was talking about. The thing that had "cushioned" their fall, were mounds of slimy green vines that were slowly tangling themselves around Kurt's legs, and were already reaching Blaine's neck, looking as if they were about to strangle him.

"Don't panic!" Blaine cried. "They move faster when you squirm – I figured that much out…"

"They're Devils Snare," Kurt realized. "I remember tackling them in class… thank god for Hermione and her insane note taking skills," Kurt said under his breath as he muttered a simple spell. Fire burst out of the tip of his wand. "They can only be killed by fire," Kurt explained as he lit one of the green vines.

Blaine nodded and swallowed deeply, attempting to calm himself as he watched Kurt take care of the flora that threatened to engulf them both.

Sure enough, within a minute, once the vines had all caught fire, they fell limp and Blaine and Kurt were free. They landed with a thud on hard ground.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked, his voice full of concern as he reached over to help Kurt ot his feet.

"Fine," Kurt insisted, a little breathless. "You?"

"Apart from nearly being strangled up there," Blaine quipped, "I'd say I'm alright." His face broke into a broad gin and he reached out to Kurt, about to draw him in for a hug. "Thank you so much, Kurt."

Before Kurt could embrace him, he was interrupted by the distant sound of the trap door coming down with a resolute thud. Blaine and Kurt sprung aside as Jesse hit the hard wooden floor, with no Devils Snare for support. Kurt winced. That must have hurt…

"Nice of you to join us, St James," Blaine said sarcastically.

Kurt looked to him but he was avoiding his gaze, glancing around the room, studying their surroundings. Kurt sighed but opted to do the same.

The room was small and circular, the walls of the same glossy brick as the one containing the vines, and the floor a solid wood. Surrounding the walls were three doors, each an identical oak wood.

"One for each of us…" Blaine noted.

"I'll take this one," Kurt decided, pointing to the door on the left.

"I'll take the door on the right," Blaine said. "St James," he gestured to the middle entryway. Jesse, who was rubbing his neck gingerly, simply nodded.

Kurt glanced at Blaine again who met his eyes with an apologetic smile. Kurt didn't know what he was sorry for, trying to hug him, or Jesse…

"Good luck," Blaine said, more to Kurt than Jesse.

Kurt nodded and returned his smile. "Thanks, you too."

So with hesitant hands, Kurt pushed forward through the door, wary of what he might find on the other end.

Inside, Kurt was greeted by a seemingly empty room. Kurt looked around in confusion, a light buzzing ringing in his ears.

"What in the world…?"

His glasz eyes searched the room for the incessant noise, until his gaze was seized by the

image of thousands of flickering tiny birds around the ceiling. He squinted and found upon second glance that they were not indeed birds but _keys_…

"Right," Kurt breathed, upon realisation. "We have to find the right one for the door…"

Kurt walked over to the door and examined the doorknob thoughtfully. It was large and had an old fashioned sort of key hole. The key would probably be silver, too, to match the doorknob.

Kurt frowned, wondering how he was supposed to be able to reach the key…

And then he spotted the broom that was neatly tucked into the corner.

"Yes," Kurt cheered. Because if there was one thing he was good at, it was flying.

Mounting the broom hastily, he kicked off towards the keys. Suddenly, his chest tightened as the keys began flittering around more madly than ever, zooming towards him and encircling violently. Kurt tried to swat them off and search for the key at the same time…

And then he spotted it.

It had a broken blue wing, and an old fashioned sliver stem. Kurt didn't hesitate to grab it with the skill of a champion seeker, and flew back to the ground, grinning triumphantly.

He rushed to the door and slotted in the key, still fighting off the keys as he slid through the crack of the door.

He heard the keys jabbing against the other side of the door, and he sighed in relief, slumping against the wood. The relief vanished as he remembered what had just happened.

_The wings had been crumpled on one side…_

But… how had someone gotten through here? It wouldn't make sense for it to have been one of the other champions as obviously Kurt had just been with them.

But what if this _was _the place where the stone was guarded too. That was why Sue had removed the stone. So she would have had to get through here to remove it…

But wouldn't she have fixed it if she knew that the challenge was tonight?

_What was going on?_

The next room was filled with a giant chessboard. All the players were made of giant stone.

_I've got to win to get to the other side_, Kurt realised. He had never been so grateful for all the days after Christmas that he spent playing Wizard Chess with Ron.

Kurt touched the piece closest to him – the King. It instantly sprang to life and turned his head to face Kurt. Kurt wasn't fazed. He had come upon much stranger things…

"Do I have to win?" Kurt asked. The King shook his head.

"You just have to get to the other side," he said in a dark booming voice.

Kurt thanked him and moved a little hesitantly to take the place of one of the black pawns.

And then the game sprung to life…

It was a good thing Kurt was a good chess player. Things went along pretty smoothly at first.

The first shock came when the Queen was taken, and one of the black pieces shattered her with their sword. Kurt jumped about half a mile. He was a little on edge… what happened if he lost?

However, Kurt somehow managed to get to the other end of the board alive. When he did he moved off the board warily, waiting for one of the pieces to try and stop him. None of them did.

Kurt practically sprinted through to the next door. It was a small room, with a blazing purple fire blocking the entry to the next room. A black fire burst into flames in front of the floor he entered. In the middle of the room stood a tabe with seven potions on it. Beside the table was a scroll which Kurt promptly read.

_Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

_One amongst us seven, will help you move ahead_

_Another will transport the drinker back instead_

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine_

_Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in a line_

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here forever more,_

_To help you in your choice we give you these clues four:_

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

_You will always find some nettle wine's left side_

_Second, different are those who stand either end_

_But if you would move onwards, neither is your friend;_

_Third, as you see clearly are all different size,_

_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight_

Kurt read through the scroll about ten times. He breathed heavily. He wished more than anything he had Hermione or Rachel with him – this was their kind of thing…

Seven bottles. Three are poison. Two are wine. One will get you through safely back through the black fire. On will get you through the purple fire.

Kurt thought about it for about ten minutes before making his decision – the smallest bottle will get through the purple fire – to the end. There shouldn't be anymore challenges. He'd already faced four. And it was the fourth task. It made sense…

Kurt drank down the smallest bottle quickly. It tasted horrible. Kurt shuddered and dove through the purple flames. He didn't die, so he must have been correct in his guess.

Before approaching the door he did a quick mental calculation in his head. The first room… the vines… that must have been made by Professor Sprout, the Herbology teacher. The second room… the keys… that must be the Charms Professor, Flitwick. The third room… the chess board… the Transfiguration Professor, McGonagall. The fourth room… the potions… Potions Master, Snape. That left…

Professor Sylvester. Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

With that in mind, Kurt pushed forward through the next door a little warily. He wondered what they might find on the next side. He knew it had to be a bit more advance than what he had dealt with in class. Maybe something that Blaine had taught him… dementors… boggarts…

But when he entered the next room, he was shocked to find it in silence. The room was rather large and made of a cold light colored stone. It was lit by four different obscenely large torches of fire, and the entryways were marked by three doors.

One for each of the champions. This was it. This was the end.

In the centre of the room stood a large plaque. Resting on the top was a burning firey red stone that Kurt recognised instantaneously.

_The Philosopher's Stone. _

Kurt gasped. Professor Sylvester was supposed to move it. What was going on?

Before he could ponder any longer the door behind him burst open. Kurt jumped in fright.

"Jesse," Kurt breathed, catching his breath. Hastily, Kurt made move towards the trophy, but Jesse wasn't even looking at it. He was looking at the stone.

"Hmm," Jesse said casually. "I guess it looks like two wins for me today." Jesse grabbed the stone off the stand.

"What are you-"

Jesse went to grab the trophy too, but Kurt was already there. Their hands touched the

Trophy at the same time. Suddenly, their world began spinning. Kurt felt dizzy; everything was spinning. They were moving… Kurt could hardly see. It was like they were in a hurricane…

And when everything still stopped spinning, Kurt could see they were no longer in the stone room. Laying beside him with his hand still wrapped protectively around the stone, was Jesse.

Only he looked quite a bit different…

"Harry?" Kurt gasped as their new surroundings came into focus.

"Where are we?" Harry Potter said, frightened. Kurt frowned.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt snapped, never more irritated at his friend's sudden appearance. "Where did Jesse go?" Harry's face fell.

"The potion wore off…" he noted quietly.

"What potion?" Kurt asked, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. Harry was about to answer when there was a flash of silver light.

"Potter… we meet again," a voice snarled behind them.

Both boys turned in fright. It was Professor Sylvester… but her lips weren't moving…

"Let me face the boy," the voice hissed again.

Professor Sylvester threw off her tracksuit hood and turned. The boys all gasped at what they

saw. They would have screamed, but they couldn't make a sound…

Where should have been the back of Professor Sylvester's head, was a face. The most disgusting face Kurt had ever seen – it was human, but with snakelike features; vivid red eyes with slits for nostrils.

"Harry Potter…" the face whispered. "We meet again."

Both Kurt and Harry sat speechless, rooted to the spot. They both shook with fear. Kurt had never felt so petrified, and judging by Harry's expression he guessed he felt the same.

"See what I have become?" the voice said in an eerily quiet voice. If their surroundings weren't completely silent, Kurt might have had to strain to hear him. "I am but mere vapour and shadow. I have form only when I share another's body." As the face paused, it was seized by a sudden evil grin. "But that is a thing of the past."

Both boys swallowed audibly.

"When I have the Elixer of Life I can regain my body. Now… hand it over boy."

Harry shuddered but did not move otherwise.

"Don't be a fool," the face hissed. "Better save your life and join me – or end the same way your parents did. They died begging me for mercy."

"Liar!" Harry screeched suddenly. Kurt turned to him in alarm. Tears were running tracks down his face.

"How touching," it hissed. "I always value bravery – and yes, boy, your parents were brave. I killed your father first. He certainly put up a valiant fight. But your mother needent have died.

She was trying to protect you. Now, give me the stone – unless you want her to have died in vain."

"Never!" Harry yelled.

"Have it your way then," the face snarled. "Wormtail!

Kurt glanced around, wondering who the face was speaking too. It was the first time he had actually looked around, and now he took in his surroundings.

They were in a horrible, dingy and dark graveyard, fog clogging the moonlit night. Kurt had been wrong in thinking that they were alone with Professor- or whatever she was. In the distance stood twenty black, cloaked figures in silver masks. Their intimidating figures sent shivers down Kurt's spine.

"Seize them," The voice hissed.

Wormtail, who was a small, scraggy man with an oddly rat like face, took hold of the two boys, who struggled against him. Wormtail bound them with rope and tied them to the nearest grave. He gagged them both.

"Welcome," the face said to the cloaked figures. "It has been sixteen years, since we last met. But you return to me as though it was yesterday. We are still united under the dark mark… And tonight. I am to regain my human form – at last. And we shall continue our mission… Wormtail?"

Kurt closed his eyes. He wished more than anything to be anywhere but here. At his home in Ohio, in his kitchen making his dad soup, or out on the Quidditch pitch at Hogwarts, or wandering the grounds with Ron, Hermione, Rachel and Finn, or in the Room of Requirement, practicing with Blaine.

And after a moment of sharp pain, he had gotten his wish.

He was gone.


	17. Hello, Goodbye

**A/N: I literally have no words for how sorry I am. My beta just gave me all this criticsm for this chapter and I just felt so uninspired and unhappy and I should have just given it to you guys. I hope it's okay. Thank you all so much for the reviews. I am so fucking grateful for all your kind words. I love you all so much. **

**Please don't hate me.**

* * *

><p><em>Something gold was glittering above him… the snitch!<em>

Kurt went to grab for it but his arms were too heavy. He blinked. It wasn't the snitch after all… it was a pair of glasses.

As the room came into focus, Kurt could see Professor Dumbledore sitting beside him. Kurt sighed in relief. They were no longer at the graveyard.

"Good afternoon, Kurt," Dumbledore greeted him. "Good sleep?" Kurt frowned. Was it a nightmare? Did the whole graveyard thing happen? Did the fourth task happen?

"Was it a dream…?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"No," Dumbledore said, sadly. "I'm sorry."

"Harry?" Kurt sat upright. "Is he alright? The stone… the face the graveyard…" Dumbledore pushed him back against his pillows gently.

"Everything is alright, Kurt. Harry is fine and is currently sleeping. The graveyard…" Dumbledore sighed, "Nothing but a distant memory."

"How long have I been asleep?" Kurt asked, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Three days," Dumbledore answered. Kurt gasped in surprise. "You had quite an adventure, Kurt. It's quite natural."

"What happened?" Kurt asked, shaking his head in disbelief.

"It is a long story, Kurt," Dumbledore warned, "… are you sure you are ready to hear it?"

Kurt nodded vigorously. He hated not knowing things. He had always been a curious child and he felt that he rather deserved the truth.

Dumbledore took a deep breath before launching into the tale.

"As you well know, Lord Voldermort attempted to kill Harry Potter fifteen years ago." Kurt nodded. Everyone knew that. "Well, as you also know, he couldn't. This is a result of a magical force called Prior Incantum. I believe you were with Mr Potter when he received his wand last year?" Kurt nodded again "Well, you may be aware then, that his wand and Lord Voldermort's are brothers. When wands are brohter's, the spells used by each counter act and…"

Dumbledore could see Kurt's confused expression and chuckled a little bit. "That part is hard to explain. I'll explain it again when you're a little older. Well, either way when Voldermort attempted to kill Harry, the spell rebounded and Voldermort was… well, not killed obviously. For reasons I shall not explain now, that was not possible. But he was reduced to the form of which you were unfortunately witness to three days ago.

"For fourteen years he had been alone in the forests of Albania, until poor, poor Professor Sylvester, whilst hunting, discovered him. He took advantage of her and took over her body. Under his orders she came here. Voldermort has spent the year plotting to kill Harry Potter. Harry did not wish to be a part of the tournament, but Professor Sylvester put his name in the goblet, believing that he would be chosen, having all the characteristics of a young champion. Little did she know that the Goblet had another two in mind…"

Dumbledore shot Kurt a quick wink before continuing:

"So, they came up with a different plan. Professor Sylvester put the poor young Jesse St James under the imperius curse about a week ago-" Kurt gasped in horror, "-and got him to ask Mr Potter, whom she had noticed was becoming increasingly jealous of all the attention you were getting, to take his place in the tournament. Harry agreed, of course, because not only did he ask him to win the cup, but he happened to let it slip that Miss Sylvester "forgot" to remove the stone from the chamber. Mr Potter completed the fourth challenge in Mr St James' place, and was transported via portkey, as per Voldermort's plan, to the graveyard.

"They didn't expect to see you there, and it is a wonder they did not kill you immediately. My guess is that they were hoping to convert you to a Death Eater." Kurt shuddered at the very idea. "Lord Voldermort regained his body using the Philosopher's Stone and attempted to kill Harry, which backfired once more. Harry made a brave edcape with you. Unfortunately, the poor boy was unable to get the stone too…"

"So… is Voldermort back?" Kurt asked, blinking up into his professor's cereluan eyes with more than a little fear.

"Yes," he confirmed gravely. "I'm afraid so."

* * *

><p>Thankfully, later that day Kurt was excused from the hospital wing. He had had time to reflect on the things Dumbledore had said and it was all still settling in.<p>

Voldermort was back.

None of them were safe.

But Dumbledore had told him to keep it to himself till the End of Year Feast that evening, so he couldn't say a word.

It was hard for him to put on a happy smile when his friends greeted him when he arrived back at the common room. They all took it in turns with enthusiastic hugs and loving smiles. It was nice to be back with them, but hard to keep pretending it was all okay.

They sat around the common room fireplace for a while, drinking warm butterbear (Fred and George were _tight _with the house elves) and exchanging stories about what had happened while Kurt was in the hospital wing.

It wasn't until somebody mentioned him that Kurt realised that Harry was MIA.

"Hey," he interrupted. "Where _is _Harry?"

Ron and Finn exchanged uncomfortable looks and Rachel stared sadly into the depths of her butterbear. Hermione looked around until she realised that no one was going to answer.

"Dumbledore said he'd tell you about him and the Imper-" she ventured carefully, but Kurt cut her off.

"Yeah, he did," he said. "Where is he now?"

Ron shrugged. "He was with Dumbleodre this morning and we haven't seen him since."

Kurt considered this for a moment before rising. "I think I know where he is."

* * *

><p>Hagrid was still smiling when he answered the door to Kurt.<p>

"Good to see you, boy!" he greeted him gleefully, sweeping him into a warm hug. Kurt smiled into the embrace, pulling back only for air.

"You too," Kurt grinned, looking past him fleetingly. "Any chance I might find Harry here?"

Hagrid bit his lip, his black eyes hesitant. "I-I,"

"It's okay, Hagrid," a voice behind him sounded. Harry appeared after a moment, placing a careful hand on Hagrid's arm.

Kurt shifted his footing uncomfortably. "Can we walk?" he asked. Harry nodded and gave Hagrid a small smile before slipping past, into the grounds where he and Kurt treaded across the soft grass.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked quietly as they paused by the lake.

"Fine, thanks," Kurt returned, eyeing him warily. "You?"

Harry gave a non committal jerk of the head. "Been better," he answered.

There was a moment of awkward silence before Kurt finally gave up, exclaiming with a huff.

"What's going on, Harry?" he asked, not sure whether he was more angry or sad. "I thought we were best friends."

Harry's eyes downcasted. "_I _thought so, too," he said darkly. "At least until you got all famous and decided that you wanted Ron for your friend instead…"

"Listen to yourself!" Kurt shouted. "You sound ridiculous! I don't give a crap about being _famous._ Especially for all I've achieved. Being good at Quidditch… being in a dangerous tournament and nearly _dying_…" Kurt scoffed. "Honestly, I think I'd rather be normal sometimes."

Harry's gaze didn't lift.

"Harry," Kurt said firmly. "Please look at me… I miss… I miss being friends with you. What happened to the boy I went to Diagon Alley with, the boy who didn't even know let alone care what Quidditch was?"

A small smile flickered onto Harry's face and he finally met Kurt's eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said finally. "I-I miss being frineds with you."

Kurt let out a grateful sigh, flinging his arms around Harry in a tight hug. "Can we just pretend this never happened?" he breathed.

Harry nodded against his shoulder and they pulled back, smiling as they walked bck to the castle together, discussing what kind of trifle they thought they might have at the feast, and for once forgetting about the dark times ahead and behind them.

* * *

><p>When they entered the hall, it was already alight, the atmosphere cheerful and buzzing with warm conversation and laughter. Kurt couldn't help but smile at the sight of the multi-coloured decorations covering the hall, an accurate representation of the unity of the three schools, and houses.<p>

"Kurt! Harry!"

The boys waved back to their friends who were calling them over from the Gryffindor table. Sliding along the bench beside them, they helped themselves to food, joining in the happy, light chatter.

Somehow, amongst the fesitivity, it was too easy to forget all his troubles. Kurt felt himself sinking into merriment, joking along with the rest of them and simply enjoying his meal.

He talked outside of his friends too, accepting hugs and well wishes from all his fellow pupils who wished him a good holiday. He even got to speak to his father who was sitting at the teacher's table.

And yet the one person he yearned to see was no where in sight.

Kurt couldn't bring himself to ask his friends, unable to face Rachel and Hermione's knowing looks and Harry and Ron's matching smirks.

If only they knew the actual status of their relationship equated to practically non-existent.

His parents weren't present either, which filled Kurt with a sense of dread. What if he had already left… he hadn't even gotten a chance to say goodbye.

Goodbye. The very word plagued him.

He had so far successfully evaded his worries about what was going to happen when the time came for Blaine to leave. Sure they were friends… but would Blaine still want to speak to Kurt when this was all over? Would he still write him?

Would he forget about him?

* * *

><p>Kurt was just finishing the last of his pumpkin tart when Dumbledore called the school to attention for his traditional special feast speech. His eyes were filled with uncharacteristic solemnelity as he addressed them, leaving most of the students with a sense of dread as they fretted about what he might be talking about.<p>

"Students, staff, visitors," he began, his voice booming over the silent and attentive hall. "Time is our fickle friend. It runs away from us when we most need it, plauges us when we really wish it wouldn't and is altogether moving much too fast."

Kurt allowed himself a small smile as he listened. His analogies were as always, perfect.

"And once again we come to the end of a school year," he continued. "I know some of you are more than ready for the end of term…"

A few chuckles rang out through the hall, many students reflecting on their busy year, exams, OWLS, NEWTS…

"…and then there are some, such as myself," he smiled, "that would much prefer to never have to leave."

Harry smiled knowingly up at his professor, knowing the sentiment all too well.

"And as we bid _adieu _to this year, we must also say our goodbyes to our much loved guests that have been accompanying us this past year. Your presence," he bowed to the visitors table, "has only further enriched our magic, and we can only thank you."

Enthusiastic applause filled the hall and all eyes fell on the visiting schools. Kurt's eyes flickered to the staff table where Madam Maxine was openly sobbing into Hagrid's shoulder, and Karkaroff was mysteriously absent.

"There is much I'd like to say tonight," Dumbledore began, his eyes heavy as he addressed them. "But first I think we must raise our goblets in thanks… we are very lucky here at Hogwarts tonight students, because two of our own came very close to death."

A light hum fell over the hall as the students murmured curiously. Harry and Kurt exchanged dark looks and Kurt reached out and touched his arm lightly. Harry lowered his gaze.

"Their lives were nearly taken," Dumbledore continued, "by Lord Voldermort."

The hum which had silenced at Dumbledore's words started up again, increased to a panicked hiss as students whispered disbelievingly, terror shining in their wide eyes.

"The Ministry of Magic does not want me to tell you this," Dumbledore continued calmly, looking unphased by his studnets reaction. "Possibly your parents will be rather alarmed that I have, but I do believe that, young as you are, I cannot lie to you. To pretend that these near death experiences and trauma that several other students-"

Kurt glanced over to the Hufflepuff table where Jesse was staring into his goblet miserably, looking defeated. He felt a stab of pity for the cocky third year wash over him.

"-have undergone was a simple accident would be an insult," Dumbledore went on. "So tonight we raise our glasses in thanks for the lives we nearly lost. To Harry Potter and Kurt Hummel."

The terrified eyes of their peers flickered to the two surprised boys at the Gryffindor table. They shifted uncomfortably under the unwanted attention as the students drank to them.

"These two boys have displayed great examples of true courage and bravery," said Dumbledore, "and have proved themselves to be true Gryffindors. For this, I honour them." Dumbledore turned solemnly to the boys and raised his glass once more, taking a deep sip.

"The Hexwizard Tournament," Dumbledore continued, "was aimed to further and promote magical understanding. In the light of what has happened, such ties are more important than ever."

Kurt's gaze flickered to his friends; Ron, looking devastated as he stared wide eyed up at Dumbledore, Finn, who looked more confused than usual, Rachel, with tears flowing down her cheeks, Hermione, eyes hard and serious as she payed rap attention and Harry, meeting Kurt's eye gravely.

Yes, their friendship would be important in the times to come. He wasn't letting them go.

"Every guest in this hall," Dumbledore said, glancing pointedly at the Durmstrang table, "will be welcomed back here at any time, should they wish t ocome. I say to you all once again – in the light of Lord Voldermort's return, we are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided. Lord Voldermort's gift for spreading discourse and enmity is very great, but we can fight it by showing an equally strong side of friendship, trust and unity."

Kurt felt a cold hand link with his and he looked up to meet Rachel's shining eyes with a small, sad smile.

"It is my belief…" Dumbledore concluded heavily, "that we have difficult times ahead. But we are not alone in our darkness. Our ability to love and to trust – things that Lord Voldermort has never been able to do – is what will get us through."

* * *

><p>Jesse threw another robe back in his trunk with a long suffering sigh. His head felt heavy and his body ached. The past few days had been <em>hell <em>trying to recover from the physical effects of the imperius, but the mental were twice as bad. He felt disgusting; used in a plot that nearly killed two of his schoolmates.

He just wanted to go home.

He groaned inwardly at the knock at the door. "Come in!" he called to his roommate, resuming his packing.

"I thought you were visiting Brett," he asked him.

"Excuse me?" a light, girlish voice asked in surprise.

Jesse whirled around in shock. It was Rachel.

"Rachel," he breathed, blush gracing his cheeks. "I'm s-sorry."

"That's fine," she smiled delicately, sitting on the edge of his bed. "Need some help there?"

"Nearly done," he managed meekly, throwing the last of his clothes in unceremoniously. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, actually," she said quietly. "I just… I wanted to say goodbye. And… give you something."

Jesse put his things down, turning to face her. "I'll miss you," he said wistfully.

"Me too," she whispered, getting to her feet and standing up on her tippy toes.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his voice wavering slightly.

"This," she murmured, pressing her lips to his ever so gently. Jesse felt his whole body spark on fire at the touch and his hands flew quickly down to cradle her cheeks softly, kissing her slow and deep, savouring the taste of her. He had been waiting for this moment for too long.

She giggled slightly as she pulled back, her cheeks tinted with a pretty blush. Jesse laughed too because _wow_.

"Write to me?" she asked hopefully.

Jesse grinned. "Of course."

* * *

><p><em>All my bags are packed<em>

_I'm standing here outside your door_

_I hate to wake you up to say goodb-_

"Oh my god, _shut up_, Rachel," Ron groaned, shoving another redvine into his mouth.

Harry let out a snort from his seat next to Kurt. It was finally time for them to leave. Their bags (as Rachel had so fittingly been singing) were packed and they were all sitting outside the Entrance Hall, waiting for Hagrid to take them across the lake to Hogsmede station. The sun beamed down on them as they waited, sweltering, even in their muggle clothes.

"Kurt!"

Kurt looked up to see Blaine Anderson, looking rather handsome in a simple red cardigan and blue jeans. His hair was coming loose from it's gelled state as he bounded over. Kurt felt a sigh of relief wash over him. He had been worried all morning that he would miss him, that he wouldn't even get to say goodbye.

"Blaine," Kurt breathed happily as the boy approached. "Where have you been?"

"We need to talk," Blaine said quickly, giving Kurt's friends a pointed look. Kurt nodded, gesturing for Blaine to follow him and leading him around the corner of the hall which was free of people.

"Go on," Kurt urged, curiouity burning as he examined Blaine's wide eyes.

"I just thought I'd let you know," Blaine began, sounding rather excited, "that you might be seeing a little more of me next year…"

Kurt felt his heart swell with happiness and excitement, although his excitement was slightly marred with confusion.

"Wait…what?" he breathed, trying to deciphere the sparkle in Blaine's eyes.

"I'm sure you noticed Karkaroff left," Blaine explained, his voice a little breathless. Kurt nodded. "I-I think he left to re-join the Death Eaters… or at least that's what the rumour is."

"Karkaroff was a Death-"

Blaine waved a hand, cutting him off. "Doesn't matter – either way, Durmstrang is closing down."

"Durmstrang is closing down?" Kurt cried in shock. "Isn't there someone else-?"

"No one will take the job," Blaine confirmed grimly.

"Then what are you-"

"That's what I came to tell you," Blaine continued, bouncing on the balls of his feet with excitement. "Kurt… I'm transferring to Hogwarts next year."

Kurt stood agape for a moment before regaining himself, sheer joy flooding through him as he flung his arms around Blaine's neck, holding him close.

"Blaine!" he yelled. "That's freaking amazing! Are you- are you sure?"

Blaine pulled back, beaming as he nodded. "Of course I'm sure, Kurt. My parents looked at other schools, but I knew that after this year there was only one place I wanted to be."

Kurt's heart began to stutter wildly in his chest. _Don't read too much into that, _he warned himself.

"Kurt! It's time to leave…"

Kurt sighed at the sound of Rachel's shrill voice calling him back.

"I guess I'd better go," he sighed. Kurt could have sworn he caught a glimmer of disappointment flicker in Blaine's eyes before he reached out and touched his arm gently, sparks flying between them at the touch.

"It's fine," he grinned. "We've got all of next year."

And as they exchanged addresses, they parted with the promise of many summer letters to tide them over, hugging quickly once more.

And as Kurt hurried back to his friends, it was with a joyful heart.

_There was no need to rush. They still had time. _


End file.
